Coffee and Cookies
by bloodyelectro
Summary: It all started with an unusual marriage proposal... a couple of related one-shots. future-fic aka slightly OOC. And for the record: season three mostly didn t happen here.
1. Let s get hitched

**Let´s get hitched  
**

"I heard through the grapevine that they will only promote someone who´s married." Quinn said depressed and took another big gulp of her beer.

It was Friday night and she was sitting in her favorite bar just a few blocks away from the office she was working at and her apartment.

"Well, you still have two months. Find someone to marry and you´ll get the job." Tina replied like it was the easiest task ever.

Quinn just looked at her friend as if she was crazy. "Who in their right mind would marry me after such a short time?"

"Mhm, true. Then you´ll have to find someone who you already know. What about Steven? He wanted to marry you."

She had dated Steven for not even three months and had dumped him when he started talking about marriage and kids and a house in the suburbs.

"And I didn´t want him. That hasn´t changed." Quinn said, quickly dismissing the idea.

"Well considering you haven´t really dated much during the last years, you don´t exactly have a wide choice."

Unfortunately Tina was right.

Quinn could count the people she had dated after high school on one hand, and the three people she had one night stands with weren´t exactly marriage-material either.

"There has to be someone, otherwise that suck-up Landon will become junior partner." She said, going through all the people she knew or had been with in her mind.

A moment later they both looked towards the entrance of the bar where Santana had just entered.

"It doesn´t have to be a guy, right?" Tina asked, her thoughts already running wild.

"Don´t think so," her blonde friend mumbled, not really liking where this was going.

"Well you _do_ hook up with her on a regular basis," Tina mused. "She´s not bad on the eyes, you´ve known her for years, and somehow she can charm every person living on this planet if she wants to. Plus she´s financially independent, doesn´t think of marriage as something holy and she´s single."

"And a fucking goddess in bed," Quinn added while still staring at the ex-Cheerio.

Tina chuckled. "Well, then I think we found our candidate."

"Did you know that she´s a really good cook too?"

The Asian mustered Quinn for a moment. "Okay, is it possible that you are in love with her or something?"

Quinn scoffed. "Please, who would fall in love with Santana-_I-don´t-say-no_-Lopez?"

"Well, if you ask me like that I´d say you." Tina answered honestly.

They stopped talking for a moment when Santana walked up to their table to say hello.

"Yo, Fabray, you coming over later?" She asked with a cocky grin. "Hey Tee."

"Hi Santana." Tina said and waved back.

Despite the fact that Santana still seemed to be unable to go a week without sex, she had turned out to be a good friend and rather fun to hang out with.

Quinn just nodded and then watched Santana walk over to the pool table to start a game with one of her friends; she leaned over the table to take her first shot-

"Hey, you still with me?"

"Huh, yeah, yeah." Quinn said, not taking her eyes of Santana´s behind.

Tina just rolled her eyes and ordered another beer for herself and her very busy friend.

* * *

"So, mine or yours?" Santana asked two hours later when she joined Quinn and Tina at their table.

"Your place." Quinn answered automatically. "You want another drink before we leave?"

"No, you know I don´t like to be buzzed when we have sex. You´re too special for that." The Latina said with a wink. "Plus, I have to be at work tomorrow morning at seven."

"Well, unlike workaholics like you, I have Saturdays off, so I´ll get another drink." Quinn replied and got up to walk over to the bar. "Don´t you leave without me." She threw back over her shoulder.

"Never!" The Latina called back with a smile. "So, Tee, you wanna check out this new club next Friday? I could get us in for free." She said and handed Tina a bright flyer.

"Sure, if you´re paying."

"Somehow I end up spending all that hard earned money on my friends."

"That´s ´cause you love us." Tina said nonchalantly.

"Sorry, Tee, but I only love the blonde ones."

Twenty minutes later Santana and Quinn left the bar hand in hand, and when the blonde looked back her old friend gave her two thumps up and a wide grin.

Tina was obviously having way too much fun with this.

* * *

"The worst thing that can happen is you don´t get the job and get a divorce." Tina told her during lunch a few days later. "Wouldn´t be the end of the world and who knows maybe you´d even end up being happy together," she continued. "That would actually be kind of romantic."

* * *

It was another week later when Quinn found herself once again in Santana´s bed.

She heard the Latina in the bathroom, singing to whatever song was playing on the radio and probably even dancing to the music (she had first-hand knowledge), while showering.

There were only six weeks left till it would be decided who got the job and as Tina had told her very clearly the night before, she had to finally make a move. After all she had to get married and introduce Santana to her boss before the deadline.

She was lost in her thoughts as she lay on the comfortable mattress on a Wednesday morning and stared at the ceiling of Santana´s bedroom.

Quinn had never told Santana that she was the only woman she had ever slept with, and she didn´t know whether the Latina knew or even cared.

It was kind of crazy, wanting to marry her simply to get a job, but it wasn´t like she didn´t like Santana. She wouldn´t be sleeping with her if that was the case.

It was quite the opposite actually.

She probably liked the Latina a little too much to consider her just a regular hook-up, and it wasn´t like she was sleeping or even dating other people anyways.

Tina, nowadays her best friend, got along well with Santana, which was important for her since she didn´t want to be with someone her friends didn´t like.

And the Latina still had the figure of a cheerleader, though unfortunately she was just as promiscuous, at least as far as Quinn knew.

But even though she knew that Santana was far from perfect, she could still see her as her wife, introducing her to her boss who would surely be charmed by her, which would give her an advantage over that Landon guy and his boring wife Kelly.

Though only marrying her to get a job did sound kind of cruel or immoral… then again, if she was honest with herself, it wasn´t the only reason. She always had a thing for the Latina, something she hadn´t figure out until she was twenty-seven. But she knew that the feelings had always been there; she thought it might even be love.

However, why would someone like Santana marry her? She didn´t need the money, she wasn´t hopelessly in love with Quinn, she didn´t need a residence permit… in fact she could only hope that Santana was a good person, who would be okay with a marriage of convenience to help out an old friend, who she happened to have sex with several times a month.

Even in her head it sounded like a stupid idea.

She was startled when Santana suddenly jumped back into bed with her and rolled over to lie on her side.

"Hey." She grinned, freshly showered and with her hair still wet. "You want some coffee?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Breakfast? I could make pancakes." Santana continued, sneakily pulling down the comforter to reveal Quinn´s naked chest.

"I should get dressed. I have to be at work in an hour."

The Latina pouted at her and leaned down to place a soft kiss right above Quinn´s left breast.

"Fine, be a spoilsport."

She watched the blonde get out of bed and search the room for her things.

"Do you mind me borrowing some of your clothes?" Quinn asked her, already standing in front of the wardrobe.

"Take whatever you need." Santana replied nonchalantly and stretched on her bed. "Want me to pick you up from work today? I could cook us some dinner and we could have some more fun."

"Sure."

* * *

"Q, are you alright? Normally you´re not this distracted while we have sex."

It almost scared her how much the thought of having Santana hover over her like that for years to come appealed to her.

"Yeah, I´m fine. Just thinking… sorry."

"Do you… like want to talk about it?" Santana asked awkwardly and got off of Quinn to lie beside her. "`Cause I could listen. I mean, I know I´m not the best when it comes to feelings and stuff, but if something´s bothering you… I´m here."

"It´s okay, but do you mind if we just sleep tonight?" Quinn asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Santana wouldn´t throw her out of her bed just because for once she wasn´t in the mood for sex, right?

"Okay, babe."

Santana kissed her softly on the lips, several times, and then turned over to turn off the lights, before she put an arm around Quinn, spooning her. "Good night."

Yep, Quinn could definitely see herself sleeping in these arms for the rest of her life.

* * *

It was another Saturday when Quinn decided to finally ask Santana to marry her. Tina was over for coffee and she hoped that her best friend would somehow support her or at least make sure she didn´t make a total ass out of herself.

She had slept over at Santana´s four days in a row, which meant that according to lesbian law they were engaged anyways, right?

"I want to propose something to you." Quinn started, nervously fidgeting with her coffee cup.

"Quite literally." Tina mumbled amused.

This was the first proposal she ever got to witness and from what she could tell it would be a fun one.

Santana groaned. "Last time I heard that I ended up having a threesome," she said and eyed both Quinn and Tina suspiciously. "So what is it?"

After she shook the thought of Santana and two other people out of her head, Quinn began her not really well prepared speech. "I want a better job and I can only get it if I´m married. So, would you, I mean, will you, are you okay with being, like, my wife?"

Quinn and Tina both looked at Santana expectantly after Quinn had finished her very, very short explanation and stuttered something similar to a proposal.

"She means as in officially married." Tina tried to help out, but she only got a glare from her friend.

The Latina had a scowl on her face and seemed to be thinking about what she´d just heard.

She didn´t look particularly ecstatic.

After another minute she finally took a deep breath.

"I´m not wearing a ring, a tux, or a big white dress; but yeah, I'll marry you, Fabray." She said more or less unfazed and took another sip of her coffee. Obviously agreeing to a spontaneous marriage, wasn´t something that could shock Santana.

"And what do you want in return?" The blonde asked suspiciously, this was too easy.

It wasn´t like Santana to help someone out without getting a reward.

"Nothing, I mean I get you and you will continue having sex with me, right?" Santana asked and started eating a cookie.

Quinn nodded blushing.

"Well, then the deal is sealed, but just so you know, once you stop putting out I´ll fill for divorce." She said. "And now come on; give me a kiss,[i] _fiancé[/i]_."

"Aw, that´s so cute." Tina gushed from her seat on the kitchen counter, shamelessly watching her two friends make out.

"We will both keep our names and I won´t start calling you honey or some shit, okay?" Santana said and stepped away from her new fiancé to get some more sweets.

"That´s fine… cookie." Quinn replied with a grin.

Santana just glared at her while hitting a laughing Tina repeatedly on the arm.

* * *

They got married two weeks later, on a Monday during their lunch breaks.

Santana was wearing some old jeans and flip flops, but at least had the decency to wear a really nice top for her own wedding and after Quinn had hit her on the head she even took of her sunglasses, mumbling about domestic abuse and getting a lawyer.

The only guest was Tina and she like Quinn wore a pretty little dress, which she might or might not have kept from one of their old Glee numbers. (She was overjoyed when she realized it still fit.)

After the ceremony they had lunch together and Tina couldn´t stop calling them Misses and Misses.

She told everybody who wanted to hear that her two friends had just gotten married after having known each other since pre-school and how romantic it was that they finally got it right and got married. The fact that it was more for business related reasons than anything else she kept to herself.

The ring Quinn had gotten despite Santana´s protest stayed on her finger for exactly twelve hours before she took it off and put it on her necklace, where she promised her [i]_wife[/i]_ to always keep it.

* * *

Santana for her part still didn´t know what all the commotion was about when it came to weddings and marriage.

Sure, she was legally married now, but she still flirted with other people, she insisted on keeping her apartment (even though as she noticed months later, they mostly spent their free time together at Quinn´s place), despite all of her wife´s pleading and begging she refused to get a pet (the spiders she sometimes had to kill were enough for her and she had conveniently gotten rid of Quinn´s fish), and when people asked her who Quinn was she still introduced her as [i]_the best fuck I´ve ever had[/i]_, only now she added [i]_and my wife[/i]_ (for some reason that always made people laugh).

Her mamí on the other hand… she did care and after she had gotten over the initial shock of not having been invited to her own daughter's wedding, she made them come back to Lima for a few days and gave them a proper reception, where Santana got so drunk she almost slept with the bar tender instead of her wife. ("What? She was blonde and fucking hot, how was I supposed to tell the difference?")

* * *

Quinn thought she´d made a pretty good deal.

Her paycheck had doubled over night when she got the promotion, she finally had the job she always wanted, could afford the car she´d dreamed about for years… and she had a wife who looked pretty fucking hot in a bikini, which was a nice bonus since they spend their vacation (Santana refused to call it their –much delayed– honeymoon) on Barbados.

"Okay, so we´ve spend exactly three hours and forty-seven minutes at the beach, can we go back to our room now and have some more sex? Seeing you half-naked without being able to touch you is torture." Santana complained from the deck chair closest to her.

"We haven´t even eaten yet." Quinn replied without opening her eyes. She wanted to pretend they were a normal couple for at least a few hours before Santana once again had her way with her.

"Room Service," was all Santana said and the blonde knew her wife was pouting like a five year old. "We´re not even married for a year and I already don´t get enough sex." Santana huffed and puffed next to her, when Quinn didn´t react. "I have needs you know. And right now I need you between my legs or the other way around, I actually don´t care as long as we´re both naked."

"Fine, come here," Quinn said with an eye roll and lazily lifted one of her arms.

Santana was half on top of her within a second. "Sex in public?" She asked excited.

"No, but cuddling in public."

Santana´s face fell. "At least some making out? _Por favor, cariño_."

"It´s unfair if you start talking in Spanish and all sultry… but I´ll think about it… cookie." Quinn replied, basking in the feeling of Santana´s warm skin against her own.

"Stop calling me cookie." The Latina told her mildly annoyed and probably for the millionth time since they got married.

"But you are my cookie."

Santana made another displeased noise. "I hate you."

"No, you don´t… on some days I even think you love me."

"Keep dreaming, Fabray."

"You can´t fool me." Quinn sing sang amused and Santana didn´t even try to hide her smile.

For a few minutes the Latina seemed to be content with just cuddling her wife and the soft caresses on her back.

But of course that wasn´t enough.

Trying to be sneaky Santana started to kiss down Quinn´s jaw, occasionally licking and sucking the soft skin.

"I love you, cookie." Quinn moaned with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Will you shut up, _mud pie_?" Santana said, pulling back a little.

"If you´re a cookie and I`m a mud pie then what would that make our kids?"

"Thankfully I can´t get you pregnant, so we will never have to find out." Before the blonde could say anything else, Santana decided that being sneaky wasn´t the way to go and started a more direct approach; which meant she would just kiss her wife till she gave in.

Quinn kept up her resistance for exactly seven minutes, something she considered to be a record, before she cave in to Santana.

"Okay, you win, let´s get back to the room."

As Quinn watched Santana skip back towards the hotel in her tiny bikini (actually she was only staring at her ass), she couldn´t help but think that marrying this woman must´ve been the best idea she´s ever had.

* * *

A/N: Comments = Love. :)


	2. Meet my Boss

**Meet my boss**

"So, today´s the big day, huh?" Tina asked from across the kitchen table in Quinn´s apartment where the two of them sat and had breakfast.

It was the Saturday after the wedding and Quinn´s boss had invited her and Santana to play golf and have lunch at the country club he was a member at. Unfortunately Landon and Kelly would make an appearance as well, but Quinn was pretty certain that she would have the situation under control.

She only hoped that Santana would be on her best behavior and not do anything to jeopardize her career in the company. Otherwise she would be in for a very fast divorce.

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?" Her Asian friend asked and helped herself to another bagel.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders undecided, "Not really, I mean she knows what today could mean for me. It´s the last step I need to take to get the job, but then again... we both know Santana."

"Very true. But I don´t think she´ll do anything stupid. Even Santana Lopez can behave herself for one day."

"Let´s hope so, by goodness!" Quinn replied and sent a quick prayer towards the sky.

The opening of the front door caught their attention a second later. "Yo, Q? Where are you?" Santana shouted from the hall.

"Kitchen!" The blonde called back and got up to prepare a coffee for her wife.

Even thinking of Santana as her wife still felt strange. Let alone introducing her as such to other people. Quinn hadn´t even gotten around to tell her sister about this new development in her life, and since her relationship with her mom was still more than a little strained, Heather was the only member of the family she really, honestly cared about.

"Hey you two, having fun without me I see?" Santana asked, walking into the kitchen with big smile on her face.

Quinn could only roll her eyes, when she saw that the Latina was still wearing her street shoes, "What did I tell you about the shoes?" She could already tell that this would turn out to be a problem someday soon.

Santana sheepishly looked down and turned around with her coffee cup in her hand. "Sorry!" She called back over her shoulder.

"Are you planning on meeting my boss looking like this?" Quinn shouted after her and prepared herself another coffee. For a short moment she thought about adding some booze to calm her nerves, but she decided against it; she should be able to put up with her wife without being buzzed.

"Yes, why?" Looking down herself on the way back to the kitchen Santana couldn´t find anything out of the ordinary. "What´s wrong with jeans and a shirt?"

"We´re going to play golf in one of the most exclusive country clubs on this continent." Quinn answered like that would explain everything, she didn´t even say anything about the naked girl on Santana´s shirt.

"So what does this mean? There´s a dress code?" Santana asked not understanding what her wife was getting at.

"I´ll give you something to wear once we´re finished with breakfast. Why are you so late anyways? I told you to be here at eight, now it´s close to nine."

"I was at this new club last night and couldn´t get out of bed earlier."

"You´re hung-over?" Quinn asked disbelieving. "I told you what today means for my career, right? And you show up with a hangover?"

"Calm down, I´m not hung-over, just tired. No need for an annoying wife-attack. Jeez."

Tina chuckled at their interaction, but wisely kept her mouth shut. She would enjoy this show as a silent bystander, that way the chances of her getting hurt were slightly smaller.

"I´m not annoying," Quinn muttered and sat back down again to finish eating.

"Whatever you say, honey pie," Santana replied in a sugar sweet voice. "So, what´s up with you Tee? Anything new?" She then continued, completely ignoring the glare Quinn sent her way.

"Nope, nothing new. I didn´t spontaneously get married to an old high school friend or anything exciting like that." Tina answered

"Why not? It´s fun," Santana stated with a grin and put an arm around her wife.

"Very," Quinn muttered darkly into her tea cup. It wasn´t even ten and she could already tell that this wouldn´t be her day.

Despite the fact that Santana was indeed very self-centered, something she was exceptionally proud of, she also knew when it was time to care about someone else. And from the way Quinn stared into her tea cup it was one of those times.

"Okay, come on; show me what you want me to wear."

* * *

"Tina, I swear to god if you laugh I will kick your ass back into the last century!" Santana said loudly before she reentered the kitchen in her new Quinn-approved outfit a few minutes later.

That alone was nearly enough to make Tina laugh out loud, but she tried to keep it together till she saw Santana in her golf apparel.

"I can´t believe I´m wearing this." The Latina muttered and walked into the room with her head hanging low. "I look like a horrible Rachel Berry- persiflage."

"Well, it´s not that bad." Tina got out, but didn´t even try to hide her laughter.

The beige shorts Santana was wearing and the red polo alone wouldn´t have been so bad, but the pink-red checkered slipover made even someone like the Latina look like a total nerd. "Can´t we just agree on the shorts and the polo? The pink-red nightmare is too much for me," Santana whined, awkwardly fiddling around with the slipover.

"Fine."

* * *

Quickly Santana wiggled out of the garment and threw it in the trashcan. "Okay, now I´m ready."

Twenty minutes later they were in Quinn´s car on their way to the country club which was a few miles out of the city.

"You know, you haven´t even kissed me yet," Santana noticed a few minutes into the drive. "We´re married, so I think kissing should be like a must, right?" She continued. "And you should know that I won´t stop bothering you ´till I get my good morning kiss."

"It wasn´t a good morning." Quinn fired back disinterested.

Even without a whiny wife she was stressed out, add Santana and she was ready to go on a rampage.

She heard the Latina sigh next to her. "Pull over, Fabray."

"What? Why should-"

"Just do it."

Reluctantly Quinn pulled over and stopped the car on the side of the road. "Now what?"

Santana turned around in her seat to face her wife. "I know that you´re nervous and that you´re worried about what today will bring," she began and put a calming hand on Quinn´s cheek. "But there´s nothing to worry about. You´re the best for the job and I´ll be on my best behavior today and at the end of the day you will be the new junior partner at Steinfelder and Co. Okay?"

Not knowing what else she should do and somehow reassured Quinn nodded her head.

"Great. Now give me a kiss." Santana demanded with a beaming smile.

Quinn decided that there were worse things than kissing Santana Lopez, especially when she tasted like a caramel frappuccino.

* * *

It didn´t even take fifteen minutes after their short kiss and make out stop before they found something new to fight about.

"What the hell do you think you´re doing?" Quinn asked once she saw Santana putting her bare feet on her dashboard.

"I´m getting comfortable. We still have half an hour to go," the Latina replied and searched her handbag for something. "Might as well use the time for some beauty care."

"And in order to do that you have to put your dirty feet on the dashboard of my seventy thousand dollar car? I just got the interior cleaned yesterday!"

Santana awarded her with a disdainful eye role. "You still have that stick up your ass, don´t you?" She asked and started to paint her toe nails, unimpressed with Quinn´s glare. "And why do you need such an expensive car anyways? I didn´t even pay five grand for my pickup."

"Considering that I hopefully will have a new job this time in two weeks I thought I´d buy myself an early present. I´ve wanted a car like this since forever and as junior partner I can easily afford it."

Santana could only snort in response. "Nobody needs a car like this."

"Not everyone likes to drive around in a beat up pickup," Quinn replied and took a turn. "And now put that nail polish down before you ruin my car!"

"Whatever. Remember, honey pie, now that we´re married it´s what mine is yours. So please don´t disturb me while I paint my toes in _my_ car."

Taking deep breaths Quinn gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and slowly counted to thirty. She had already learned that counting to ten wasn´t nearly enough when it came to dealing with Santana. And that it was stupid not to set up a prenuptial agreement.

"_It´s my life, don´t you forget, it´s my life, it never ends_," the Latina sang with the radio while painting her toe nails on the dashboard, unfazed by her wife´s catatonic state.

"You´re still such a beauty queen." Quinn finally said, after she lost count somewhere around eighty seven.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders and answered with a grin, "I only want to look the best for my little wifey." She wiggled her now violet toes and even though Quinn didn´t want to she couldn´t help but smile a little.

"But please, remember, you won´t be Macho-Santana today, but the Loving-wife-Santana, got it?" Quinn said after another few minutes.

"I´m not a macho," Santana replied appalled and took her feet of the dashboard.

Quinn snorted at that. "Yeah, sure. You´re Puck´s female equivalent, only you can´t get girls pregnant."

"Comparing me to Puck is really unfair! I´m not half the whore he is!"

For the rest of the drive Santana sat in the passenger seat, like a sulky five year old, her arms folded in front of her chest, staring straight ahead.

"Fine, I didn´t mean it like that." Quinn said when she had parked in front of the country club. "No need to be all petulant."

"Tell me again why we´re an hour early?" Santana asked irritated.

"Better too early than too late."

"Ugh, whatever."

For a while they sat in silence inside the car, Santana still sulking and Quinn nervously fiddling around with whatever she got her hands on.

"Don´t worry Fabray, once this day is over you´ll have the job," Santana said in her best trying-to-be-supportive-voice, which she was working really hard on.

"Please don´t call me that in front of my boss," the blonde shot back immediately. "And did you put the ring back on your finger?"

Santana held up her hand for Quinn to see the ring. "You never told me there were so many rules. Had I known that I wouldn´t have said I do," she mumbled from the passenger seat. "Sex doesn´t make up for everything, you know?"

"If you want you can use the strap-on tonight."

"From behind?"

It wasn´t like Santana wasn´t bribable, actually she was nothing but.

"Yes."

"On the kitchen table?"

And she naturally always tried to get the most out of things.

"Yes."

"And the couch?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Santana said happy again. "I love how much sex we have."

Quinn let out a long sigh and checked her make-up, "Yeah, I think you made a pretty good deal concerning your sex life."

"I won´t disagree with you on that one."

* * *

"Okay, here they come," Quinn mumbled to Santana when a man with gray hair and a redhead walked in their direction. "Please, please, please, don´t embarrass me, Santana."

The Latina simply took Quinn´s hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don´t worry, Q."

"Quinn, I´m glad you could make it."

"Hello Richard, Caroline," she addressed her boss and his spouse.

"And as I can see we finally get to meet your lovely wife," he continued with a big smile.

"Yes, Richard, Caroline, this is Santana Lopez, my wife," Quinn introduced them.

"You kept your name?" Richard asked a little surprised.

"Yes, we´re not much for tradition," Santana said with a lovely smile and took Quinn´s hand in her own again. "But I know who I belong to without having the same name."

"Aw, isn´t that adorable, Richard?" Misses Steinfelder said. "How long have you been married?"

"It´s actually still new," Quinn answered a little tense.

"Barely a week," Santana added. "It took us quite a while to finally make it official, but as we all know, good things come to those who wait."

Caroline nodded politely and smiled at them.

"So, have you ever been golfing before?" Richard asked Santana, after he had ordered them something to drink and they all sat down at a table.

"Actually till now I´ve only played mini golf and I´m not very good at it."

* * *

"So, Kelly, Santana what do you do?"

Landon and his wife had joined them when their drinks had arrived and after some more small talk in the club they had finally made their way outside onto the course.

"I´m a housewife," Kelly answered proudly and Santana had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, seriously how much how a cliché could that blonde Barbie be?

"That´s ...nice," Caroline said. "And you Santana?"

"I have a small coffee company."

"Oh, like Starbucks?" Kelly asked immediately.

"No, not really, we mostly sell coffee beans or ground coffee. I own a coffee plantation on Puerto Rico and part of my family still lives there. So my uncle and cousin take care of everything over there while I´m charge of the roasting and selling here."

"That´s really interesting," Caroline said. "Why coffee?"

"Well, I´m addicted to coffee," Santana started with a smile, "but I never found one I really loved so I decided to make my own. I mean there´s no better way to start a day than with a good cup of coffee, well except maybe sex, but I can´t sell that," she paused for the amused laughter (God, people are so predictable). "So I started looking into the whole coffee production process and two years later I had my own company. I probably sound like an infomercial, but coffee´s kind of my life."

Quinn had to smile at Santana´s enthusiasm when it came to coffee, and admittedly, her coffee really was the best the blonde´s ever had. It was even okay to say that she was proud of her wife, proud of what she´d done with her life and the business she had build, though she never really saw high school Santana selling coffee.

"Maybe we could get our coffee from you then, the stuff we currently have is disgusting. Most of our employees have to bring their own coffee because the one we have simply doesn´t taste good, right Quinn?"

The blonde nodded her head quickly.

"Actually, I tried to get a deal with your company a while ago, but got shot down," Santana replied, a little reproachful.

"O, really? I´ll have to see if I can do something about that. I´m all for supporting small local businesses."

Santana beamed at him and then at Quinn, obviously she was really good at dealing with the big boss, something that Landon noted with a frown.

* * *

They all watched Quinn´s ball fly all the way onto the green where it came to a stop a few yards away from the hole.

She walked back towards the small group after putting away her golf club and Santana hit her on the ass when she passed her. "Great shot, babe!"

Quinn would´ve been annoyed, but Richard and Caroline seemed quite amused by Santana´s antics, so she let it slide for the moment, hoping she wouldn´t regret not keeping Santana on a shorter leash later.

The Latina simply smiled a little wider when she didn´t get into trouble for her behavior and put her arms around Quinn´s waist from behind. "How many holes are there?" She then asked quietly, hoping they would be done soon.

"Eighteen."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Please tell me we´re not playing all of them." Santana hissed in a low voice.

"I think nine is more realistic, after all we don´t want to stay here till midnight."

"And we´re at hole number…?"

"Four."

Santana groaned behind her and hid her face in Quinn´s neck. "This is so boring."

"Don´t be such a baby."

"I´m twenty years too young to enjoy this."

"You´re not too young, you´re too impatient."

"Whatever, either way I don´t like it."

For a few seconds Santana was quiet.

"How much do you think her boobs cost?" She then asked, her eyes on Kelly´s chest. "I mean they´re _huge_. Like water-melon huge."

"Ten thousand. Landon didn´t talk about anything else for weeks."

"Seriously?"

Quinn nodded.

"Wow… do you want me to have a boob job?"

"Could we please talk about something else?"

Despite the fact that Richard and Caroline were busy arguing about which club would be best for their next shot, Quinn still didn´t want to talk about breasts when her boss was within hearing distance.

"So you _do_ think they´re too small?"

"God, no, they´re not, they´re perfect, you´re perfect, everything about you is perfect."

"Now you´re just lying to me," Santana said with a pout.

Quinn sighed in annoyance, but turned her head to the side to place a chaste kiss on Santana´s cheek. "I like you the way you are, okay? And considering your character that kind of makes me a Saint, so please stop talking about boob jobs… and boobs in general," she said and turned her attention back to the game. "And don´t even get started on her ass."

Santana gasped behind her, "She had an ass job too? Really?"

"Could you please keep your voice down? And yes. Not everybody is a natural beauty like you are."

"Aww… thanks, Q," Santana drawled out and pinched her ass again.

Before Quinn could react Caroline addressed them, "Santana, I think it´s your turn."

The Latina let go of Quinn and took the club Richard held out for her.

They all watched Santana´s ball fly quite a few yards and then right into the water hazard.

"I hate this game," Santana mumbled and crossed her arms.

Not even trying to hide her grin Quinn pinched her in the cheek, "You don´t hate the game you hate that you´re losing, cookie."

"Which in my world means the same," the Latina grumbled. "And don´t fucking call me cookie."

* * *

At hole number seven, Santana was ready to eat the stupid golf club if that meant they could stop playing. She had already dumped six balls in different water hazards, lost one in a small group of trees and hit a passing golf cart, though fortunately she didn´t hit the guy driving it. The only one out of the six even worse at the game was Kelly and the only reason for that was probably that her boobs were always in her way.

"No we´re not ready to-" Santana suddenly slumped down mid-sentence after a golf club had hit her right in the stomach.

While Kelly wondered where her golf club suddenly went, the other four people checked on Santana who was still on her back, holding her stomach.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Caroline asked from a safe distance away in case there was any blood.

"Yeah," the Latina said after a moment. "Thank god I´ve got great abs," she continued and pulled up her shirt to inspect the damage.

"Great abs indeed," Landon mumbled from behind Quinn, who was leaning over her wife. She wished she could just whack him over the head with the golf club Santana had just been struck by for ogling her wife like that, stupid asshole.

"I think this will bruise anyways," Caroline said, also looking over Quinn´s shoulder and quite relieved that there weren´t any red body fluids.

The Latina just shrugged, but didn´t try to get up. "I´ll live."

"You sure you don´t want to go see a doctor?" Quinn asked worriedly, her hand resting on the red spot on Santana stomach, softly caressing it.

"Nah, it´s not like it hit my head, just help me up and we can continue."

Doing as she was told Quinn took both of Santana´s hands in her own and pulled her up. "You sure you´re okay?" She asked when she saw her wife wince in pain.

"Yup, but maybe you should kiss it better."

"Later." Quinn mumbled and kissed Santana´s cheek instead.

Caroline sighed behind them, "Young love."

* * *

"Actually, we´ve known each other since we were six. We grew up together," Santana replied smugly, after Landon had once again hinted that their relationship was a fake, which it kind of was, but neither he nor Caroline and Richard needed to know that.

"We ran into each other again two years ago and our decision to get married might´ve been very spontaneous, but you do things like that when you´re in love, right?" She continued, and for a moment even Quinn believed every word the Latina said, though she knew that they had only had casual hook-ups up until a week ago.

But the way Santana told their story it sounded almost romantic. Meeting your childhood friend again, falling in love, getting married. No word about a bogus marriage or ulterior motives. Quinn actually preferred the story over what had really happened between them, so she had no problems going along with Santana´s little lie and pretending to be completely smitten with her wife.

"Well, it seems that some people get it right the first time. I didn´t find real happiness until meeting my third wife," Richard said and put an arm around Caroline.

"Oh, well, I´ve been married before, but-"

"**WHAT**?- I mean, I,... there was a bee!" Quinn exclaimed loudly, pretending to scare away the invisible insect.

While her wife was blushing furiously, Santana simply caressed her cheek affectionately.

"She doesn´t like to talk about it. She can get very jealous," the Latina told the other ones with a wink and put an arm around the blonde´s waist.

But Quinn would very much like to talk about this little piece of new information.

"It was just for a few days. I was in Vegas for my twenty first birthday and got incredibly drunk and ended up marrying my best friend. We annulled the marriage before we flew back home," Santana explained, like it was something everybody did for their twenty first birthday.

"You´ve been married to B?" Quinn asked, not really knowing whether she should be relieved or worried; but then again it wasn´t like she was really in love with Santana anyways, right?

The Latina shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but only for like five days. It was fun."

"And are you still best friends?" Richard asked while his wife got ready for the tee shot.

"We are actually, though she lives in Europe nowadays so we don´t get to see each other very often, but we talk regularly."

"I think it´s important to keep in contact with friends, especially if you´ve known them for years. I´ve known my best friend since we were eleven and we still meet every week for a game of chess."

"That´s really nice," Quinn said, trying to re-enter the conversation.

* * *

"I´ll have a beer."

"No you won´t," Quinn vetoed as soon as Santana had ordered.

After they had ended their little game at hole number nine, Richard and Caroline clearly being the best golfer, they all had retreated back to the clubhouse to have a late lunch and talk some more.

"Oh yes I will, you´re driving so I can have a beer. A Heineken please," Santana told the waiter, who was watching their interaction with mild interest.

"Santana." Even though it had only been a week since they got married, Santana knew the _I´m-going-to-be-mad-if-you-don´t-listen-to-me-voice_ very well already.

"A Heineken," the Latina said once again before dismissing the waiter with the wave of her hand. After all she had to make a point.

"You like European beer?" Richard asked her quietly, hoping his wife wouldn´t hear him. Unlike Santana he didn´t have the audacity to object his wife, not after not having done so for the last thirty years. Instead he had to drink his juice with a happy smile on his face.

"I do. There´s a really great bar where you can get any beer you want; maybe we should check it out some time," Santana whispered back.

"I´d really like that. You should give me a call so that we can make some plans."

Discreetly he pushed his card to her and Santana put it in her pocket with a wink; Quinn observed the scene quietly, not really sure whether she liked what she saw or not.

"Well, Quinn, I must say you have a very interesting wife," Richard said a few minutes later when Santana had left for the bathroom along with Caroline.

"Yeah... she´s one of a kind," the blonde said a little awkward.

"She´s special. I like that," he continued, not even trying to hide his side glance to Kelly. "You should make sure to keep her, women like Santana don´t come around often and with the hours we work we can be lucky for everyone who puts up with us."

* * *

"You should come to my office on Monday morning and then we can talk about you providing us with your coffee, okay? Maybe Quinn can join us for lunch afterwards," Richard told Santana while they waited for their cars in front of the club.

Caroline surprised the Latina with a spontaneous hug, "It was really nice meeting you Santana. I hope we can do this again sometimes."

"Yeah, but next time we´ll go mini golfing," Santana replied with a smile.

The older couple laughed and then got into their car. "I´ll call you next week so we can set a date for that dinner, okay?" Caroline said through the open window and then waved goodbye as they drove off.

Quinn turned to Santana and was met with a proud grin, "I did well, didn´t I?"

"Actually, you did. I almost can´t believe it really went that well. They loved you, even though you mostly behaved like yourself. That´s… that´s got to be a small miracle."

"Hey!" Santana exclaimed insulted and shoved her wife towards their car. "I think I deserve some praise instead of an offense."

"Just get in the car you goof."

They got into Quinn´s red crossover and then drove of the country club grounds back towards the city. "What was that about dinner anyways?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I invited them over for dinner sometime and next week they want to go play tennis with us. I´ve never played tennis before, maybe I´m a better tennis player than golfer," she explained contemplative. "I mean they´re both old, we have to be better than them, right? But Caroline told me we´ll probably get better at golfing once you´re junior partner, because we´re going to have to play more often. Do I really have to come every time? `Cause quite honestly I fucking hate it," Santana ranted on and on.

Quinn just stared straight ahead with her mouth unattractively hanging open.

"What? Did I do anything wrong?" Santana asked, expecting the next verbal onslaught.

"No, no, but did I hear that right? Did she tell you something about the job?"

"Duh, of course she did, she said that Richard can finally make it official now that they met me. She thinks it´s stupid that they only promote people to partners if they´re married, but since you have me now, there´s nothing stopping them from picking you. He´ll tell you next Friday," Santana recalled their conversation in the bathroom. "You didn´t want to be surprised, did you? `Cause if you were I´m sorry I spoiled the surprise."

The car came to a sudden stop on the side of the road and Quinn let out a loud squeal accompanied by a little dancing in her seat, which Santana observed quietly. "I can´t believe it. I did it!" She shouted. "Well, we did it. I can´t believe I will really get the job. Thank you, thank you, thank you for doing this for me!"

"Well, you getting the job _was_ the purpose of this whole marriage thingy, wasn´t it?"

"Yeah, I know, but..." Instead of saying anything Quinn simply leaned over the center control and gave her wife the kiss she deserved.

"So, does this mean I did a good job?" Santana asked a few minutes later, actually a little out of breath.

Quinn kissed her again, several times, a happy and relieved smile on her lips. "You did a perfect job. If we weren´t married already I´d propose to you right now," she said, actually meaning it.

"Well, I wouldn´t be opposed to some thank you jewelry or something like that," Santana commented, as always not shy to utter her thoughts and wishes.

"I think that could be arranged," Quinn replied and gave her wife a wink before finally starting the car again and speeding home.

* * *

Later that night, when Quinn walked back into the living room of her apartment after a shared shower with Santana, she found her wife half asleep on the couch. "You were great today," she said and took a seat at the edge of her sofa.

"I know I get that a lot," Santana lazily grinned back from the couch, where she lay in one of Quinn´s old shirts and her panties. "Let´s just sleep on the couch, okay?" She continued and closed her eyes, obviously ready to go to sleep. The day in the country club and their sex-filled evening had turned out to be quite tiring for Santana.

"Why not go to bed?"

"`Cause I´m comfortable right now. So come here," the Latina whined childlike.

With a suffering sigh Quinn lay down next to Santana and threw a blanket over both of them. "You´re right. I never knew this thing was this comfy," she agreed and let her wife snuggle up against her.

"I´m always right. That´s a fact you should accept if you want this marriage to work out," Santana mumbled with surprising clarity. "Never forget rule number one: Santana´s the boss."

Maybe Quinn would´ve taken her more seriously if Santana hadn´t said it already half asleep and with an adorable little sigh at the end.

"Yeah, yeah, you´re the boss. I hope that´s what you´re dreaming of, ´cause it´s never going to happen, cookie," Quinn whispered amused and placed a soft kiss on Santana´s temple, before she turned on the TV for some late night channel-surfing.

* * *

**OUTTAKE – In the car on the way home**

"You know, we should set Tina up with someone. She´s been single for way too long and somehow I don´t think Artie or Mike will come rolling or dancing back into her life like I did in yours," Santana said on the way back to the city. "Do you know whether she´s into girls too? I`ve got a friend or two who might be interested."

"I don´t think so."

"How boring, but anyways, what kind of guys does she like?"

"I really don´t think she´d want us to meddle with her love life," Quinn said, not answering her wife´s question.

"Like I care what she wants," Santana said, more than likely being honest. "So, what kind of guys?"

It was obvious that Santana wouldn´t give up and frankly Tina really could need a date, or well at the very least a hook-up. "Nice guys, who are smart and respect woman-"

"Does she have to be so demanding?" Santana interrupted her, and Quinn couldn´t help but role her eyes.

"Seriously, did your mother never teach you anything about self respect? Wanting a guy who´s nice and respects you is not very demanding, that should actually be a given."

"Whatever, so she´s looking for a boring guy, noted."

"What makes you think you can find the right guy for Tina, when you didn´t even find the right guy for yourself?"

"I did, you´re my right guy, who happens to be a chick. A sexy and wealthy chick, who I have lots and lots of sex with."

"You didn´t find me, we-"

Obnoxiously waggling her finger in front of Quinn´s face Santana interrupted her, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, I _did_ find you. Remember, the first time we saw each other again two years ago? I totally made the first move."

"You mean you pulled a Puck. You got me drunk and then took me home with you to have your way with me."

"Exactly," Santana affirmed proudly. (Best fifty bucks she´s ever invested in booze.)

"You must be one of the most unlikeable people I´ve ever known, you know that?"

"In a bust of generosity I will take that as a compliment."

"Santana… are you sure that Sue Sylvester isn´t your mom?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I should spank you for saying such things."

Quinn shook her head, "Nah, I´m not into spanking, sorry."

"As long as you´re into fucking."

"You´re such a romantic."

Santana grinned at her, "I know."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to those who commented/ favorited this story etc. :)

BTW is there someone who´s willing to answer me some questions about posting here on FF? `Cause I´ve got some troubles with it. Just send me a PM.

And as always: Comments = Love :D


	3. New York, New York

**New York, New York**

"You want us to go to a wedding?"

It was a sunny Wednesday several weeks after Quinn's promotion had been made official and they were having lunch at a small restaurant close to Santana's shop and not too far away from Quinn's office.

"Yes," the blonde answered and took a sip of her water.

"Why? I mean can't you just go alone?" Santana asked. She didn't care a lot about her own wedding, so why would she attend the marriage ceremony of someone else?

"I will not attend a wedding without a plus one. That would be pathetic, especially considering that I'm married."

"Take Tina," Santana quickly suggested.

"Tina isn't the one I'm married to, she doesn't want to go, and she doesn't have time that particular weekend either."

"Mhm,… why's that anyway? She not being your wife I mean. Why did you pick me and not her? You guys are like best friends nowadays."

"Two words: great sex."

Santana beamed at her proudly. "Who's getting married anyway? Anyone I know?"

"I'm not really sure I should tell you," Quinn said, suddenly very interested in her food.

Santana regarded her suspiciously, "why not?"

"I'm afraid you will definitely not come when you know whose wedding it's going to be."

"Fabray… who?"

"Rachel," Quinn mumbled.

"_Berry_? Why the hell would we go to her wedding? It's been years since I've last seen the gnome."

"I might've shared an apartment with her during my time in New York," the blonde said, trying to be vague.

"No. Fucking. Way. What was wrong with you?" Santana asked appalled, almost dropping her fork into her –very delicious– salad.

"I was only staying there for a few weeks and she had an apartment and a guestroom, where she let me stay in for free. Plus she's not as horrible as you make her out to be."

"You're right, she's worse!"

"San, come on, it's only one day and I already said that I would come."

"Well, then have fun, 'cause I'm sure as hell not going."

"_Sa-han_," Quinn whined.

"No, I might be your wife, but I don't have to do everything you ask me to. She probably only invited you to show off anyway," Santana said, more than likely being right in her assumption.

They finished their meal in silence and once Santana was done eating she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Okay, Fabray, I'm open to your offerings and briberies now," she said, gaining Quinn's attention. "So give me at least one good reason as to why I should go to New York with you and attend this wedding."

"Can't you come with me simply because I ask you to? Isn't that reason enough?" Quinn asked since she couldn't think of anything else.

Santana didn't even reply to that.

"Come on, it's only a few hours. Please, please, please!"

The Latina let out a suffering sigh. "Tell me again which weekend it was."

After Quinn had told her the date Santana pulled out her phone and checked her calendar for a few moments. "Fine, we can go, I've been planning to go to New York for business related reasons anyway, so I might as well arrange some appointments for the Friday before the wedding. Can you take Thursday and Friday off?" Santana asked, punching the buttons on her phone (yes, her phone still had buttons; she was old-school like that).

Quinn grinned widely, "yup, no problem."

"Just for the record, I'm not doing this for you or -God forbid- Berry, okay? I've had plans to go there anyway and because I like you a tiny tiny bit, I'm willing to stay for the wedding as well."

"Of course," Quinn agreed quickly, but amused. "You are such a softie," she added with a smirk and secretly immensely pleased with herself.

"And you are pushing it."

"Okay, I'll be quiet now, and thankful that you could make time for me and Rachel in your busy schedule."

"You are so annoying."

"I'm your wife, that's my job," Quinn quipped and leaned over the table to kiss Santana, who didn't even try to pretend that she didn't want to be kissed. After all, it was one of the up-sides of being married.

* * *

"You want me to drive your seventy thousand dollar car? Are you sick? Normally you don't even want me to be inside the car if it's not entirely necessary," Santana said on Thursday afternoon several weeks later. Contrary to what they had planned, Quinn hadn't taken the day off and only came home a few hours earlier than usual, so that it was almost four by the time they were ready to go.

Quinn could only give her an annoyed glance. "I'm not sick, but I've had barely four hours of sleep last night and I don't want us to get killed," she said, but then corrected herself. "Well, at least I don't want myself to get killed."

"Charming," Santana deadpanned.

"As always, now stop talking and get in."

Following Quinn's order Santana jumped into the car and a few minutes later they were on their way to New York.

"You know, you can take a nap if you want to, I can entertain myself for a while," Santana said, noticing Quinn's eyes drop close every few minutes.

"Like I could sleep while you're driving."

Santana frowned at that, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm a good driver, I've never had any accidents and it totally wasn't my fault that two cats and four dogs decided to end their lives underneath my tires."

"Still," Quinn insisted stubbornly.

"Oh, wow, my own wife doesn't even trust me to drive a stupid car."

"You're driving too fast," the blonde noted, completely ignoring Santana's comment.

The Latina checked the speedometer and decelerated when she saw that she was indeed speeding.

"Why would you need a car that can go up to a hundred and fifty miles per hour if you can never even go that fast anyway? That's just stupid," she complained.

"You're just not happy if you can't bitch about something, huh?"

_From here on out | I'll be your commander | No fear no doubt | I'll provide the answer | Right now I command you to- _"What's that? What's that?" Quinn asked frantically looking around her car, trying to locate the source of the noise that had disrupted her nap. After successfully fighting sleep for the first hour of the drive she had finally dozed off and had since slept for close to two hours.

"Chillax," Santana said, popping her gum. "It's just my phone, it's in my purse on the backseat, maybe you could grab it for me?"

Turning around in her seat Quinn found the black purse and pulled it in her lap before she started searching for the cell. "A text from Brittany," she stated a moment later with the phone in hand.

"Well, you mind reading it to me?"

"Hey S, finally hooked up with Craig last night, insert smiley face I can't define, how's it going with the wifey? Love ya, B."

"I'll text her back later," Santana said with an amused smile and Quinn took that as her cue to put the phone back into the purse. Before she could do this however, her eyes fell on Santana's background picture, which to her surprise happened to be a picture of the two of them, taken just a few nights before right after they had had sex.

"I know it's cheesy," Santana told her when she noticed what the blonde was looking at, "but we look so fucking hot, I had to set it as my home screen."

"You're not like, jerking off to this, right?"

Despite the sunglasses Santana wore it was obvious that she was rolling her eyes. "No, I don't. I don't jerk off to anything, 'cause I have a wife, which means whenever I want sex, I get it. You should know that, I mean, we fuck like every day."

"I love the way you express yourself, one would think you've never seen a school from the inside."

"You know, one day I'll pull that stick out of your ass and then I'll make a fire with it, and you know what? I'll dance naked around said fire, and I will enjoy it immensely. It will be the best fucking party of my life!"

* * *

On Friday morning Quinn woke up to quiet singing coming from the bathroom of their (pretty nice and equally expensive) hotel room in Manhattan. She saw the empty spot on the other side of the bed and figured that Santana was getting ready for her meetings, which was confirmed when the Latina came back into the room clad in her underwear only and quietly walked to her suitcase to get some clothes.

The blonde could smell the scent of the vanilla shower gel Santana loved so much and continued to watch the Latina getting dressed.

She saw the scars from where Santana had torn her ACL and meniscus in college, ruining her knee for a whole lot of activities, including tennis as she had painfully realized during their match with Richard and Caroline a few weeks before.

"Hey, no ogling before nine," Santana chided with a smile when she noticed Quinn watching her and started to button up her blouse.

"Do you really have to go? Can't we just spend a nice day in bed?" The blonde asked, trying to lure Santana back into bed with her.

But her wife simply shook her head and slipped into a skirt that Quinn consider highly inappropriate, even though it nearly reached Santana's knees. "They will stare at your ass all the time," she mumbled unhappily into her pillow.

"And why would they do that?" Santana asked amused, talking to Quinn in the morning before she had her second cup of coffee was always kind of fun.

"'Cause it's what I'd do if I had an appointment with a goddess like you."

"Well, that's very flattering, but I hope the people I'm meeting with today will be a little more professional."

Quinn only snorted and then sat up with great difficulty to lean against the headboard of the bed.

"Since when are you so possessive anyway? Normally you don't care whether or not I walk around like a hooker."

"Well, in your defense I have to say that your style of clothing did improve over the years, nowadays you only look like a high-end call girl."

"Aw, that's so nice of you to say," Santana said in her best plastic voice and ruffled Quinn's hair.

The blonde pushed the annoying hand away and yawned. "What time is it anyway? I feel like it's still the middle of the night."

"It's seven thirty," Santana replied pointing to the clock on the bedside table. "You can go back to sleep once I'm gone, enjoy your day off," she recommended while putting on her wristwatch. "And tonight you can take me to a nice restaurant and treat me to some fancy dinner, how does that sound?"

Quinn crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Why don't you take me out for a change?"

"Babe, you're the one making the big bucks and I am the gold digger, so please, don't start messing with the game we have going on here," Santana said cheekily, slightly leaning over her wife with one of her hands resting on the blonde's thigh.

"You know, sometimes you leave me simply speechless," Quinn replied.

"One of my many talents."

"Don't you have to leave?"

Santana checked the time and then nodded her head, "I'll call you once I'm done so we can meet up for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

Quinn hated how her heart started beating faster when Santana leaned in and placed several soft kisses on her lips, which felt like the most natural thing in the world. She figured that this reaction of her body would turn into a problem sooner or later, and that was a talk she definitely didn't want to have with Santana.

* * *

It was past four when Quinn awoke for the second time that night, this time around not because of Santana and one of her ridiculous dreams (she had awoken Quinn at two to complain about having four kids and living on a farm in her dream), but because of her bladder. She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to relieve herself.

A few moments later she quietly got back into bed with Santana, who lay on her side, one arm underneath her head and the other one pulled close to her chest. Cautiously Quinn tried to slide closer without waking up her wife, because just like when she was a teenager, the Latina still wasn't too keen on cuddling. After two minutes Quinn was close enough to feel Santana's arm against her back, but then she turned around a little, pulling further away again.

Quinn sighed disappointed, even fast asleep Santana managed to keep her distance.

But then the mattress moved and Santana once again changed positions, this time rolling back around and colliding with Quinn's body. A strong arm wrapped around Quinn's stomach and she felt her wife's breath against her neck. For a short moment the blonde laid completely still, Santana's hand twitching against her abdomen and a content sound escaping her slightly open lips.

Quinn enjoyed the feeling of Santana's warm, familiar body pressed against her for a few more minutes, before she allowed herself to fall back asleep, happily wrapped in her wife's arms.

* * *

"_Jesus_! He looks old enough to be her dad!" Santana exclaimed when she saw the bridal couple enter the ballroom on Saturday afternoon after the ceremony, which fortunately they didn't have to attend.

Quinn only smiled, clapped her hands along with the rest of the guests attending the reception and elbowed her wife in the stomach without attracting attention. "You better behave yourself today… and do _not_ say anything offending, okay? For Rachel this is the most important day of her life and you will _not_ ruin it."

"Fine, though I don't see why her wedding day would be the most important day of her life, that's like _so_ last century," Santana argued, quickly getting tired of the clapping and smiling.

"Well, what was the most important day in your life?"

"The day I met you of course," Santana answered with a cheesy grin.

"Why did I even ask," Quinn muttered to herself and decided to ignore her wife for a while.

To her surprise Santana even managed to keep her mouth shut for two whole minutes. "Twenty bucks says they will get divorced before us," she then whispered.

"Santana! You can't say things like that at a wedding!"

"Why not? I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking they won't last," the Latina replied calmly.

"And what makes you think that? As opposed to us, they got married because they love each other."

"Oww, that one hurt, Q. You should know that I _do_ love you."

"You know you're especially obnoxious today."

"That's because there's no booze. I mean come on, who the fuck puts a ban on alcohol at their wedding reception? Is this a fucking kiddy birthday, or what?"

"Could you please watch your language?" Quinn hissed, smiling apologetic at the older couples glaring in their direction.

"This just sucks. I should've stayed at home," Santana stated sulkily, while they waited for Rachel and her new husband to greet them.

After she had welcomed Quinn with a big smile and a thank you for coming, Rachel turned her attention towards Santana.

"Santana, I have to say I'm quite surprised to see you here today and I don't mean to be rude, but I don't recall inviting you," Rachel said uncertainly, glancing back and forth between her two old high school classmates.

"You didn't. I'm Quinn's plus one," Santana stated dutifully and grabbed Quinn's hand, tangling their fingers together. "You know, she said that since we are married it's my contractual obligation to accompany her to social events and gatherings such as your wedding," the Latina explained, unashamedly trying out her _Rachel-Berry-now-Berry-Bloom-Vocabulary_.

"Married?" Rachel squeaked. "To each other?" For all her acting talent she did a horrible job at hiding her surprise.

"Yep, but it's only been a few months," Santana answered.

After some more minutes of awkward small talk Rachel left to greet more people and Santana hoped she wouldn't have to talk to her again that night.

For the next two hours the Latina sat through several speeches, sipping at her orange juice and gossiping about the dresses of some of the female guests.

She managed to smile for every picture that was taken, mostly because Quinn threatened to withhold sex for a longer period of time if she didn't (and though she could still get some from other people, she somehow liked sex with Quinn best).

At hour number three Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes, when Rachel started to belt out a love song for her new husband. Sure, she was a really good singer and performer, but that was no excuse to break into a song every chance she got. That was actually plain annoying.

Another hour later Quinn noticed that Santana hadn't come back from the bathroom where she had went half an hour before and started to look for her. While she searched the ballroom for her wife, she was hit on more times than she could count (and that despite the wedding ring on her finger, people had no shame nowadays) and that only made her want to find Santana even faster so that people would stop asking her to dance or up to their room.

Meanwhile, Santana was sitting at the bar of the hotel, together with one of Rachel's dads, who was equally unhappy about the temporary Prohibition at his daughter's wedding as she.

"To be quite honest I was pretty surprised when I saw you and Quinn arrive together. I mean Rachel always told me that you were close to that other blonde cheerleader-"

"Brittany," Santana helped out, "and we're still close."

Michael nodded, "But you and Quinn? I'm sure no one from Lima ever saw that coming."

"Well, neither did I, but that's how life works." Santana said, already so used to the lie that she sometimes forgot the real reason they had gotten married.

They were silent for a while, both not really knowing what to say and not seeing any reason to force a conversation.

"So, is she happy? Rachel I mean?" After she had uttered the question Santana realized she must've had more to drink than she thought, because she knew she would never ask such thing while sober. "I mean I still think she's annoying as fuck-"

Michael actually laughed at that.

"-and I'll never admit to saying this, but I do hope she's okay. I know that we put her through a lot back in school."

"She's over that and though she's still far away from winning a Grammy, she's happy with how her life is right now," Michael told her.

Santana nodded her head, "yeah, Quinn told me about her off-Broadway role."

"She loves it."

Before Santana could say anything else she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I've been looking for you, cookie," Quinn said and gave Michael a small smile in greeting. "What are you drinking?" She asked, seeing the cocktail that sat in front of her wife on the bar.

"Long island iced tea," Santana answered, "wanna take a sip?"

"No thanks," Quinn declined, "but I _do_ want to dance with you," she continued with a pout.

"And you hid long enough as well." Rachel's other dad told his husband; just like Quinn he had spent the last ten minutes searching for his better half. "You still owe your daughter a dance."

Finishing her drink Santana got up from her seat at the bar. "Nice talking to you," she said to Michael and then left the two men with a smile, hand in hand with her wife.

"Who would've thought that Santana Lopez would turn into such a, well, _decent_ human being?" Michael said as he watched the two women leave together.

"So, did you have a nice chat with Mr. Berry?" Quinn asked as she led Santana on the dance floor.

"Sure, but more importantly I got some alcohol in my system," the Latina replied.

"How much did you have?"

"Don't know. Enough to make it through the rest of the night without wanting to puke every time I see Berry-Bloom," once again she couldn't help but snicker at the Rachel's new last name.

Quinn sighed, "at least you're dancing with me."

"I would've danced with you anyway," Santana informed her wife.

"Really now? I almost can't believe that."

"I would have, I was just waiting for the right song."

When the music changed and _At last_ started playing, a few people sat back down, leaving the dance floor mostly to couples.

"You look exceptionally beautiful today," Santana noted with a soft smile while she led Quinn over the dance floor. Thanks to her incredibly high heels she was for once a tad bit taller than her wife, which of course prompted her to take the lead.

Instead of giving Santana a snippy reply like she usually would, Quinn simply accepted the compliment and tightened her hold on the Latina's hand.

"Are you disappointed you didn't get a wedding like this?" Santana asked quietly while they swayed to the music.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders a little, "I don't know. It would've been nice I guess… but the reception your mother held for us was great, so I think we didn't miss out on too much."

"Well, it's not the wedding that's important, but the marriage that follows, right?"

"At least that's what Charlotte from Sex and the City taught us," Quinn replied with a smile and let Santana twist her once. "I think we're doing pretty good in the marriage department anyway, don't you think?"

"It could be worse I guess," Santana replied with a teasing smile on her lips.

As the song came to an end Santana leaned in and kissed her wife softly while still moving to the music, her arm safely around Quinn's waist.

And for the first time since they had said _I do_ Quinn felt like they were a real couple, sharing a real love.

"Oh, I love this song!" Santana heard Rachel squeal from the other end of the dance floor when the band played the first notes of _L-o-v-e_.

The singer seemed to like it as well considering her widening smile and her enthusiastic singing.

"You want to sit down again?" Quinn asked sure that she wouldn't get more than one dance out of her wife, but Santana simply shook her head and continued dancing with her.

_Yeah, L is for the way you look at me, you're looking at me  
And O is for the only one I see, V is so very, very extra ordinary  
Now E is even more than any, any, anyone that you adore  
Love is all that I can give to you, oh love _

At least, Quinn noted while they pretty much floated through the room (unlike some of the other couples), she married a really great dancer. Which was good to know since there was a company charity ball coming up (something she had yet to tell Santana).

"Ten bucks Sonny and Cher is playing next," Santana whispered as this song came to an end as well.

When three seconds later _I got you babe_ indeed started playing, Quinn pulled back a little. "How did you know that?"

"I'm psychic," Santana winked mischievously. (Like she would _**ever**_ admit to asking the band to play that song for her.)

Santana was singing Cher's part quietly, while Quinn pretended to be Sonny for the three minutes the song lasted, neither of them wondering why the other one knew all the words.

"_I got flowers in the spring | I got you to wear my ring_," Quinn sang, squeezing the hand on which Santana once again wore her wedding band.

"Just so you know, from now on, I'm going to call you Sonny," Santana informed her wife after the last verse had been sung.

Quinn figured that the Latina would've forgotten about that stupid nickname by the time she woke up the next morning anyway, so she didn't even try to fight it.

"How much longer do we have to stick around?" Santana asked two songs later. "'Cause I can't wait to get you out of that dress and have my way with you."

This time Quinn wasn´t even surprised when her heart fluttered a bit and a blush suffused her cheeks.

* * *

On early Sunday evening, Santana carried Quinn's suitcase up the stairs to the blonde's apartment, complaining about why she would need so much stuff for a three day trip and asking if she put rocks into it simply to annoy her.

"When we get back from our vacation-"

"Honeymoon," Quinn interrupted, but was ignored.

"- we should pay your sister a visit," Santana stated as she put down the suitcase in Quinn's living room.

Quinn was surprised, "You really want that?"

"Sure, why not? You think I'm afraid of your sister or what?" Santana asked with a yawn. "I better get going, but we should talk about that some other time."

"You're not staying the night?" Quinn asked.

"I have to be at the harbor tomorrow morning at six so I'll have to get up at the crack of dawn," Santana explained and yawned again.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Still. I'll try to drop by your office for lunch tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," Quinn said, trying her best to not sound petulant.

"Bye Sonny," Santana said with a cheeky grin, not picking up on her wife's change of mood, and then jumped out the door as to not be hit by the book Quinn was throwing her way.

After Santana had left (without a kiss goodbye) and Quinn had unpacked her suitcase, she found herself alone on the couch, in her dark and empty apartment, and somehow she felt oddly alone… for the first time in months.

And pretending not to miss Santana seemed to be quite difficult that night as well.

* * *

**OUTTAKE- Dinner on Friday night**

"Since you abandoned me all day I used the time to do some shopping," Quinn said that evening while they were waiting for their appetizer in a fancy Italian restaurant, "and I remembered promising you some thank you jewelry for helping me getting my job, so I went to Tiffany's and got you something."

"You know I was just joking about that… but give me, give me!" Santana said, excitedly clapping her hands together.

The blonde had gotten her a diamond bracelet and matching earrings, which Santana of course loved.

"You can wear them for the wedding tomorrow," Quinn suggested, secretly pleased that her wife liked the present.

"Someone wants to show me off," the Latina teased and put on the bracelet, which matched the one she was already wearing, the one she and Brittany had gotten while they were still in school.

"I also bought a wedding present for Rachel and her husband-to-be," Quinn said while Santana still marveled at her new jewelry.

"Yeah? What did you get them? I hope you got the poor guy some earplugs… and a gun."

"No, I went to Macy's and got them an espresso machine."

"And let me guess, you spent a small fortune on it, right?"

"It was on sale," Quinn argued quietly.

"How much?"

"Eight hundred."

"Seriously, you earn way too much money if you can spend so much on unimportant people like Rachel Berry."

"It's not my fault that I'm successful and I do deserve every dollar I get, just ask Richard. And you didn't complain about the expensive jewelry I just gave _you_."

"'Cause I am your wife, and not just someone you unfortunately know."

"Whatever, it's my money and I can spend it however I want to."

"But you don't want me to pay half of it, right? 'Cause I don't want to waste four hundred bucks on Rachel."

"It's what mine is yours anyway, right? So just sign the card and we're good."

Santana scribbled an S next to Quinn's name and handed the card back to her.

"Could you please write down your whole name?"

* * *

**A/N: **Once again thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this story. :D Those who know it from lj: yes there will be more. :)

And please don´t forget to leave a comment or something. ^^


	4. Hyper Glow

**Hyper Glow***

"I'm Quinn Fabray, I never get sick."

"You're sick," Santana stated one day at the end of September, a few weeks after Rachel's wedding, while they got dressed in Quinn's bedroom.

The blonde barely paid attention to Santana from her spot in front of her wardrobe. "I'm not sick, all I have is a stuffed-up nose and with the help of some nose spray that will be gone in a minute."

"You've got a fever as well," Santana added unimpressed. "You should stay at home, take a nice hot bath and spend the rest of the day in bed so it won't get worse."

"In all my life there have only been a handful of days I didn't go to school, college or work, and today isn't one of them. I can't stay at home because of some tiny cold. I'm more responsible than that."

"Staying at home would be the responsible thing to do," Santana argued calmly and made her way to the kitchen to prepare Quinn some tea, instead of the usual coffee. "I'm sure Richard won't mind if you stay at home for a day or two. You're of no use if you're sick anyway," she called back towards the bedroom.

"I'm not sick," Quinn replied once again, walking into the kitchen while buttoning up her blouse.

"I told you, you should've worn a jacket yesterday and the day before."

"Whatever, what's this?" With a look of disdain Quinn eyed the mug full of tea Santana had sat down in front of her.

"It´s called tea and it's good for your throat."

"I already told you; I'm not sick! I'm Quinn Fabray, I don't get sick. Ever. Except for when some people are particularly creative in order to infected me with mono of course."

"I only did that to prove a point," Santana defended herself, not in the least bit sorry for her actions.

"Which was?"

"That you _were_- remember the emphasis on were- a cheating whore."

"No wonder I hated you back then," Quinn mumbled while she grabbed her mug of strange smelling tea. "You _were _a fucking bitch."

Ignoring the dig Santana put a hand on Quinn's forehead and frowned. "Seriously, you're burning up, you should stay at home. Do you want me to call in sick for you?"

Pushing her wife's hand away Quinn took a small sip of her beverage and grimaced at the taste. "No! And what the hell is this?"

"Just drink it," Santana ordered while she herself had her second cup of (delicious, steamy) coffee. "In a few hours you will feel like shit and then you'll think: Dear God, why didn't I listen to my wife, who is always right? Why didn't I, oh Lord?"

"I can guarantee you, I will not," Quinn stated, sure of herself. "And I am most definitely not sick!"

* * *

It was just past one when Santana´s cell vibrated in the back pocket of her jeans and Quinn's name flashed across the screen. "Yup?"

"I'm dying!"

"Hi Baby," Santana greeted her wife cheerfully. "You sound awful, could it be that you're sick? That Quinn 'I never get sick' Fabray has a cold? A terrible, terrible cold?"

At the other end of the line Quinn could only groan, very much annoyed. "I hate you. Just come here and pick me up," with that she hung up.

Twenty minutes later Santana walked into Quinn's office and found her wife half asleep and looking absolutely miserable on the couch in her bureau.

"Cookie?" Quinn asked feebly from her spot underneath the thin blanket, when she noticed someone enter the room.

"Yeah, babe, it's me," Santana replied quietly and kneeled down next to her wife. "Let's get you home, okay?"

"I wanna see a doctor."

"Quinn, you have cold, a boring and plain cold, not some horrible disease. And we have everything we need for you to get better at home, so I won't make a detour to see some doctor who will tell you the exact same thing."

"But I feel like dying," the blonde argued as she sat up.

"Well, you're not, and if things do get worse, which I seriously doubt, since you've already hit rock bottom considering the way you look, which is awful by the way, we'll just call my dad, okay?"

Ignoring the insult, Quinn complied, "fine."

After helping her wife into a warm coat and putting a scarf around her neck, Santana escorted Quinn out of the office building and towards her car, not once letting go of her clammy hand.

* * *

Back at Quinn's apartment, Santana shoved her into the shower and even stuck around to help her get dressed after.

"Come on, lift your arms for me," the Latina said a little impatiently, nudging her blonde wife.

With great difficulty and a lot of suffering, groaning, and moaning, Quinn raised her arms over her head and let Santana pull the big, comfy hoodie over her head.

"I never knew that you turn into such a child when you're sick," Santana noted and brushed some of Quinn's hair out of her face and back under the hood of the sweater. If it weren't for the running nose she would've looked rather adorable in Santana's opinion, but the snot kind of ruined everything.

"I'm not," the blonde mumbled with a pout and stepped into the pajama pants held out for her. "But I really do feel like dying."

"Which is why you're going to spend the rest of the day in bed."

"Will you stay here with me?"

Santana wasn't sure whether or not the pitiful sniffling at the end of the question was for show or not, but she decided to stay anyway.

"Yeah, I will, now get into bed, I'll bring you some tea in a few minutes."

In the door frame of the bathroom Quinn turned back around and gave Santana a small smile, "Thanks, San."

"You don't have to thank me," Santana stated with a smirk, "'cause you're totally going to make today up to me with lots and lots of kinky sex, and maybe a strip or something, so don't even think for a minute that I'm doing this for free."

With an eye role (which actually made her head hurt (so not cool)) Quinn turned around and stumbled towards her, at that moment, very inviting looking bed.

Ten minutes later, Santana walked into the bedroom with a steaming cup of tea and a hot-water bag, which she unceremoniously dumped underneath Quinn's blanket.

"Thanks," Quinn said, taking the mug in both hands. "Could you bring me my laptop now? I'd like to do some work."

Santana crossed her arms and took stance at the end of the bed. "No, you will not."

"What? Why not? I'm in bed, all wrapped up, I'm drinking your stupid tea," Quinn even took a sip to underline the statement, "and I'm armed with enough tissues to last a lifetime. So let me just check some mail and make a few calls to the office."

The Latina didn't even bat an eyelash. "No, you need to rest, sleep it off and let your body heal itself, which means no work."

"God, you sound like some stupid healer or something."

"Whatever, I hid your laptop and phone anyway, so you might as well accept my answer."

"God, you're so... ARGH... just give me at least my cell," Quinn demanded and held out her hand.

"Nope, just try to sleep and before you know it you'll sit behind your desk again, you workaholic."

"I have to work, okay? It's important-"

Santana interrupted her, "no one will die if you take one or two days off, so relax and sleep."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah ah, save your voice," the Latina interrupted again. "You're the most exhausting sick person I've ever seen, you know that?" Santana said and took a seat on the bed as well to make sure Quinn stayed put.

"Fine, then I'll sleep, mama bear."

"Good."

"..."

"You do know that closing one's eyes helps with going to sleep, right?" Santana asked after they had stared at each other for more than three minutes.

"I hate you."

When Quinn finally did close her eyes she fell asleep within minutes and Santana took the time to do some paperwork for her company, while checking on her wife from time to time, sometimes even giving her a back rub or carefully pushing a strand of hair back behind her ears.

An hour later, when Quinn's wheezing and snoring, which was everything but sexy, got too bad, Santana got up and left for the kitchen to take care of the dishes that were piling up on the counter tops. Since her wife was still asleep by the time she was done with that she also did Quinn's laundry, before she settled in the living room to work some more.

* * *

"Why aren't you in bed?" Santana asked when she saw Quinn standing in the doorway to the living room with her pillow and blanket under her arm a little after six.

"I'm all lonely in the bedroom. I wanna be around you," the blonde said and plopped down on her couch. "Tuck me in!"

With a sigh Santana got up from the armchair she was occupying and helped her wife get settled. "All good?" She asked when only Quinn's face was left visible.

"Yeah, thanks, cookie," the blonde replied and turned around a little to get more comfortable. "What are you doing?"

"Just some stuff for the shop, nothing exciting," Santana answered and sat back down across from Quinn. "But guess who called me today."

Instead of guessing Quinn only shrugged her shoulders even though it was barely noticeable underneath her mountain of blankets.

"Rachel fucking Berry-Bloom. For whatever reason she thinks we´re kind of friends now since I attended her stupid wedding."

"What did she want?"

"She asked me to help her write her memoirs. Her fucking memoirs! She´s not even thirty and already wants to write a book about her life!"

"Didn´t that Bieber-kid write a book about his life when he was like twelve?"

"So not the point, and how the hell does the midget even know that I have a degree in Literature? I never told her that."

Quinn only shrugged her shoulders, hiding suspiciously behind her blankets.

"Well, whatever, but she thinks that it qualifies me to help her write 'the greatest book in the history of mankind', her words, not mine."

Even though Santana spent most of her time working at her company she still did some freelance stuff for several magazines and newspapers from time to time. After all she didn't get a degree in comparative literature for nothing.

"And? Are you going to do it?" Quinn asked, then started coughing again. "God, why can't I just die?" She mumbled miserably into her pillow.

"Well, she just didn´t leave me alone until I said yes," Santana answered, remembering their too-long phone-calls (yes, as in several, since Rachel didn´t get the meaning of someone simply hanging up on her) a few hours prior. "But maybe I´ll find a way out. For now I´ll just change my phone number and hope she´ll eventually forget about it... So, you want some more tea?"

"Yeah, I guess, though I already feel like I'm made of nothing but tea."

"Do you want me to make you something to eat as well?"

"I'm not hungry," Quinn replied, the mention of food not sounding too appealing. "But then again some fruit would be nice."

Closing her laptop Santana got up from her chair and went to the kitchen, dropping a short kiss on Quinn's forehead on the way and therewith putting a smile on her wife's face.

"You'd make a great nurse, you know that?" Quinn mumbled a while later, accepting the tea and the bowl of fruit Santana held out to her.

"I wouldn't. I hate being around sick people for longer periods of time, helping out for a few hours, that´s fine, but doing nothing but? No thanks."

"But you did spent the whole day with me."

"'Cause you are my wife and when you're not all snotty and ew, you're a fucking great lay, so I can suffer for a day or two when it's you who's not feeling good."

Because seriously, taking care of a sick person was no fun in Santana's book, not when she didn´t get anything out of it.

"I mean, there's like nothing cute or romantic about looking after someone who's sick. It's simply ew, and something you kinda have to do, not something you're desperately waiting for to happen so that you can prove your love and loyalty or some shit."

"Thanks anyway... I guess," Quinn muttered quite surprised at Santana's little outburst.

* * *

"Okay, some nice, greasy pizza for me," Santana said and put her dinner on the coffee table, "and some healthy chicken soup for you," she continued, handing Quinn her bowl.

"But I want pizza too."

"Well, and I want world peace, tough shit, huh?"

"Come on, San, at least one piece? I need some real food."

Santana eyed both Quinn and the pizza for a moment, "fine, but if you end up puking, I won't be there to hold back your hair."

"No surprise here," Quinn deadpanned and grabbed herself some pizza. "You got half chicken, bacon and mushrooms anyway, and I know for a fact that you hate mushrooms."

"That was just out of habit," Santana defended herself, "not because I care or something."

"Sure, cookie."

"Just eat your dinner, will ya?"

"Okay,... can we watch CSI?"

"God, you're so demanding!"

* * *

After she had taken a long and hot shower herself, Santana went to pick up all the used tissue Quinn had spread strategically all over the living and bedroom during the day. "Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!" Whereby she could barely hold back her disgust, but managed to throw them into the trashcan, before she went back to the bathroom to scrub her hands clean. It was the first time ever that she had some kind of understanding for Miss Pillsbury's constant need for cleanliness.

When she got into bed with Quinn a few moments later, the blonde turned around to face her. "Kiss," Quinn demanded sleepily and pursed her lips.

But all Santana could do was stare at her wife incredulously. "No! I don't think so. You're sick and kinda yucky right now, so that kiss will have to wait till tomorrow... if you're lucky."

"You're such a meanie."

"What else is new? Now close your eyes and go to sleep," Santana ordered, hoping the blonde wouldn't sneeze on her again.

"You are staying the night, right?" Quinn mumbled while she got more comfortable.

"Obviously."

"Good... Love you," the blonde said moments before she fell asleep.

With Quinn asleep next to her Santana got comfortable as well and placed a hand on the small of her wife's back. She still kept a safe distance away from Quinn, of course, but she did want the blonde to know that she was there... taking care of her.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this was written before 2x12 aired, so Santana´s not too keen on taking care of a sick Quinn. And they will probably always be a little OOC, since I can´t always keep up with their newest character ´developments´ on the show; plus: this is set several years after high school so I think it´s okay for them to have changed a little. Nonetheless I don´t want to stray too far from how they are portrayed on the show... yeah, I hope you like it anyway. :)

PS: It´s not the same version that was posted on lj, there are some minor changes.

*title of a song by Adventure.

Reviews would be great. :D


	5. You can't hurry love

**Intimate**

_**or You can't hurry love…**_

_**or Help! I'm falling in love with my wife!**_

_What happened since Quinn was sick:_

_The weeks before Christmas that year had turned out to be a nightmare, with both Quinn and Santana working a lot, the latter even more so than usual. The holidays following had been spent with their families, apart from each other. Quinn and Santana had met up to go to London for New Years and visit Brittany for a few days. The blonde had been practically attached to Santana's hip during their whole stay; a fact that drove Quinn mad with jealousy, but on a related note was the reason Santana got hot, possessive sex with her wife every night of their stay and for weeks after.

* * *

_

Now it was May again, a little over a year after they had gotten married, and Santana had been in Puerto Rico for the last three weeks to spend some time with her nana (who hadn't been feeling well for a while) and to talk about business with her uncle and cousin.

So instead of celebrating her first wedding anniversary with her wife, Quinn had gotten incredibly drunk at home and had wallowed in misery. She couldn't stop asking herself why she missed someone she had only married for career-related reasons, someone she didn't even like forty percent of the time they spent together, as much as she did.

On top of that she was fairly certain that she had officially fallen in love with the Latina over the course of the past year; a fact that was pretty much proven when she nearly burst into tears of happiness when Santana had called late that evening to tell her that she had left a little present in the bedroom and that she missed her and was sad they couldn't spent this day together. She didn't care that all Santana had gotten her was a CD (it would quickly become her favorite); the more important point being that the Latina hadn't forgotten and that she had cared enough to get her something.

And now, two weeks later, Santana was supposed to be back from her trip and Quinn was so nervous about seeing her again that she was constantly on the verge of puking her guts out. Those last weeks they had spent apart had made her realize that she was indeed in love with her wife and that there was no more brushing it off or denying it; she had to tell Santana the truth but somehow that made her feel like she was about to commit a crime.

She had spent the last days thinking of nothing but her relationship with the Latina. Contemplating whether or not she could really love someone like Santana, whether she could see herself spending the rest of her life with her old classmate. She knew that they would never have this picture perfect romance, and she was pretty certain that they were _not_ made for each other, and obviously there were times when she pretty much wanted to rip the Latina in a half and when she was glad that Santana still had her own apartment so that they didn't have to see each other for a while if they didn't want to.

But on the other hand, there were also times when she woke up in Santana's cozy but somewhat small bedroom, which barely fit a bed and a closet, and couldn't help but feel like the happiest girl in the world, because it was her who got to wake up next to Santana, who got the first kiss (and sometimes insult) of the day.

Moreover it wasn't like they had ever said that they _wouldn't_ fall in love, and as far as Quinn remembered she had never signed any not-falling-in-love-agreements either. Then again, this was Santana she was thinking about, the girl with the sex-is-not-dating-rule, the woman who had left her boyfriend of three years in college because he had the 'audacity' to propose to her unannounced…

What the hell was she thinking? Santana was probably going to take of running as soon as Quinn uttered the words in-love in context with both their names.

But no, despite her reservations Quinn had decided to come clean, she wanted certainty and in order to get it she had to tell Santana how she felt.

So when Quinn walked home that evening she was looking forward to a nice and quiet evening at home with her wife, a bottle of wine and a declaration of love on her part. Yep, cheesy, but totally her cup of tea.

If she remembered correctly Santana´s flight had landed three hours before and they had agreed on meeting at her apartment, so if everything went well the Latina should be already there waiting for her (and yes, she did like the thought of that).

A new wave of excitement and nervousness (and of course nausea) washed over Quinn and after taking one last deep breath she entered her building.

* * *

It took her about five seconds to figure out that the loud music she could hear when she walked down the hall towards her apartment (loud enough to make the floor beneath her vibrate) was coming out of her home.

Not a good sign.

Cautiously Quinn opened the door to her place and was met with several people she didn't know or had seen only a handful of times. Her wife was dancing on the coffee table with a beer bottle in hand, dressed in tiny shorts (showing off her ridiculous tan and well defined legs) and a baseball cap on top of her head.

"Tina?" Quinn addressed her just as her friend tried to sneak out without being seen. "What are you doing here? And why didn't you try to stop this?"

The other woman only shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno," she mumbled, fiddling with the beer bottle in her hands. "One must celebrate, when one has the chance?"

Quinn ignored Tina´s half-hearted try of an excuse. "God, who are all these people? And where did all the booze come from? And why the hell is Santana half naked on my coffee table?" Throwing her jacket, keys, purse and hopes for a quiet evening to the floor, Quinn walked up to Santana, set on getting an explanation for this little impromptu party at her place.

As usual Santana didn't immediately pick up on Quinn´s mood and instead of trying to calm her wife down just danced provocatively to the techno beats leaving the stereo.

"You dance like a stripper," the blonde deadpanned after Santana had finally gotten off the table and had greeted her with a kiss; she tasted like beer, whiskey and cigarettes. "And right now you look like one as well."

"If you want I can strip for you when everybody else is gone," Santana whispered unimpressed and nibbled on Quinn´s ear, making it hard for the blonde to breathe, let alone think. "I missed you."

"I can see how much you missed me," Quinn said and took a step away from her wife; she couldn't concentrate with Santana so close to her. "So much that you threw a party in my apartment as soon as you got back from a three week trip without even telling me."

"Well, I´m sorry, this wasn't exactly planned, but when Tina picked me up from the airport we ran into Lilly and Kyle and then… I don´t know. One thing led to the other and here we are, having fun," Santana told Quinn, ending her explanation with a beaming smile. "But I'm really glad you're finally here," she said, wrapping an arm around her wife, trying to kiss her.

"Don't touch me! God, you're still as irresponsible as you were as a teenager!"

"And you're still just as stuck up! I don't get what your problem is; it's just a few people coming over for a drink. It´s not like I'm having an _orgy_."

That only managed to further agitate the blonde. She pushed Santana away from her again and crossed her arms. "Now that you mention it, did you sleep with anybody on your trip?"

"No," Santana answered immediately, and after a beat, "was I allowed to? 'Cause there was this _really _hot chick, who totally had a thing for me," she said grinning widely.

Quinn wanted to slap her.

This wasn't how she had pictured the night to go; with them fighting and a dozen people watching.

"Why are you so pissed? It's just a little party and today's Friday so what´s the big deal?" Santana asked, getting a little irritated herself, and took a big gulp of her beer.

"Could you maybe stop drinking for a second? And for the love of God, put on a shirt!"

"God, what the fuck is wrong with you? Sex-starved much, or what? We can have a quickie if you want."

This time Quinn was really close to actually slapping Santana in the face.

But she settled with a glare, one that was still working as good as it did in high school and her counterpart did look intimidated even if for only a second or two.

Tina held her breath while Quinn and Santana stared at each other; this could end badly.

Even though there was still music playing it was awfully quiet in the apartment, most of the people were watching their exchange with great interest, something Quinn was very well aware of.

"Your taste in music sucks," the blonde stated finally, when the next nerve-racking house song started playing, making her head pound.

"As does my taste in women obviously," Santana retorted quickly, much to Quinn's surprise. The Latina seemed to be quite a bit intoxicated, barely able to stand still. "Seriously, I don't get why you're turning this into such a drama. It's a fucking party, nothing more," she continued, really not understanding why Quinn was making such a big fuss about it. "So stop being such a _mom_ and just have fun for a change!"

Tina cringed at that. Big mistake.

Before saying anything Quinn took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go take a walk around the block and when I get back I want all these people gone, understood?" She finally announced icily and then turned around to leave her apartment, not even waiting for Santana to reply.

* * *

When Quinn came back twenty minutes later, she found her apartment empty and pretty clean considering there had been two dozen people partying in it not even half an hour before.

Santana sat on the floor in the living room (now wearing a shirt), her legs stretched out before her, leaning back against the wall, and she was on the phone, probably talking to either Brittany or her mom, more than likely complaining about her wife.

Quinn went to the bedroom without addressing the Latina and got ready for bed. For the first five minutes she was certain that Santana would come join her once she got off the phone so that they could talk, but instead she heard her front door slam shut ten minutes later and then silence.

This wasn't how she had imagined the night to end.

Absolutely not.

Because now she was alone in bed again, just like she had been for the last three weeks and she couldn't help but think that something definitely had to change.

* * *

Santana was still in her pajama pants (the one with the silly looking frogs - a christmas present from Brittany) and a gray sweater by the time Quinn came over the next day. The blonde found her sitting in the giant and very comfy armchair in her living room, the big window in front of her opened wide, letting the spring sun shine into the room.

Quinn was greeted with a lazy "Hi," which Santana called over her shoulder not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

Obviously the Latina was still a little peeved.

After she had dropped her purse and jacket on the floor in the hall, Quinn walked into Santana's living room. She went to straddle her wife on the chair and took the book –something French- out of her hands to get Santana's attention. Her hair was all messy and she looked like she didn't sleep a lot the night before, much like Quinn herself.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," the blonde said quietly while tracing the pattern on Santana's sweater. "I guess I overreacted a little."

"Yeah, you could say that," Santana replied, still sounding a little annoyed, but that was nothing uncommon.

"I just… I had different plans for last night," Quinn admitted, she had given herself a pep-talk on the way over and she had decided to talk to Santana about her feelings, consequences be damned.

"Well, maybe you should've told me, then I wouldn't have thrown a spontaneous party. I mean, they are my friends, well at least some of them, and I haven't seen them in three weeks either, so I figured a small welcome back party would be okay. I didn't know you´d go all Xanthippe on me because of it."

Nervously playing around with the hem of Santana's sweater, Quinn could only shrug.

"So, what were your plans for last night then?"

"I… erm…" Quinn cleared her throat.

So this was it.

The moment of truth.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. I mean you've been gone for almost a month-"

"Awww, you missed me," Santana interrupted her with a teasing grin. "I'm flattered," she added and Quinn thought she sounded surprisingly honest.

"Well, I did actually. I really missed you," the blonde confirmed, hoping her wife would pick up on her serious tone and stop joking around.

"Okay, you're being all strange… what's up? Did anything happen while I was away?"

"You could say that… I mean, it's been coming for a long time and I-"

"Oh my God, you met someone else and want to get divorced, right?" Santana interrupted again and sat up a little straighter, all color drained from her face.

"I- _**No!**_ I don´t want to get divorced. I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting on top of you with my hand under your shirt if I wanted to end things between us."

"That's true," Santana agreed and let out a relieved sigh. "So, then what is it?" She asked, squeezing Quinn's thighs reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath the blonde started to explain herself, "I realized that my feelings for you have changed since we got married. I mean a year ago we were barely friends, who had lots of unbelievably great sex," (here Santana couldn't help but smirk, obviously) "but then we suddenly married and started to spend so much time together and… I mean we're kinda exclusive, right? And that has to mean something, doesn't it? So, what I'm trying to say is… I'm in love with you. I don't know when it happened and I honestly don't care, but when I look at you now all I can think is: God, I love her, I _really, really _love her and I'm glad that she's my wife…. So, yes, I thought you should know that," Quinn ended insecure; she sounded like some second-class daytime soap opera character.

"Oh, well, I already did," Santana replied easily. "I mean I know that we didn't really talk about it, but that was because I didn't know that I had to make an announcement. I figured that since we're married that was kind of redundant."

All Quinn could do was stare at her wife open-mouthed, her eyes screaming _seriously?_

"I mean I didn't know our life was some stupid chick flick, where we make totally clichéd declarations of love and in turn a fool of ourselves. I mean seriously? Are there people who do that in real life without being sarcastic or ironic?" Santana continued when Quinn didn't say anything.

That pulled Quinn out of her state of shock, "You're so cold-hearted."

"It's called being realistic. And sorry I'm not some girly girl who goes totally gaga over whispered sweet nothings and starts giggling like some imbecile when someone tells her they're in love with her."

They remained silent for a moment, both taking in the new information.

"So, you're saying that you are in love with me? Like real, honest love?" Quinn asked just to make sure.

With a small laugh Santana answered, "Yeah, it's the kind of love where I want to spend the rest of my life with you, which I guess is pretty convenient seeing as we're already married," she said with an amused grin.

"Why did you never say anything?"

"I thought it was clear that I love you when I didn't leave you after five months and never cheated on you, I mean I've never done _that _before."

"That's true... I guess."

"You're such a dumbo. Let me guess, you've been beating up yourself over this for God knows how long, right?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe?"

"You could've just told me."

"I was, I don't know, scared I guess. I mean when we got married we never really talked about the future and for how long we'd stay together, it was only about the promotion. And when I started falling in love with you… I thought you probably didn't feel the same and that you'd want to get divorced."

"That would've been pretty stupid, huh? Getting divorced because my wife loves me?"

Quinn shrugged. "You never let it on that you might feel more for me than… _arousal_," she said, her hands traveling up to Santana´s chest, touching her boobs over the clothing.

Santana laughed, "well, I still get turned on pretty fast when you're around, but I don't think that's a bad thing, at least not in my book."

After letting out a relieved and exuberantly happy sigh Quinn slipped off Santana and curled up next to her. She gazed out the window and enjoyed the feeling of warmth surrounding her, coming from both Santana´s body and their newly vocalized feelings.

"If our high school-selves could see us now they´d kill each other… or themselves," Quinn noted amused after a while.

"My high school-self would totally wait to watch us have sex."

"You're such a narcissist."

"Uh-uh, someone's packing out the big words, but seriously we're hot together, your high school-self should totally stick around to see that."

"You're stupid."

"And yet you totally love me."

"Guess then I might be the one who's stupid."

"Can't disagree with that," Santana said with a smirk, intertwining her fingers with Quinn's before the blonde could poke her for being cheeky.

"What are you reading?" Quinn asked after another stretch of comfortable silence.

Holding up the book to show her wife the cover, Santana replied, "_Monsieur Ibrahim et les fleurs du Coran_."

"Read it to me."

"It's in French… and you don't speak French."

This time it was Quinn who rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of that, but I like listening to your voice," she said, while one of her hands was wandering underneath a sweater to caress soft skin.

"God, you're already starting to get mushy," Santana stated, making a face.

"Hearing you speak French is a total turn on as well," Quinn mumbled and placed a series of kisses along her wife´s neck, loving how the Latina always smelled like coffee.

"Well, if you put it like that…" Santana said trailing off and distractedly opened the book again to resume reading. _"Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le hall du Grand Hôtel de Cabourg, ça a été plus fort que moi : je me suis mis à pleurer. J'ai pleuré pendant deux heures, trois heures, je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon soufflé."_

While Santana continued reading, Quinn pushed her sweater further up her body (grinning when she realized that her wife wasn't wearing anything underneath). Her hands kept trailing along the Latina's ribcage, whilst she placed languid kisses on soft skin.

"_Monsieur Ibrahim me regardait pleurer. Il attendait patiemment que je parle. Enfin, j'ai fini par articuler :  
- C'est trop beau, ici, monsieur Ibrahim, c'est beaucoup trop beau. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne mérite pas ça. Monsieur Ibrahim a souri."_

Quinn went to straddle Santana again and began unbuttoning her own blouse, which for once shut her lover (finally her lover!) up.

"Keep reading," she ordered, knowing that Santana didn't mind being bossed around every once in a while.

_"- La beauté, Momo, elle est partout. Où que tu tournes les veux-"_

Her fingertips teased Santana's neck and her thumb brushed over a hard nipple, making the woman underneath her take a deep shaky breath.

When Quinn's lace bra became visible and her blouse landed soundlessly on the floor, Santana had even more trouble concentrating on the text.

And when the blonde started to touch herself Santana couldn't help it and finally dropped her book to sit up and kiss the tease above her.

Needless to say that for the rest of the night Quinn basked in Santana´s want and love, feeling like she was finally coming home.

* * *

**OUTTAKES**

Q- Does this mean you will start wearing the ring?

S- I will continue wearing it around my neck, yes.

Q- Why can't you put it on your finger?

S- That's just not me, I told you that when I said yes to your proposal.

Q- I know, but back then you weren't in love with me.

S- Still, I'll wear it on special occasions but otherwise it'll stay on my necklace... close to my heart.

Q- Fine.

S- You don't want to have like another ceremony now, do you?

Q- No, don't worry, I don't want to have a second wedding.

S- Good, 'cause I _really_ don't like weddings.

Q- Did I tell you that my mom's getting married again this summer?

S- You're kidding me, right? Well, I won't go anyway. Your mom's a bitch.

Q- You will go, you will smile the whole day and not say a bad word and you'll even wear the stupid lime-green dress she picked out for you.

S- …

Q- And do you know why you'll do all that?

S- Because I love you?

Q- …

S- !

S- Are you going to go all mushy and girly on me now that we've exchanged our _I love you´s_? 'Cause I kinda like our banter, and you know I'm not really into all this romance shit.

Q- So you'll never give me flowers or chocolate?

S- No, not unless I missed your birthday or some anniversary and need something incredibly cheap and cheesy and lame to make it up to you.

Q- It's a miracle to me how I could ever fall in love with you.

Santana only grinned widely, making Quinn's heart jump (she was so pathetic).

S- It's because I'm special …and fucking hot …and a goddess in bed …

Q- …

S- … Tell me again when your birthday was..?

Q- …

S- **OW!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So, as I said before it´s still a little OOC, which is why Santana can speak both French and Spanish. I don´t know whether I ever mentioned it but she´s supposed to have a degree in comparative literature from some Ivy-League College. (Yes, I totally made her an _intellectual _bitch.)

naluu92: No, I didn´t delete this from LJ. It´s still posted on my journal.

I hope you still like this story, and once again thanks to all of you who reviewed. I guess it´s pretty obvious that you´re the ones I´m writing this for. :D


	6. There are colors in the air

**There are colors in the air**

"Ah, there she is, as cheery as ever," Tina said with a chuckle when she saw Santana coming down the hall towards Quinn's office, as always a scowl on her pretty face. "You know, I wonder how she could ever be a cheerleader, I mean Santana's probably the most un-cheerful person I have ever met."

"True, but she can do things with her body like you wouldn't believe it," Quinn said dreamily.

"Okay, I don't even want to know- I just… don't want to know! So please, spare me any details."

Winking at Quinn´s secretary Santana finally stepped into the office (twenty minutes late) and closed the door behind her. "Hey you two, sorry I'm late, but I got held up at the shop and it took me forever to get here," the Latina explained while she stripped off her coat, beanie and bicycle gloves, leaving her in one of her brown shop-shirts (it had a smiling coffee bean on it- Tina found it hilarious) and some black jeans. "You got Indian?"

Quinn nodded in affirmation, "Tina's treat."

"That's highly suspicious," Santana said as she sat down next to her wife on the black leather couch, "She never pays for lunch unless she wants something."

"You make me sound like a freeloader."

"Well, I don't blame you, I make Quinn pay for almost everything as well," the Latina said, making the blonde frown. "Hello, by the way," Santana continued and kissed the frown away.

"God, your lips are freezing."

If there was one thing that got Quinn easily distracted it was Santana's lips.

"Yuck! Could you maybe wait till I've finished eating before you start with the 'heating up'?" Tina asked and threw a napkin at them. "You're worse than all of the teenagers I work with."

"Whatever," with a smile Santana took the napkin from Quinn's head. "So, what is it that you want?"

They both looked at her expectantly and Tina figured that beating around the bush wasn't going to work anyway. "Fine. Do you guys remember the guy I told to you about? The one who gives guitar lessons at the community center I sometimes work at?"

Santana didn't remember but she nonetheless nodded her head along with her wife, she was nice like that.

"Well, we went on another date last week and he asked me whether I wanted to go camping with him. He knows those really great trails in Vermont, and he said we could go fishing and make a romantic campfire," (that's where Santana knew that she'd probably end up going) "and I really, really want to go, but I'm not sure I want to go alone with him. He said it would be okay if I brought some friends, so I thought maybe you'd like to join me…?"

"No," Santana said, hoping that maybe she could get out of this if she acted quick enough, "I'm Santana Lopez, I just don't _do_ camping."

It looked like her plan might even work, since Quinn wasn't really a camping fan either, and she was sure that her wife was just about to decline, when Tina started talking again.

"Quinnie, please? I mean he could be a mass murderer and you don't really want me to go alone with him, do you?"

"So you want us to with you so that you don´t have to die alone? Thanks a lot," Santana said, really, really hoping that Quinn wouldn't fall for Tina's act.

"Please, it's just _one_ weekend, pretty please."

In slow motion Quinn turned her head to look at her wife. "It could be fun, don't you think? And a campfire actually does sound romantic."

"Then you two go with him."

"_San_."

"Fine," the Latina said after a long pause. "I hate it when you use your wife-voice. And if it sucks, don't say I didn't warn you."

"You didn't warn us," Tina noted smartly.

"Consider yourself warned now," Santana replied and then turned to her wife. "And you: I don't want to hear even one complaint from you while we're there, got it? One bad word and we'll be back on our way to the city."

"Sure, cookie," Quinn said, placing a lingering kiss on the Latina's lips.

For once it was Tina who rolled her eyes.

* * *

"They're late," Santana noted while she sat next to Quinn in the car, waiting for Tina and her crush to finally show up so that they could drive to Vermont. (She still couldn't believe she was going to be camping in the wilderness for the next forty eight hours.)

"Barely a minute," the blonde replied after checking the time. "And it's not like you´re dying to finally get there, so stop whining."

It was just after three on a Friday afternoon and they were parked in front of Tina's apartment building to pick up their camping companions. Santana had spent half of their lunch break trying to get out of the trip (the other thirty minutes they had sex), but to no avail.

While Quinn was drumming on the steering wheel, Santana stared out the window, watching the front door like a hawk. She hated waiting, even more so, when she was everything but excited for the thing she was waiting for.

"You look nice by the way," the Latina said after a moment of silence.

Her wife was wearing a checkered blouse above a plain white t-shirt and jeans, quite a contrast to the office attire she usually wore during the day.

"Actually you look hot," Santana corrected herself, "Would you mind if I put my hand down your pants?"

Surprised at the question Quinn laughed good-humoredly. "You did that just two hours ago," she said.

Santana shrugged, "so?"

Pushing the Latina's hand away from her crotch and instead intertwining their fingers, Quinn leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Santana´s lips. "At least wait until tonight."

"If hand-holding is all I'm going to get right now, I want at least a real kiss."

"That'll have to wait as well, "Quinn replied and motioned to where Tina and her crush, a guy with long hair and a full beard, stepped out of the house. "Remember to be nice, okay?"

"You don't need to remind me to be nice whenever we meet new people."

"Yes, I do."

"Whatever."

After introductions were made (the date's name was Roger) Quinn started her car and off they were to Vermont for a weekend of camping fun.

* * *

_**FRIDAY**_

"The campsite is just three miles from here," Roger told them after they had all piled out of the car. "We should get there just before it gets dark," he continued excitedly. Tina stood next to him, smiling widely.

"Awesome!" Santana exclaimed as sarcastically as humanly possible while she helped Quinn strap on the backpack containing all their stuff.

"Uff, why is this thing so heavy?" The blonde asked, nearly falling over.

"I packed everything Tina told me to," Santana answered, grabbing their sleeping bags, and then closed the trunk.

Quinn eyed her disbelievingly. "That's all you´re going to carry?"

"Yes, that and the responsibility," her wife grinned back, zipping up her expensive outdoor jacket (she blackmailed Quinn into buying it for her).

"Alright, let's go then!" Tina said cheerily before her two friends had the chance to start a fight.

After giving her wife a peck, Santana started to follow Roger up the trail leading them to their campsite and after saying a quick prayer so did Quinn.

Not even five minutes into the walk through the forest Quinn missed a little creek the other three had already bypassed and got her feet wet.

"Perfect, just perfect," she angrily mumbled to herself and hurried to catch up.

"You alright, babe?" Santana asked and Quinn put on a smile and nodded her head, like hell she was going to admit that she was already hating this trip in front of her wife.

"Perfect, everything's perfect."

For a moment Santana eyed the blonde skeptically, but then simply shrugged her shoulders and kissed her.

* * *

"Is it just me or is it fucking cold today?" Santana asked an hour later. "My limbs are fucking freezing."

Quinn took one of her cold hands in her own. "It's not just you, I'm cold as well. Did you pack any gloves?"

"Yeah, but they're like at the bottom of the backpack," the Latina answered. "Thank god I decided to wear underwear today, otherwise my best parts would probably turn into ice cubes."

Walking only a few feet ahead of them Roger turned around, momentarily forgetting his conversation with Tina, and gave her a strange look.

"You've got a problem Roger Ranger?" Santana snapped, totally blaming him for the whole situation.

"San," Quinn growled warningly, "be nice."

For the next ten minutes Santana settled on staring daggers in Roger's direction, hoping he might spontaneously combust or maybe burst into flames (at least she'd be warm then).

* * *

"Hi mom… no, Quinn and I are in Vermont… Camping," Santana turned to her wife, "She's laughing."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle herself. Admittedly the idea of Santana and her going camping was kind of funny and nobody knew that better than Santana´s mom.

The Latina rolled her eyes, "She's still laughing," she informed Quinn a few minutes later then turned her attention back to her mother. "Mom, was there an actual reason you called? Other than laughing at me and my wife?"

* * *

"AAAAAHhaaahhhhh! SPIDER! SPIDER! OH MY GOD! BIG FAT _**SPIDER**_!"

"Santana, that's just a leaf," Roger said calmly, taking the leaf from Quinn's head while the two women still jumped around frantically.

"A leaf that looks like a fucking spider," Santana grumbled helping her wife fix her hair.

The blonde punched her in the arm a second later. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry! How am I supposed to tell the difference between a spider and a leaf? I spent all of my Biology classes sexting Puck or fooling around with B."

"Okay, that´s something I really didn't need to know," Tina said shaking her head before she walked ahead.

"Yeah, me neither," Quinn agreed a little disgruntled (her jealousy showing) and followed her best friend.

"Oh come on! That was years ago and you totally already knew about that!" Santana shouted after her wife, her voice echoing slightly in the forest. "Why are you looking like that?" She then snapped at Roger who was still standing next to her.

With a huff and an eye roll she went after her wife, leaving Roger alone, asking himself why he thought that going on a camping trip with three women would be a good idea.

* * *

"We will only eat what nature provides us with, so it depends on what we'll find," Roger explained with a beaming smile after Quinn had asked him what they would eat for dinner later.

Santana wanted to smack him.

"I still have a pack of Skittles in my jacket, you?" She asked her wife. Santana knew she shouldn't have trusted Tina when she said that Roger would take care of the food.

"Three chocolate bars, a mountain dew and a bottle of wine in the back pack," Quinn replied quietly.

"At least we can get drunk… or well one of us."

"Who said I was going to share with you? After all I'm the one dragging all this stuff through the forest."

Santana looked at her in horror, "You can't do that!"

"Says who?"

"_You_! You always say ´_if you love someone you share everything with them_´when I don't want to give you any of my Belgian chocolates!"

"Well, that's different."

"Bitch!"

"Sour cookie," Quinn shot back.

"I hate how you always vary this stupid nickname!"

The blonde shrugged, "as long as it fits."

* * *

When they finally arrived at their campsite they quickly set up the tents, something Quinn was surprisingly good at, and then went to pick up some wood for the fire (a task Santana eagerly fulfilled, dying to get a little warmer).

After having watched Roger rub two sticks of wood together in order to light the fire for five minutes it was also the Latina who finally had enough and threw a lit match to get the campfire to burn.

"Well, that was no fun," Roger noted disappointed.

"Buhu."

"Very efficient, cookie," Quinn said and gave her wife a quick peck.

"I thought so too, thank you very much," the Latina replied proudly, trying to get even closer to her wife and steal some of her warmth.

* * *

Since Roger had planned for them to go fishing the next day combined with a fifteen mile hike, they all went to bed early (after a very unsatisfying dinner; Quinn and Santana had to share one of the chocolate bars afterwards to get the taste of whatever it was Roger had ´cooked´ out of their mouths).

"This must be by far the most horrible thing you've ever made me do, you know that?" Santana complained while she changed out of her jeans and into some sweatpants to sleep in.

Quinn watched her amused. "Even worse than Rachel's wedding?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but YES! Yes, worse than that!"

"Well, it's only for two days, you'll survive."

"Whatever. You totally owe me for this little trip to hell," the Latina said and went to lie down in her sleeping bag.

"Why do you get to sleep on the air mattress?" Quinn asked when she saw Santana get settled.

"'Cause I'm the one who packed it and blew air into it."

"And I carried it all the way from the car. I want to sleep on it as well!"

"Too bad it's only big enough for one of us."

Before Santana knew what was happening Quinn had rolled her of the mattress and onto the hard forest floor.

"You cow! Get off!"

"Make me!"

After scowling for a moment Santana wriggled out of her sleeping bag, unzipped Quinn's and crawled into it was well, using her own as a second blanket to cover her behind.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks for asking."

"Can we go to sleep now?" Quinn asked.

Santana grabbed her woolen hat, cuddled closer to her wife and then waited for a moment.

"Yes, now I'm good."

Not even two minutes later they heard Tina and Roger giggle in the other tent, followed by a shriek, then silence and finally quiet moaning.

"Okay," Santana started, "it's official: we really are in hell."

Quinn chuckled, but tried to ignore the sounds coming from across the campsite. "Don't be such a prude."

"It's nauseating. Your best friend is fucking the ranger."

"Just go to sleep," Quinn advised and placed a kiss on Santana's temple. "You smell nice," the blonde added absentmindedly after a while and took a deep breath.

Santana scoffed, "well, enjoy it while it lasts, with no shower within a ten mile radius I will smell like a dog on Sunday."

* * *

_**SATURDAY**_

The next morning they were awoken by a cheery Tina, who ´knocked´ on their tent, making drops of transpiration trickle down on her two friends.

"Ew, that's disgusting," Santana groaned and hid her face in Quinn's neck.

"Get up you two it's already eight!" Roger called from the other end of the campsite.

Santana groaned again.

It took them a while, but quarter past eight Quinn and Santana managed to crawl out of their tent. While Quinn only looked a little tired, concentrating solely on braiding her hair, Santana looked like someone had mugged her during the night. She put her hair in a messy bun and then stretched, glaring at Tina and challenging her to say something. The other woman just grinned at her.

"Good morning Santana," Roger greeted her with a beaming smile.

The Latina wanted to smack him again. "Fuck off, hobgoblin."

"I can't believe you even made sure that you got your coffee in the middle of nowhere in the wilderness," Quinn said a few minutes later when she saw Santana sitting next to the fire where she was busy boiling water and the small French Press filled with coffee powder on the ground next to her.

"Well, one has to have priorities; I might somehow survive without a bathroom for two days, but not without my coffee."

"So, coffee is your priority?"

"Yes, coffee and you, which is why I always make sure that Tina's shoelaces are untied, so that you and I have an advantage on her in case a bear or some other animal decides to come after us," Santana explained calmly.

"You what?" Noticing that her shoelaces were indeed untied, Tina gave Santana a nasty look, which the Latina of course ignored, and then leaned down to tie them up.

"So, I'm your priority?"

"You and always having access to fresh coffee, yes."

"That's kind of cute," Quinn decided after a moment.

"What can I say? I'm trying," Santana grinned. "Want some coffee as well?"

"God, you two are ridiculous, seriously ridiculous," Tina said.

"Okay, that's no coffee for the Asian then."

"What-WHY? I want coffee too!"

* * *

"This is so boring," Santana whispered to Quinn while they waited for a fish to bite. "I mean this is totally not helping me relax, quite the opposite actually. It's straining my nerves."

After walking through the forest for three hours they had finally settled down at the edge of a lake to catch themselves some dinner. And the prospect of _real_ food, was the only reason Santana was still talking to Roger instead of shoveling a hole to dump his body in.

"You're just too impatient, just like you're too impatient for golf."

"Because golfing and fishing is for ugly _old_ people, and I'm young and hot, so you see where the problem is?"

"Yeah, you're still a toddler on the inside," Quinn quipped.

"A toddler that likes boobs, exactly."

Instead of replying Quinn took a picture (Santana made a face) and then left her wife alone in order to go talk to Tina.

* * *

An hour later Roger had managed to catch two fish and had changed positions with Santana, so that the Latina was now standing waist-deep in the water, wearing some sort of waterproof fishing trousers. (Quinn had had the decency to stop laughing after five minutes.)

A sudden loud shriek informed the blonde and the other two that Santana had managed to fall into the water. They saw her coming up for air a second later, coughing, spluttering and cursing like a sailor, and soaked to the bone.

"Oh, no!" Tina exclaimed frightened. "She's going to kill one of us now, isn't she?"

Looking like she was indeed in the mood to kill someone Santana stalked out of the water, shivering like crazy.

"You know, you didn't smell that bad," Quinn noted amused while Santana started to peel off her wet garments, "but I appreciate the gesture."

"Why don't you all go fuck yourselves?" The Latina snapped back angrily. "And why don't you fucking help me get out of these clothes?"

"My pleasure."

With some difficulty they got Santana undressed and Quinn quickly took off her sweater to give to Santana, whose lips were turning bluer with every second.

"How do you manage to keep those abs?" Tina asked absently staring at her half naked friend.

Trying to smirk, but failing due to the cold, Santana replied , "Lots and lots of hot lesbian sex coupled with a stressful job and an annoying wife."

Quinn only rolled her eyes and helped her counterpart pull the warm sweater over her naked upper body.

"Thanks, babe," Santana said before sneezing a handful of times.

Quinn embraced her, trying to get her wife to warm up again. "I guess it's best if we go back to the campsite," she said. "She needs to get out of her jeans."

* * *

After Santana had changed into dry clothes, still freezing and sneezing, they rekindled the fire and decided to have an early dinner.

While Tina was only too happy helping Roger disembowel the fish, Santana and Quinn had opted to stay away, both not feeling the need to see such thing, let alone participate. Leaving the other two alone, and reluctantly stepping away from the fire, Santana went to search for her wife, who had yet to come back from her ´bathroom-trip´.

She found her hiding behind a tree.

Smoking a cigarette.

"Ts ts ts, what are you doing there?" Santana asked and crossed her arms.

In surprise Quinn threw the cigarette away, _of course_ igniting a patch of grass and therewith starting a small fire, which they quickly stomped out together.

"This whole nature thing is making me edgy," Quinn admitted a moment later, leaning back against the tree.

Santana couldn't help but snort. "No shit! How do you think I feel? I fell into that stupid lake and had to pee in front of a family of squirrels three times already."

"Oh, I saw them too," Quinn noted amused. "The smallest one was rather cute."

"This is still a horrible experience. I mean I would love it here if we could sleep in a bed in a nice little house with a kitchen and a fridge full of delicious food or at least frozen pizza and a bathroom, but in a tent with no toilet? I just wasn't made for this kind of shit."

"I hate it too, but you know, I'm glad I get to hate it together with you," Quinn said, shyly playing with the hem of Santana's pants.

"Yeah, me too," the Latina replied and stepped closer to her wife. "You know, I'm still a little cold," she said, eyeing the blonde hungrily.

She didn't have to say anything else, Quinn understood her just perfectly and pulled her into a kiss, smiling amused when Santana let out a small sigh of contentment. Making out against a tree in the middle of nowhere made Quinn unusually giddy and she could barely keep the grin off her face.

"This feels kind of like high school all over again," the blonde stated once their lips had separated.

"But in high school you didn't put out for me."

"Good that everybody else did then."

"But you're not everybody else," Santana mumbled, kissing down her wife´' neck. "You've always been kinda special to me," she clarified. "I love you."

For a second Quinn's breath caught in her throat. Because even though they had defined their feelings several months ago, Santana still didn't say those three words all too often.

* * *

Santana (naturally) rolled her eyes when Roger took out his guitar after dinner. She had been hoping he would spare her this experience, but obviously he wanted to go all out with the campfire romanticism and impress Tina some more.

So she tried to ignore him and his admittedly decent guitar playing, but objectively really bad singing, and did her nails with the help of the swiss messer she had bought (it was on the list Tina had mailed her and Santana figured that was what it was supposed to be for).

But neither his singing nor filing her nails was distracting her from her hunger. She couldn't remember ever being this hungry and back in high school she was one of the few girls who really tried to stick to Coach Sylvester´s absurd diet-plans, so that fact really meant something.

It wouldn't have been so bad had Quinn not declared that it was rude to make out while having company, leaving Santana sitting next to her, but not allowed to touch her (at least not inappropriately), watching Tina swoon over some totally lame guy.

This was hell.

"Yikes, that's so clichéd I might puke," Santana whispered to Quinn when he started another song. "But then again if I puke I'll get even more hungry and since we can only eat _´what nature provides us with_´, I might refrain from the puking, since I don't want to fucking starve in the middle of fucking nowhere in fucking Vermont… I'll take back the fucking Vermont, since it is quite nice here if you don't have to go camping," she ranted and her wife couldn't help but smile. "Can we open the wine now? I need some alcohol in my system," Santana continued once she'd discovered the bottle opener on her knife.

"Fine," Quinn agreed. "I'll get us some cups."

"No, thank you, I'll just drink from the bottle."

"And the rest of us?"

Santana looked at her blankly. "I'm not going to share with either of you," she said, taking the bottle from Quinn's hands.

"Oh yes you will, because first off I want wine too and second off it would be impolite not to share with our friends," the blonde stressed.

Fighting with the bottle it took Santana a minute before she replied. "Okay, number one: I don´t care, and number two: I don´t care."

"_Santana_," Quinn said threatening, "let's not fight in front of others, okay?"

"I'm not fighting, I'm stating facts."

"Santana you either share with us or…"

"Or what?"

Quinn thought for a minute and then decided on a different approach. "Okay, how about this: if you share with us, I'll get my mom to send you some breadsticks from the Breadstix via night express."

The Latina regarded her suspiciously for a moment. "No tricks?"

Quinn shook her head. "No tricks."

With some effort Santana finally got the bottle open and then took a big swig. "Deal," she said and handed the wine to her wife.

"It's always nice doing business with you," Quinn commented and poured a glass for each of them.

Santana smirked and slipped closer to her wife. "Yeah, I like _doing business_ with you too," she purred and slowly kissed down the blondes neck. The tiny fight already forgotten Quinn leaned into the touch and sighed with pleasure; a romantic campfire, some wine and Santana nuzzling her neck, that was pretty much perfection.

Unbeknownst to the two Roger and Tina were watching them from across the fire.

"They're cute together," Roger noted with a soft smile and Tina registered contently that he didn't call them hot or sexy or a fucking turn on like the rest of the guys she had put through the _Quinn-and-Santana-test_. "That's actually what I want, an honest love with all the little fights and so on," he declared and smiled at Tina.

* * *

"You know, I'd really like to have sex with you right now, but it's sooo cold," Santana said, when they were both inside their cozy (ridiculously small) tent, her breath visible.

"That's okay, cookie, we don't have to," Quinn replied and then yawned, all this fresh air and spending the whole day in the nature was exhausting her.

Their sleeping bags were as close together as possible with both of them on the blow up mattress.

"But we always have sex on Saturdays," Santana argued and readjusted her position.

"San, we have sex pretty much every day."

"My. Point. Exactly. Thank god we had that quickie during lunch yesterday otherwise I'd be close to exploding."

Quinn smiled and leaned on one elbow to kiss her wife, "I love you… camping cookie."

Ignoring the camping cookie comment, but enjoying the kiss, Santana mumbled against Quinn's lips, "Would you be okay with talking dirty to me? So I can get myself off without getting cold?"

"Are you serious?" When Quinn pulled back from her wife she nearly rolled off the mattress.

"Um… maybe?"

Santana tried to look innocent, but her flushed cheeks told Quinn everything she needed to know.

"Where is your hand right now?"

"Um…"

"God, just wait until tomorrow, I'll go down on you as soon as we get home."

"Promise?"

"Yes, promise."

"I love you."

Those three words (spoken for the second time that day, maybe they should go camping more often) made Quinn feel a lot warmer than the sleeping bag and the three layers of clothing she was wearing.

* * *

_**SUNDAY**_

At the very first moment Santana thought they were being robbed or killed or maybe both, when someone looked into their tent at six in the morning. After a second she realized that it must've been Sunday already and that the freak grinning at her while fumbling around with a flashlight was Roger. Nonetheless she thought about killing him and then leaving him in the forest to rot.

"I can't see the fucking sun outside, which means: still night, so fuck off," Santana slurred tiredly and tried to kick him.

"If we leave now we can see a beautiful sunrise," Roger said unfazed.

"If you don't fucking leave me alone you will never see another sunrise!"

Roger turned to his date, "is she always like this in the morning?"

"This is how she _always_ is, no matter what time of the day," Tina answered him, standing a safe distance away from the tent. She knew from experience that Santana had perfect aim and she also knew that there was a flashlight right next to her, so she didn't want to take any risks. "Just give them five minutes."

Listening to his potential girlfriend, Roger stepped away from the tent and left the two occupants alone again.

"Your mouth tastes like sunshine," Santana mumbled still dazed with sleep, when Quinn finally pulled away from the kiss. (Ninety percent of the time kissing her was the best way to stop Santana from potentially harming someone.)

"Actually my mouth tastes like oral care chewing gum," Quinn corrected with an amused smile, but her wife didn't seem to care.

"Whatever, just keep kissing me," the Latina replied uninterested and then bumped her head on Quinn's chin when she tried to kiss her again, it was after all still dark.

* * *

As predicted Quinn and Santana crawled out of the tent a few minutes later and shortly after they were on their way.

"I know a joke," Santana said five minutes into the walk. "What type of music do mummies listen to?"

Roger shrugged his shoulders; the other two simply ignored her.

"_Wrap_ music!"

Quinn rolled her eyes; it was way too early for stupid jokes like this one.

"I got another one," the Latina started again a few minutes later. "What washes up on tiny beaches?"

Once again nobody answered her, but Santana didn't seem to care.

"Microwaves!"

She chuckled to herself.

"Okay, this time you don't have to answer," Santana took a breath before continuing. "Two atoms are walking down the street together. The first atom turns and says, ´Hey, you just stole an electron from me!´- ´Are you sure?´ asks the second atom. To which the first atom replies, ´Yeah, I'm positive!´"

Roger had to chuckle at this one.

"Okay, okay, one more. What was Beethoven's favorite fruit?"

A bird twittered in the distance.

"BANANANAAAAAA!" Santana nearly doubled over laughing.

Quinn couldn't help but smile; not because she found her wife´s joke funny, but because a sleepy Santana was just too adorable for words. She took the Latina's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Okay, the last one: What is Bruce Lee's favorite drink?"

This time Tina actually answered her, "Wataaar!" She said making a karate move.

"Right girl!" Santana replied and high fived her friend laughing. "I don't know anymore jokes," she then said, sounding a little bit sad.

"We're almost there anyway," Roger noted with a smile; he liked this sleep and food deprived version of Santana a lot more than the one he had met on Friday, but he figured he better not tell that any of the three women he was on the move with.

* * *

"You owe us big time for this, Cohen-Chang," were the last words Santana said to Tina that evening when they got back to the city and dropped the other two off. Tina just ignored her and said goodbye to Quinn before following Roger to his apartment building, a bounce in her step.

"As soon as we get home we'll get naked and have a nice hot bath, okay?" Quinn suggested after the backdoor of the car had been slammed shut. "And maybe we can stop for something to eat on the way?"

"Yes! Best plan I've heard all weekend," Santana said and sped off.

* * *

"This was the worst weekend ever. Promise me we'll never go camping again?" Santana asked a little later, her back against the front door of Quinn's apartment, chest heaving.

The blonde stood up from where she was kneeling on the floor in front of her wife and wiped her mouth and chin with the back of her hand.

"I promise," Quinn answered with a smile and kissed the Latina. "Now let's go take that bath."

"And then snuggle on your super comfy bed?" Santana asked her arms wrapped around her wife from behind while they stumbled down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Whatever you want, cookie."

* * *

**OUTTAKES**

_Ten minutes after they got out of the car on Friday…_

"If he could just stop the whistling! I mean is he a fucking pipe or what? God, this is driving me crazy already, if she seriously starts dating him, we won't be doing anything with them, do you hear me? I will not go out with Whistle McPipe, even if he's dating your best friend!"

"Let's just make it through the weekend first, okay? We can worry about the rest later."

"Fine," Santana mumbled and held out her hand to help Quinn over a fallen tree.

_Same day…_

Four miles into their hike (Santana considered it the ultimate punishment for all of her sins) the Latina suddenly got a nosebleed and Roger handed her some moss to hold under her nose.

"It's just as good as a tissue or a handkerchief," he explained.

The Latina looked like she might pop a blood vessel other than the one in her nose when he grinned at her.

_Three days after they got back from Vermont…_

"I'm fucking sick with the fucking flu!" Santana shouted into the phone when she saw that it was Tina who was calling. Her little outburst ended with a coughing fit and Quinn took the phone from her hands.

"Hey Tina… No, she's not making that up. It's actually pretty bad, but I took the rest of the week off to look after her and she even talked me into wearing a dirty nurse outfit."

While her friend continued talking Quinn observed Santana, who still looked rather miserable, but had finally stopped coughing. "I hate camping," the Latina said quietly.

Quinn smiled at her and kissed her on the burning forehead. "Me too, cookie, me too."

The blonde put Tina on speaker and they manage to talk a little longer without any interruptions.

"Tell her we're never ever going to do anything with her and Roger again," Santana said, having missed the last twenty minutes of the conversation due to a nap.

"Oh, don´t worry about that," Tina replied. "I'm not going to date him anyway. Turns out he doesn't like death metal, can you believe that?"

Instead of an answer Tina heard some cursing and struggling on the other end of the line followed by a coughing fit and shushing noises. "But thank you guys for doing this for me."

"I'll call you tomorrow, I really have to take care of San now," Quinn said a moment later before quickly hanging up.

"I ate fucking **WORMS** and she's not even going to see that guy again? I will fucking **END her**!"

* * *

**A/N:** Title and one line from the story are taken from ´_The Balcony_´ by The Rumour said Fire.

As always comments are appreciated. (Thanks to those who always take the time to leave a few words.:D)


	7. Queen of my castle

**Queen of my castle**

**- alternative title: _Quinn of my castle_ ;)  
**

**THE BUILD UP**

"I want us to move in together," Santana said one cold day in February over breakfast in Quinn's apartment. She had been staying with her wife for two weeks by then, after the heating in her building had once again broken down, turning her apartment into an ice box and leaving her with a horrible cold for the third time that winter.

They would be celebrating their second wedding day in a little over two months, and Santana had been seriously thinking about moving in with Quinn for a while.

"So, you want to give up your apartment and move in with me?" Quinn asked rather excited. She had wanted to ask the Latina to move in with her ever since their first wedding day but didn't have the guts to do so.

"No, I want us to find a new apartment or maybe even a house we can move into together, something that would be ours," Santana explained and took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay, whatever you want."

"That´s what I like to hear," the Latina grinned widely. "And you know that's what's making you a really good wife; giving me everything I want."

"No, that's what's making me an idiot and shrinking my bank account."

"But in return you get me."

"And that's supposed to be a good deal?" Quinn asked with a teasing grin.

"The best deal," Santana informed her. "If we end up buying a house that's out-of-town or too far away from the city we could always take up Richard's offer and also rent one of the small company apartments," she continued, remembering her conversation with him from a few weeks before during one of her many lunch visits to Quinn's office.

"Alright then, do you want me to contact a real-estate agent today?"

"Sure," Santana replied with a smile and got up. "Wanna have lunch together later?" She asked as she put their dishes in the dishwasher.

"I already made plans with Tina, but you can join us if you want."

"Nah, you can spent some time with your bff, I'll just stay in the shop then and spend my break checking out the new sales girl."

Quinn only rolled her eyes taking the last sip of her coffee.

"She's got a really great ass," Santana informed her with a smirk, not that Quinn really wanted to know about that.

"I hope that's not the only reason you hired her."

"Of course not! How unprofessional do you think I am?" Santana exclaimed. "She's got great boobs too," she ended, grinning.

"You know, on second thought I'm not sure I really want to live with you permanently," Quinn said making a face.

Unfortunately for her Santana was quite aware of how much her wife had wished for them to move in together. Just because she ignored all the hints Quinn had dropped over the last months didn't mean that she hadn't been listening.

"Please, you're just dying to come home to me every night, finding some hot meal or me naked on the kitchen table."

A sly smile formed on Quinn's lips. "Well, that _does_ sound pretty nice."

"So, want to have a _we've-decided-to-move-in-together-quickie_ before work? We still have twenty minutes before we have to leave," Santana said after checking the time.

"Wow, you're giving our usual morning-activities a name to mark the occasion?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders with a small grin.

"You´re going soft, San, one day I'll wake up next to a teddy bear."

Stepping closer to the blonde Santana ordered her wife to, "just shut up and spread your legs, okay?"

"That's more like it," Quinn said with a squeal when her wife hoisted her onto the kitchen table and crawled on top of her.

* * *

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME GET WHAT I WANT**

"Excuse me, but has this been a brothel before?" Santana asked when they stepped into the second apartment of the day.

They had started looking for a place just two days after their initial conversation and so far they had seen six places that Santana all hated or hadn't liked enough to live in. Quinn would've moved into at least two of them, but there was no arguing with her wife. Whenever she tried Santana simply told her _´you promised me whatever I wanted, and this isn't what I want_´, and every other word after that was a waste of effort.

"No," their real estate agent answered her with a forced smile.

Taking her eyes off the wine-red walls Santana looked him straight in the eyes, prompting him to tell the truth.

"A very exclusive strip-club," he finally said. After having spent some time with the two women the forty-something realtor had learned rather quickly that it was the Latina who had the last word.

Santana contemplated that piece of information for a moment. "Are there still some poles here?"

"San!" Quinn exclaimed and hit her wife on the arm, knowing exactly where she was going with this question.

"Alright, alright. I don´t think this is the right place for us," she told their agent. "Right, babe?"

Quinn simply glared at her.

"Fine! I was just making sure," Santana defended herself with raised hands before following the agent out of the apartment.

* * *

"My wife can't play tennis or basketball due to a knee injury, so that's really of no importance to us," Quinn told their new realtor, who had spent the last five minutes praising all the advantages of the apartment building they were currently in, including the tennis courts and spa area.

After the other one had shown them four more places, all of which Santana hated, they had decided on trying it with someone new, someone who would hopefully find the right residence for Santana. Quinn had accepted the fact that she wasn't going to have the final say in this matter three apartments earlier; and now she was just hoping that it wouldn't take them forever to find a new home.

"There's no fridge in there," the Latina said as she came out of the kitchen and rejoined the other two. "And actually there's no room for a fridge either."

"I know. It's in the living room since the cooking area is so cozy."

"It's not cozy, it's freaking tiny," Santana corrected quickly. "And why the hell would I want my fridge in the living area? This is fucking stupid. Let me guess the last person who lived here was a single guy, right?"

Their handsome realtor nodded his head, giving Santana a sheepish smile for good measure.

"Figures."

Quinn could already tell that they wouldn't be taking this apartment either.

* * *

"This is the bathroom? The one and only bathroom?" Santana asked stretching out her arms which reached the wall on each side. "This is a joke, right? You have realized that we're both women, right? And just because we're gay for each other doesn't mean we hate make-up and beauty-products, yeah? So this," she motioned to the small room, "is a total no-go."

* * *

"This is what you call a garden?" Santana asked looking around. "There's no grass, actually I can't see anything green here. And don't fucking tell me it's a stone garden," she said before the agent could say a word.

"Okay, so, you don't like the garden. Noted."

Santana turned to her wife, "Let's just go. I'm tired and I hate this place," she whined and walked into Quinn's arms. "I wanna go home, grab some Chinese take out on the way and then fuck you on the sofa."

Quinn blushed at Santana's word and their real-estate agent of the day got a dreamy look on his face. Seeing him smile creepily to himself Quinn decided to find a new realtor the next day.

* * *

"There is no wall," Quinn said looking through the giant loft. "I mean, there's really no wall, not one."

"Well, it is very open."

"Yeah, but a wall or two would be nice. I mean I can even see the toilet." Quinn was fairly certain that Santana would've gotten a kick out of this, which was why she was grateful that her wife hadn't been able join her for this little inspection during her lunch break.

"So this is a no?"

"Absolutely, sorry James."

* * *

Santana trotted behind Quinn through the house, yawning from time to time, with no energy to even complain about all the things she didn't like.

As usual when Santana was tired she started to tell some jokes. Quinn who was already used to this just ignored her and continued to the kitchen while her wife stayed behind in the living room with James, their latest realtor.

"Do you know how to make holy water?" Santana asked him, leaning against the door frame.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a joke. Do you know how to make holy water?"

He shrugged his shoulders, trying hard to stay professional and not tell her to shut up.

"You boil the hell out of it," Santana informed him, laughing quietly to herself. "Never gets old."

Five jokes later Quinn decided that it was better to take Santana home for the day.

* * *

"We don't need that many rooms," Quinn said when they had entered the fifth bedroom of the house.

"It would be ideal for children," the older woman told her with a smile.

"There are no children in our future, only the two of us, so way too big," Santana informed without missing a beat.

* * *

Santana was leaning against the billiard table her arms crossed in front of her chest. "But, babe, there's a bar and a pool table and a hot tub and a sauna."

"Yeah, but that's not what we need, we need a nice bedroom, a big kitchen, and two bathrooms. Not premises for a swinger club; if we wanted that we could've taken the former strip-club from three weeks ago."

Santana pouted for a moment, but then relented. "You're right, but a bar would be really cool," she said. "And do you think we could make money with a swinger club?"

* * *

"Oh, no we've been married for close to two years, we just didn't move in together earlier."

"We're traditional like that," Santana said barely hiding her laughter.

* * *

"We need a big kitchen, we have alone five coffee makers."

(The French press, a Vacuum coffee maker, a moka press, an ordinary coffee brewer which Santana only used when she was making coffee for people she didn't like, plus a coffee grinder and Quinn's fully automated coffee machine)

"Obviously my wife's a bit of a junkie," Quinn said with an affectionate smile.

* * *

"Okay, we'll take it."

"Really?" Both Quinn and the agent asked surprised. Quinn had started to think that maybe Santana simply didn't want to move in with her, because she'd found fault with every place they'd looked at.

"Yes, I love it, it's perfect, this is where I want to live with you," Santana said with a beaming smile and put her arms around Quinn's waist, nuzzling her neck.

"We'll take it," Santana told the realtor once more, squeezing Quinn's stomach. "This will be our home," she whispered amazed, almost giddily. "I love it. I love you."

Finally, after having seen more than thirty apartments, lofts and houses they had found a new place they would be calling home.

Quinn couldn't wait to move in.

* * *

**MOVING IN, MOVING ON, MOVING OVER**

"We will not paint our bedroom Cheerio red! Are you stupid? Why would we do that? And we won't paint it black either."

"What's wrong with a dark bedroom?" Santana asked and crossed her arms. They'd already fought like crazy over the new kitchen Santana had insisted on getting, since the old one turned out not be good enough upon closer inspection; and Quinn was not in the mood to spend another week fighting over the color of their bedroom (or any other room for that matter). "What color would you like? Lilac? Mint-green? Baby pink?"

"Lilac is a nice color," Quinn argued walking down the aisle at the closest Home Depot.

"And do I look like a lilac person to you? How about a dark violet?"

* * *

While Tina and Quinn spent a day inside painting the bedroom in purple and brown, Santana had been given the assignment to introduce herself to their three neighbors. Quinn who already knew all of them had told her to be nice and not to start a fight before they were even settled, and to Quinn's great relief, Santana seemed to have made a good impression.

The single-mother living to their right always greeted her with a big smile and her children always asked Santana for cookies (which Quinn found to be hilarious). The four guys who shared the house on the left always whooped and whistled when they saw them, but also helped them carry heavy things (Santana only had to smile and show some cleavage and they had four very eager helpers); and the older couple they shared the fence with at the back of the garden always referred to them as those really nice lesbians.

So all in all Quinn was pretty happy with their neighborhood.

* * *

Santana was still at work when Quinn stood in their master bathroom trying to find some space where she could put her things. Next to Santana's several body lotions, sun-care and hair products, shower gels, deodorants, perfumes, body oils, all her make-up and tooth care things there was almost no room left for Quinn. With a sigh she simply added her items and hoped she would find them again amongst all of Santana's crap.

A few days later Tina noted correctly, that their bathroom looked like a beauty shop.

* * *

"Can we get a waterbed?"

"No."

Santana frowned. "Why not? What's wrong with a waterbed? Aren't they like good for your back or something?"

"I don't know, but I don't want one."

"I bet one could have some great sex in a waterbed," Santana told the sales clerk with a sigh before she followed her wife.

* * *

It was Santana's remarkable coffee mug collection, that made Quinn realize that she was indeed married to a nerd. Because Santana might not be able to speak Na'vi but she was fluent in speaking Coffee and everything related. Thankfully Quinn had long ago decided that it could be worse.

While unpacking her wife's possessions Quinn was quite impressed with all of the books Santana owned and which took up most of the shelves in the study, though she wasn't as impressed with the porn she found in one of the boxes and which accidentally disappeared in the dumpster.

* * *

After having watched her wife struggle for the better part of ten minutes Santana finally took the hammer out of Quinn´s hand and drove the nail into the wall with one blow. Hanging up one of the few wedding pictures they had Quinn smiled at her and gave her a short thank-you peck.

"It's starting to feel homey, isn't it?" She asked the Latina taking a look around the living room.

Santana just shrugged and impatiently tugged on Quinn's t-shirt. "Wanna christen the kitchen now?"

* * *

When Quinn came home late on Friday evening she found Santana and Tina in the master bathroom surrounded by little pieces of tile.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked taking a seat next to Santana on the edge of the bathtub, stretching out her legs in front of her.

"It's Tina´s housewarming gift," Santana explained after taking a sip of her Friday evening cocktail.

"And what is it going to be?"

"A mosaic," Tina answered, putting another piece to the wall.

Quinn regarded her best friend's work for a moment, and then decided that she liked it. "That's really great, T. What do you think San?"

"It's nice."

"By the way why aren't you helping her?"

"Excuse me? This is her present for us, why should I help her with that? It wouldn't be a present if I helped her," Santana said. "Plus: I have been totally keeping her company for the last two hours."

"How many of those did you have already?" Quinn asked, pointing to the cocktail glass in her wife's hand.

Shrugging her shoulders Santana emptied her drink. "Not enough yet."

"Don´t worry, she already had her nervous breakdown," Tina quipped from her place on the floor.

"I had something in my eyes!" The Latina defended herself.

"Of course you did, Santana, of course."

Out of the corner of her eye Quinn saw her wife wiping some new tears off her cheeks.

"Tell her to stop being mean to me!" She demanded. "This is just the glue making my eyes tear up or something."

Instead of telling Tina off Quinn simply leaned over and placed several (strategically well placed) kisses along Santana's neck and face before she stopped at her lips; tasting the strong drink her wife was having.

* * *

"If you put that on any of our walls or ceilings or even floors I'm going to divorce you," Santana said when she saw Rachel´s housewarming present for them one Monday afternoon. A 30´´x 20´´ picture of herself live on stage in her newest Broadway show. "Seriously, there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind so don't even try it."

"Well, it is a nice picture of her," Quinn argued feebly.

"It's nearly life size; it's actually almost scary and it's fucking Rachel Berry-Bloom, I don't want her smiling at me from somewhere in this house."

"We could put it in one of the guestrooms."

"And call it the _RuPaul suite_ or what?"

The thought actually made Quinn snort with laughter. "I bet she would love that. But okay, we'll just put it in the garage and only take it out when she comes to visit."

Santana's mouth dropped open in shock. "Visit? Why would the midget visit us? She's not our friend, and I don't want some gnome invading our home."

"She is going to want to come see us at some point."

"Well, just tell me when she wants to come and I'll make sure to not be in the city."

"San, you've been to her wedding-"

"But not on my own free will!" Santana interrupted her. "I might've gone to the wedding with you because I was totally in love with you back then, but that doesn't mean that I'm now okay with man-hands coming here. Knowing my luck she'll bring the old guy she calls her husband and he'll die in our guestroom, and then we would have to move out again and I really like this house, so no: Rachel Berry-Bloom will not come visit us; no, not as long as I live here."

"What do you mean when you _were_ in love with me? Why the past tense? Something you want to tell me, Santana?"

"Oh come on, you know what I mean. And don't change the subject. I'm the one who's having her bitch moment right now, okay? So, don't try to make this about you."

"Okay," Quinn relented, not in the mood for a fight and especially not over some stupid photography. "How about you put Rachel in the garage and instead of fighting about potential visits from her we just have some sex on our super expensive couch? That okay with you?"

"Yes, I think I could live with that," Santana said pleased with herself and grabbed the picture. "But just so you know, Rachel's still not allowed to come visit us," she informed Quinn on her way to the garage.

* * *

Quinn was dozing on the couch while Santana walked through the house with her laptop showing Brittany every room and corner of their new domicile. She heard the other blonde squeal in delight when she saw where Santana had put the lamp she had sent them. In Quinn's opinion it was by far the ugliest object they owned and she didn't care that Brittany had gotten it in an antique shop and that it allegedly once belonged to some British Queen or King. It was just hideous and Quinn didn't understand why Santana loved it as much as she did (and she honestly loved it, not just because she got it from her best friend).

"So what do you think?" Santana asked taking a seat on the couch, making Quinn move over a little, and put her laptop on the coffee table.

"It's awesome. I can´t wait to come visit you guys," Brittany said on screen. She was wearing a bowler hat and was obviously at her own apartment which she shared with two roommates.

With some difficulty Quinn sat up and put an arm around Santana's waist. "Hey Brit."

"Hi Quinn! Your new house is lovely! San did a really great job with the furniture and stuff. When I come visit I'll bring you guys another lamp. Sanny said you still need something for the study," Brittany told her with a big smile. Quinn tried not to cringe; she wasn't sure whether she really wanted another gruesome light from Britain.

"Sounds great."

* * *

**GOODNIGHT GOOD MORNING**

"Okay, honestly, are you feeding that cat or why does it always come here?" Santana said one Tuesday morning a few days after they'd unpacked the very last boxes.

Quinn avoided her gaze and instead leaned down to pick up the little feline that had been stumbling through their bedroom. "I might have gotten her when we moved in…?"

"And what? Hid her in the garage?" Santana asked incredulously as she put on her shirt.

"The shed."

"You're fucking kidding me, right? You got us a cat without even asking me?"

"I knew you would've said no."

"Exactly, 'cause I don't want a fucking cat. And I remember us deciding on not having pets. I mean is this going to be the same with children or what? One day I'll stumble upon a kid in one of our guestrooms?" She asked making her way to the bathroom.

"That's different," Quinn argued and followed her wife. "Come on, San. It's just a cat and look how cute she is. I picked her because she reminded me of you."

Turning around Santana looked at the small pet, dark brown fur and similar eyes. "Then why did you get this little creature and not a panther?"

"Oh please, you're not a panther."

Santana huffed. "Then couldn't you at least have gotten us a pet a little less gay?"

"Like what? A dog?"

"Dogs are gay too."

Quinn could only roll her eyes.

"You could have gotten us a lizard," Santana said after a moment of silence. "Or a rat or something really badass. But that little ball of fur? You do remember Charity, right?"

"Don't even start with that cat," Quinn interrupted her and went to leave the room. "She grew up in the Pierce household, which means she's not representative for her species."

"Does she have a name yet?" Santana asked following her wife down the hall into the living room. On her way she actually did check the guestrooms for little intruders, making Quinn laugh.

"No, I couldn't decide on one."

"Then I want to name her."

"You're not naming her fleabag."

"Damnit!" Santana hissed under her breath, but then started to grin. "We're totally going to call her Pussy then," she said and started to make coffee.

"No, we're most certainly not."

"Okay, new rule, you only get one veto and what's wrong with Pussy? It's what she is."

"So? You're parents didn't name you bitch either, even though you are one," Quinn replied leaning against the kitchen counter, the cat still in her arms.

"Ha ha, like they could've known that already when I was born."

Santana stared at the cat (who was actually sticking out her small tongue a tiny bit- impolite little fur thing) long and hard, then she broke into a smile. "Okay, I swear to god, you're going to love me even more for the name I'm going to give her."

Quinn only regarded her skeptically, still petting the small animal.

"Ready to hear it?"

"I guess," the blonde said uncertainly. She wasn't sure whether she really wanted to know what kind of crazy name her wife had come up with.

Santana paused dramatically for a few seconds, then: "Coffee Bean. And don't even pretend not to like it, 'cause I know you do. Maybe I can even use her for some kind of marketing for the shop, then she'd be at least good for something. Right, Coffee Bean?"

The little kitten purred when Santana scratched her head for the first time. "See, the thing totally digs it," the Latina stated proudly and then gave their new housemate a little nudge for licking her finger. "Ew, no licking, got it?" She told the cat. "The only one allowed to lick me is your mistress. Only she can lick me wherever she wants."

Quinn ignored Santana's lewd remark and went to feed the now official addition to their household. "Fine, Coffee Bean it is then."

And of course, Quinn absolutely adored that name, but there was no reason for Santana to know that.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Quinn shouted as she entered their house a little after seven on a Wednesday. She grinned to herself, she'd always wanted to do that. Well, always as in ever since she'd married Santana.

She found her wife lounging on the ridiculous giant designer couch she had insisted on getting (and yes, of course she had let Quinn sign the check over several thousand dollars).

"Hey, babe," Santana said with a tired smile. "Come here," she ordered, her arms held open.

Dropping her keys and purse on the sideboard in the hall Quinn walked over to her wife, loving the fact that someone was waiting for her when she came home.

"You cooked?" She asked, getting comfortable in Santana's arms. Something smelled very good in the adjoining kitchen.

"Yep, I just put Coffee Bean in the oven, should be done in a few minutes."

Quinn punched her in the stomach. "What are we really having?" She asked looking around for their cat; when she saw her sleeping on the lounge chair in front of the window (where Santana often sat and read) she settled back against her wife.

"Sweet and sour pork with rice. Sounds good?"

"I haven't eaten anything since this morning, so everything sounds pretty good to me right now. But thanks for taking care of dinner, cookie," Quinn answered, hiding a yawn. "We should've moved in together right after we got married. 'Cause this is awesome."

In response Santana just hugged her closer and pressed a kiss to Quinn's temple. "Wanna eat now or shower first?"

"Food first, then sexy shower with you."

"I like that plan."

Quinn grunted amused, "of course you do. Horndog."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair; for some reason Wednesday was the day of the week they were the most exhausted.

Quinn looked up at Santana, her hair a little messy, a tired but content expression on her face.

"How was your day?"

Santana stopped eating for a moment to make a face at her. "Are we really going to be that kind of lame loser couple?"

After taking a sip of her wine Quinn answered with an amused smile, "you're right. I guess that's not really us."

"Correct. We're more the 'sex on the kitchen table'-kind of couple, though not today, 'cause I'm fucking tired," Santana said before taking another bite of her dinner. "But that's more the direction we're headed in, just so you know. We might live together now, but that doesn't mean that our relationship will change."

"Good, because I really like what we have."

Quinn couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like Santana was indeed pretty close to blushing.

* * *

When Quinn joined Santana in the shower some twenty minutes later the Latina was whistling along to an old Barry Manilow song, her back to the blonde, totally absorbed in lathering her body and the music. Quinn stepped in behind her and wrapped her arms around her wife, helping her out with the task at hand. Moaning a little Santana still managed to sing along to the song.

It didn't get much better than that in Quinn's opinion; naked, pressed against Santana's wet body, while her lover sang along to a corny love song in their new house.

Nope, that was more or less her personal paradise.

"I didn't even know you knew this song."

"Hello? This was totally in the Hell Boy: The Golden Army movie," Santana informed her. "And just so you know," she continued, "to make up for all this mushiness we're going to have some really kinky shower sex in about a minute."

To underline her statement Santana pushed Quinn's hands up to her breasts and rubbed herself teasingly against her wife.

"Whatever you want," Quinn mumbled, kissing Santana's neck, leaving a tiny mark. "But first you finish the song," she ordered still swaying to the music leaving their shower radio (one of Santana's most blessed items in the house).

"_I can't smile without you… I can't laugh and I can't sing…"_

_

* * *

_

Quinn was already in bed finishing some work on her laptop when Santana turned off the light in the bathroom.

As Santana made her way over to their bed Quinn watched her, quietly taking in her lover. With no makeup on, some striped pajama pants and a grey tee with elbow-length sleeves she looked so cute that Quinn had to suppress a happy little sigh.

Lifting up the blanket on her side of the bed (the left one) Santana got in next to her and leaned over to place a semi-long good night kiss on Quinn's lips. She tasted like mint mouth wash and smelled like some fruit Quinn couldn't make out. "Love you, Cookie," she mumbled against her wife's lips.

"Don't stay up too late," Santana told her with a soft smile as she got comfortable, one hand underneath her head and the other one on Quinn's thigh, squeezing it softly one last time before she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

Coffee Bean was asleep on the foot end of the bed, purring softly.

Blankly staring at the screen for a while Quinn realized that she finally had everything she ever wanted. Not exactly the way she had imagined it when she was six, but what did she know back then? What she had right there, right in this moment, was everything she was ever going to need to be happy.

In her head she could actually hear the snippy remark Santana would've made had she known her thoughts. '_When did you become such a sappy loser Fabray_?'

Turning off the light ten minutes later she got comfortable underneath the covers and sneakily went to snuggle up to her wife. After almost two years she knew all the tricks to get Santana to cuddle with her, though her success rate was significantly higher when the Latina was asleep already.

She sighed happily when Santana's arm tightened around her; and surrounded by warmth and her wife's soft snores (plus Coffee Bean´s quiet purring) she slowly fell asleep.

_And if you lived here you'd be home now._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** So, now they´re finally living together. :D And they even have a pet now!

I´ve already planned the next 2-3 parts, but if there´s something you want them to do (like -I don´t know- sky-diving or something), or see something specific happen just tell me. New input is always welcomed. As are comments. ^^

And once again thanks to all of you who read this and who leave some feedback. :D_  
_


	8. Under the Sheets

**Under the sheets**

It was the steady ringing of her cell phone that woke Quinn up one Tuesday night in May. The clock told her that it was just past two a.m. and she wondered who the heck was bothering her at this late hour.

She located her phone on Santana´s bedside table and reached across her still sleeping wife to get it. Santana groaned a little when she leaned over her, pressing her into the mattress, and told her to get her fat ass off of her (yes, her wife was particularly nice when she was half asleep).

"Tina?" Quinn asked as she answered the phone. "Why are you calling me in the middle of the night? Did someone die?"

On the other side of the bed Santana turned around, "Who the fuck are you talking to?"

"It´s just T, go back to sleep," Quinn told her quietly rubbing her back with her free hand. "So what happened?"

"Someone broke into my apartment!"

"O my god, are you okay? Were you there? Where are you now?"

At the other end of the line Tina took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "No, I just got home an hour ago and found my door broken open. The whole place is turned upside down."

"Did you call the police?"

"Of course, they are here already."

"Is there something I can do? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, can you- can you come and pick me up? I don´t want to stay here tonight. I don´t feel safe anymore," Tina said chocking back a sob.

"Yes, of course. I´ll sent Santana to get you, okay? She´ll be there in twenty minutes. I´ll prepare the guestroom for you, okay? Don´t worry everything will be fine," Quinn told her in a soothing voice.

"Okay, can you stay on the phone with me for a while?"

"Sure, sweetie, let me just wake up Santana."

"Okay."

Quinn put her cell to the side and shook Santana´s shoulders trying to get her to wake up again, but her wife only pushed her hands away and mumbled about spousal abuse.

"What the **FUCK**?" Santana exclaimed angrily from where she had landed on the floor after her wife had more or less shoved her out of bed. "Did I say something about big boobs again or what is wrong with you?"

"No, for _once_ you didn´t," Quinn noted with an eye role.

"Then why the hell did you kick me out of bed, are you stupid?"

"Go get dressed. You´re going to pick up Tina. Someone broke into her apartment," Quinn ordered quickly and got up herself. "I´ll prepare the guestroom while you´re gone and make some tea."

Too tired to put up a fight or even complain Santana got up from the floor and put her hair in a messy bun. She didn´t bother getting properly dressed, because at that time of the night even she couldn´t be bothered with how she looked.

"Drive careful, okay?" Quinn told her at the door when Santana put on some of her sneakers and grabbed the car keys. Slipping into one of her wife´s cardigans Santana took her cell which Quinn held out to her and opened the door. "Love you." With a kiss Quinn sent her on her way and went back to keep talking to Tina.

It took Santana a little over thirty minutes to get to Tina´s since she got lost two times because of her fatigue. She parked next to a police car and got out of Quinn´s BMW. On the way to the front door she put her wedding ring on her finger, not in the mood to be hit on at nearly three in the morning, and then walked up to Tina´s apartment.

Her old high school classmate sat on the floor in the hall and hung up with Quinn when she saw her coming closer. Tina pretty much flew into Santana´s arms and held onto her for dear life. Santana for her part awkwardly padded her back for a few seconds and tried to find some soothing words.

"Thanks for coming," Tina mumbled when she eventually took a step back.

"No problem." It actually was a bit of a problem, but Santana figured that Tina didn´t want to hear about that and that Quinn would be mad at her if she wasn´t nice to her best friend in that situation- interpersonal relationships were so difficult sometimes (especially in the middle of the night).

"I´ll just grab a few things and talk to the officer then we can leave."

"Okay, I´ll just wait here," Santana said around a yawn and then watched Tina disappear into her apartment. The door had already been temporary fixed but didn´t look exactly trustworthy; no wonder Tina didn´t want to stay there.

A minute later a young police officer came out of Tina´s living room and walked straight up to Santana when he spotted her. "So, you´re the friend, huh?" He asked with a charming little smile.

Santana only nodded her head, hoping that he wouldn´t want to start some sort of conversation with her. She didn´t want to spend another night in a cell for insulting an official.

"Don´t you two pretty ladies have some strong men to look after you?"

"Do you want to apply for that job or what?" Santana asked him irritated, noticing how his eyes kept going back and forth between her cleavage and mostly naked legs; maybe she should´ve gotten properly dressed after all.

"If you want my colleague and I can take you for some coffee."

"Okay, listen buddy, number one: I don´t want to get some shitty coffee with you, number two: I think it´s really unprofessional of you to try and pick up woman while on the job, and number three: doesn´t a wedding ring mean anything to you?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his eyes. "And now get out of my face… please."

He looked a little put off, but was obviously too shocked to do anything but listen to her and leave her alone. Santana really wondered what else she had to do to keep guys from trying to get with her; the fact that she was in her pajamas (though slightly skimpy due to the warm weather), a wedding ring on her finger and the deep scowl on her face obviously still hadn´t been enough.

Another ten minutes later Tina finally had everything she needed and they left the apartment building together with the two police officers. Santana only barely stopped herself from giving one of them the finger when he winked at her before driving off.

"Stupid asshole," she mumbled instead.

* * *

**DAY 1  
**

The next morning Santana looked like death warmed over when Quinn came into the guestroom to wake her up. Tina had insisted on sharing a bed with her best friend a few hours earlier, claiming she wouldn´t be able to sleep alone and after some arguing Santana had agreed and had left to sleep in the other room together with Coffee Bean.

"San? Cookie, wake up," Quinn said from her place on the edge of the bed, softly running her fingers through Santana´s hair and down her back.

"Please tell me it´s not morning already?" The Latina mumbled into her pillow.

"I´m afraid it is." One of Quinn´s hand was making its way under Santana´s shirt to rub her back.

"You already showered without me," Santana stated with a pout when she noticed that Quinn smelled of her favorite shower gel.

"I did, but I was hoping we could at least have breakfast together."

With great difficulty Santana managed to turn around and blink up at her wife. "Is there coffee?"

"Of course. Like I would dare to wake you up without having a cup of coffee at hand," the blonde smiled and handed her wife a steaming cup.

The first taste of coffee in the morning was one of the highlights of Santana´s day and after she´d savored it for a moment she opened her eyes again and sat up in bed.

"Okay, now I´m ready for breakfast," Santana stated a bit more awake. "And my good morning kisses of course."

After collecting her kisses Santana finally got out of bed and followed Quinn to the kitchen, Coffee Bean hot on her heels.

"So, I guess Tina´s going to be staying with us for a while," the blonde said over breakfast. "She wants to move into another apartment and stay here till she finds one."

Santana frowned. "And how long is that going to take?"

"I don´t know. A few weeks at most?"

The frown deepened. "But she´s not going to want to sleep in a bed with you the whole time, right? ´Cause I´m definitely not up for that."

"Of course not. She´ll move into one of the guestrooms."

"The inofficial RuPaul suite?"

Quinn grinned, "Sure."

"Six weeks tops. After that I´m going to kick her out- hey why can´t she stay in our apartment in the city? It´s big enough for her."

"She still doesn´t want to be alone and you know she doesn´t like that place."

"Yeah, ´cause it´s ´_too modern and exclusive_´, I mean what the fuck?" Santana asked shaking her head, she would never understand that woman.

"Either way, she doesn´t feel comfortable there, so she´s staying here."

"I don´t get to have a say in this?"

"If Brittany needed a place to stay would we be having this conversation?"

Santana pouted. "That´s different."

"Why?"

"Because she´s _my_ best friend."

Only giving her wife a look Quinn finished her breakfast and got up to leave for work. "Why don´t you take the day off to look after T? You can sleep some more and then keep her company," she suggested.

"And help her look for a new place to stay," Santana added following her wife to the front door. "But just so you know, I won´t be nice to her. And I will only give her the worst coffee I´ve got!"

"I love you," Quinn told her wife with an affectionate smile, ignoring her prior statements. "And thanks for getting up with me."

"Yeah, whatever."

Kissing her goodbye Quinn left for the day, waving one last time at Santana as she slowly left down the driveway.

The door had just closed when Santana nearly jumped out of her skin, finding Tina standing behind her in her panda pajamas (she decided not to say anything about them, that would´ve been just too easy).

"**Jesus Christ**! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Good morning," Tina said sheepishly. "Is there still coffee left?"

Santana took a deep breath and then answered with a sly grin. "For you I´ll make some fresh coffee," she said and walked back into the spacious kitchen, where Coffee Bean was still waiting for her breakfast.

A few minutes later they were both seated at the breakfast bar, Santana reading the paper and marking apartments for Tina to look at.

"You´re coffee cup´s got a heel," the other woman noted somewhat disturbed as she stared at the mug standing in front of Santana on the table.

"It´s a very fashionable cup," the Latina explained. "Plus, you´ve got a Darth Vader mug so stop making such a face," she thrust the paper towards Tina. "Why don´t you check out some of these places?"

* * *

**DAY 2**

"She looks so cute when she´s asleep," Tina said somewhat dreamily.

It was Thursday evening and she and Quinn had just gotten home from work, having carpooled that morning. The day had been long and the hot and humid weather tiring, so she would´ve gladly switched positions with the sleeping woman on the couch.

After she had dropped off her things in the hall Quinn walked into the living room and stood next to her best friend, both of them gazing down at the sleeping Latina and Coffee Bean who was curled around her legs.

"Someone could almost mistake her for a nice person," Quinn said with an amused smile.

"Nearly like an angel."

"Stop watching me you freaks," Santana mumbled but kept her eyes closed. "This isn´t a zoo, right Coffee Bean?"

"And there goes the illusion," Quinn noted dryly and leaned down to kiss her wife. Santana still didn´t open her eyes, but a small smile formed on her face when she felt the blonde´s lips on hers. "Hey Cookie. Why isn´t there any dinner waiting for us?"

"I hate you. Just order something and leave me alone," the Latina grumbled all traces of a smile gone and turned around, therewith nearly kicking Coffee Bean off the couch.

"Chinese okay for you?" Quinn asked leaning over her, her lips teasing Santana´s neck.

"Number thirteen, twenty-five, twenty-six and thirty-eight, plus an extra fortune cookie."

"Of course, _Cookie_," the blonde said amused, kissing her wife´s cheek. "And now get up, it´s only seven and I want to enjoy your great company some more."

* * *

**DAY 4**

Quinn and Tina both watched with their mouths open as a freshly showered Santana came into the kitchen and walked right up to her favorite coffee machine.

Tina´s toast was halfway to her mouth and Quinn nearly dropped her coffee mug.

"Do you see what I´m seeing?" Tina asked and that pulled Quinn out of her trance.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you´d try to not see it!" The blonde replied putting a hand over Tina´s eyes.

Her best friend groaned. "But I always wanted to see her boobs. I want to know what all the fuss was about in high school."

"Well, now you did, and San, for God´s sake, go and put on a shirt!"

Looking down herself Santana realized that she was wearing nothing but some of Quinn´s panties, which in itself wasn´t unusual, but it then occurred to her that it might not be the proper way to dress while having a guest (even if said guest wasn´t exactly welcomed).

"Can I have my coffee before-"

"**Now!**"

* * *

**DAY 19**

"Wow, so this is how you spent your nights?" Tina asked a little unimpressed one night a few weeks after she´d moved in with her best friend and her wife.

Santana looked up from her book. "What did you think? That we run around naked all the time? Have sex on every possible surface in every possible position?"

Sitting down next to Quinn on the couch Tina shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, something along those lines. And you did walk around half naked a while ago."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, CC," Santana said, but then turned around to face Tina. "But to tell you a secret: Quinn´s super uncomfortable with us having sex while you´re around, so she prefers to blue-ball me at home for your sake."

"_Santana_!"

"What?" The Latina asked innocently. "It´s the truth. Since Tina moved in we haven´t had sex in the house. Only the apartment in the city, your office, my office, and your car."

"Now that´s what I´m talking about," Tina exclaimed. "You know, you don´t need to stop having sex in your own house just because of me."

Throwing her book to the floor Santana got up from her chair, pulled her shirt over her head and was in Quinn´s lap just seconds later, her lips already working on the blonde´s neck.

"But not while I´m still in the room!" Tina shouted hands in front of her face and her eyes tightly pressed together. "I don´t want to know when or how you´re doing it! I just meant I don´t mind as long as I don´t know about it!"

Still not opening her eyes Tina heard Santana groan next to her; thankfully it was a very unhappy groan that left her mouth. "Fucking tease," Santana mumbled and Tina felt her get off of Quinn, though she only moved to the other side of the blonde.

"Seriously, I´m getting sick of those quickies. How long do you plan on staying here?" Santana asked Tina, not caring that she was still only in her bra.

"I´ve already started to look for a new place- Quinn stop looking at her breasts!"

The blonde snapped her head back up, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Put your shirt back on, Cookie."

Santana got up from the couch, mumbling about buzz kills and cockblockers, but put her shirt back on nonetheless. "I´m going to bed now," she then informed the other two. "And there I will get naked again and spend the next hour touching myself, so unless you want to join you better leave me alone for the rest of the night." With that she turned around and stalked down the hall to the bedroom.

Quinn and Tina spent a minute in awkward silence; Santana´s words had left both of them a little uncomfortable (though highly differently).

"So, you want to watch some TV?" Quinn asked, nervously fiddling with the remote, her eyes darting back forth between the television, Tina and the hall Santana had disappeared down.

With a long sigh Tina took the remote out of her best friend´s hand. "Just leave. Go do your thing with her. I´ll entertain myself for the rest of the night."

Quinn hesitated for a short moment at least trying to do the polite thing, but then was up and on her way to Santana at lightning speed, barely hearing Tina´s request for them to keep it quiet.

Tina got comfortable on the couch, turned up the volume on the TV (better be safe than sorry) and settled for some bad late night talk show. A few minutes later she was joined by Coffee Bean, who dropped down next to her and together they spent the rest of the night in the living room. Blissfully ignoring all the things that might or might not had been going on just down the hall.

* * *

**Day 28 **

"Where have you been?" Quinn asked accusingly before the door had even fully closed. "Do you know what time it is?" She didn´t let her wife answer. "It´s almost two a.m., Santana! Two!"

Quinn had spent the last five hours trying to call her wife and pacing the living room nervously, getting more and more irritated and angry with every passing minute. Tina had been waiting up with her best friend, trying to calm her down for the first two hours and being genuinely frightened for the Latina the last three. Watching Quinn walk up and down in front of the couch, mumbling about irresponsibility and stupid wives had only been fun for about twenty minutes, and Tina was quite relieved when they had finally heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"I was working," Santana replied irritated. "I´ve made the accounting for the last month. I told you I would be late today, but I guess you haven´t been listening again," she finished not even trying to hide the accusation.

"Well you could´ve just picked up your stupid phone then! I was worried sick about you!"

"Oh please, I bet you haven´t been worried, but angry that you didn´t know where I was and couldn´t reach me, Control Freak."

"Either way, you should´ve picked up!"

"I forgot my cell in the car and I turned off the phone in the shop in order to be undisturbed. How was I supposed to know that you´d forget I would be working late today?"

"You´re married, so you should _always_ be on call for your wife," Quinn argued and Tina quietly admitted that she did have a point, not a very strong one, but nonetheless.

"Are you kidding me? You could´ve just listened to me this morning. Plus you had Tina to keep you company tonight, so I don´t see what you´re problem is. It wasn´t like you were alone at home or anything."

"Right now you´re my problem; you and your attitude."

"You know what? I´m too tired for this. If all you´re gonna do is shout at me then I´m just going to bed. You can finish being mad at me tomorrow morning or whenever; I don´t really care."

"You do realize that you´re sleeping on the couch tonight, right?" Quinn called after Santana making her stop on the way to their bedroom.

"No, if anything I´m sleeping in the guestroom," the Latina said turning back around.

"Whatever, but you´re not coming to my bed."

"Fine! And see: this is why we needed two guest bedrooms," Santana shouted.

"But you sleeping on the couch would be more satisfying!"

"Well, sorry for wanting to sleep in a bed! Plus: I don´t even get why I can´t sleep in the bedroom. You´re pissed at me, not the other way around. So if you don´t want to share a bed with me tonight: boohoo, you leave and sleep wherever you want!"

"That´s not how this works!"

"Guess what: I don´t care how it works!"

"You´re not sleeping in our bedroom tonight. End of story. I will not discuss this with you at two in the morning."

Santana growled frustrated. "Fine, but Coffee Bean´s staying with me!" She said and grabbed the surprised feline off the floor to take her in her arms. "If you want to be alone, then please, don´t let me stop you."

With that Santana and the cat disappeared into the guest bedroom and the door slammed shut.

"You don´t slam doors in this house!"

"I just did, didn´t I?" Santana shouted from inside the room.

Stalking down the hall Quinn slammed the door to the bedroom even louder and then cursed when one of the picture frames came off the wall. She hated fighting with Santana. Well, really fighting as in one of them was really pissed, not their usual bickering. And she also hated to sleep alone in their bed, but she was Quinn (Lopez-) Fabray and she was in the right, so she had to stand her ground and keep Santana out of their bedroom at least for one night.

Or maybe half the night.

* * *

**DAY 41**

"She´s eating my nachos!" Santana shouted down the hall towards the bedroom on Friday night. She and Quinn had just gotten home from a romantic dinner; Quinn´s way of saying _thank you for not killing my best friend while she lives with us and also thanks for stopping to try it_.

"Stop being such a baby," Quinn called back making Santana frown.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine," the Latina angrily mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. "Then I won´t be such a baby."

"Hey T, why don´t you have some dip to go with your nachos?" Santana asked as she walked into the living room where Tina was sprawled out across the couch.

"Oh, thanks, I didn´t know where it was," Tina said grabbing the sauce from her friend and digging in. The sly smile on Santana´s face should´ve been a warning to her.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked when she entered the room a moment later and Tina nearly ran her over on the way to the kitchen.

"Nothing, I only gave her some dip for the nachos," the Latina stated innocently and stretched out on the now empty couch.

"The one from your mom?"

"Sí," Santana replied with a grin.

"Are you trying to kill her again? No normal person can eat that," Quinn said as she took a seat next to her wife, maybe she should´ve waited till Tina actually moved out before taking Santana to a thank you dinner.

"It´s not that bad. Plus, she´s Asian, they eat wasabi all the time, so she should be able to handle it."

Wrapping an arm around Quinn´s waist Santana pulled her down next to her. "And just wait till she realizes that we don´t have any milk left," she said with a giggle.

"Sometimes you´re still a teenager, aren´t you Cookie?" Quinn asked. After the nice evening they had spend together she simply wasn´t in the mood to fight about nachos and dip, so she let it slide and led Santana have her little revenge.

"I´m only teaching her a lesson."

"Yeah? I think you´re just being mean," Quinn noted with a smile, "as usual."

"So, I take it you haven´t noticed that she ate the last of your bacon then, huh honey?"

"She WHAT? **TINA**!"

The only response she got was some unhealthy coughing coming from the kitchen.

"And now tell me how much you love me for getting you some on the way home?"

"Santana! You can´t just joke about things like that! Tina could´ve gotten seriously hurt!"

Laughing Santana pulled Quinn back down to the couch. "And you call me a baby for not wanting to share my food with her."

"Well, as you might know there is a difference between ordinary food and _my_ _Spanish_ _bacon_."

"How about you nibble on that hot piece of Puerto Rican ass you´ve got right in front of you for now?" Santana asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"God, you can be so cheesy."

"But it´s working, isn´t it?"

A warm hand slipped over Quinn´s hip and underneath her t-shirt as Santana´s grin widened.

"Unfortunately it is."

* * *

**DAY 57**

"Why exactly doesn´t she have any chores in this household?" Santana asked as she was ironing one of Tina´s shirts. They were approaching two months of living with Tina and Santana was seriously getting sick of it; not that there had been a time where she had enjoyed her wife´s best friend staying with them, but she was slowly reaching the end of her robe.

"`Cause she´s a guest," Quinn replied as if it was obvious.

"She´s not paying rent," Santana stated unimpressed. "That alone doesn´t qualify her as a guest. Thinking about it she´s not doing anything. Not the dishes, not the laundry, she doesn´t take the garbage out-"

Here Tina interrupted her, "only because I´m afraid you won´t let me back in."

The sly smile on Santana´s face told her that the idea had indeed crossed the Latina´s mind. "Whatever. Doesn´t change the fact that you´re living in the lap of luxury. You´re not even paying for groceries."

"Correct me if I´m wrong but neither are you," Quinn noted with a grin as she looked up from her laptop.

"Whose side are you on? And I´m your wife, so it´s your obligation to make sure I have everything I need all the time. In turn you get sex whenever and wherever you want."

"Actually we´re having sex wherever and whenever _you_ want."

"Great, now you´re complaining about our sex life?"

"Just stating a fact."

Ignoring that discussion for the moment Santana went back to her original complaint. "Plus she doesn´t even cook."

"San, stop it," Quinn warned her wife, slowly getting annoyed with the Latina. Somehow Santana still hadn´t learned what social etiquette meant and that it didn´t kill you to be nice to other people, even those you don´t have sex with.

"Well, she´s right. I should contribute some more," Tina relented seeing Santana´s point.

"Thank you! Why don´t you start right now and iron _your_ clothes?" Santana suggested quickly and dropped down on the couch as soon as Tina got up.

"Why do you always have to be so rude?" Quinn asked her wife with an annoyed sigh.

The Latina just shrugged her shoulders. "I seriously don´t see what your problem is. I don´t think her taking care of her own things is asking too much. I mean she´s living here for free and that not just for a few days; so you can´t expect me to also take care of her laundry and cook dinner for her every night. She´s not our child. And before you start: Yes, I would say the same if it was Britt staying with us," Santana said already anticipating Quinn´s next argument. "At least Britt can make some mean mac and cheese, she´s really nice to look at and she likes to walk around in only her underwear and a hat."

Instead of commenting on that Quinn just sent her wife a final glare before she turned her attention back to the laptop in front of her to finish some reports for Richard. She would deal with Santana and their current living situation later.

"So, are you always fighting this much or is this because of me?" Tina asked a few minutes later after Santana had left to take a shower and get ready for bed. Pointedly not asking Quinn to join her, which was a sure sign that the blonde wasn´t the only annoyed with her spouse.

Even though Quinn tried to not to fight with Santana in front of her, Tina had witness more than enough arguments between her two friends during her stay, and the one that night was just the latest of many.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Quinn asked tiredly leaning back against the couch.

"Of course."

"Normally we really don´t fight this often. I guess our relationship just works better when it´s just the two of us, whatever that says about us."

"Well, there´s nothing wrong with that," Tina said finishing the last of her laundry.

"Yeah, I guess."

For a few long moments they were both silent, the only sound coming from the TV where a news anchor told them about the latest developments in the world.

"So am I sleeping in the guestroom again?" Santana asked ten minutes later as she came back into the living room already dressed in her sleep wear. "Since I was oh so rude today?"

"No, I do see your point. I just want Tina to be comfortable here and feel at home."

"No! No! We don´t want that! ´Cause once she starts to think of this place as her home she´ll never leave. And I can tell you that our marriage won´t survive a roommate for more than three months. And for your information: we´ve already crossed the two months mark."

"Fine, I´ll take her to see some apartments again this weekend if that´s okay with you," Quinn asked her friend.

"Yes, sure, there are some that sound really promising," Tina replied hoping to ease some of the tension they had been living with during the last days.

"Thank you," Santana said somewhat relieved. "And now will you come to bed with me?"

* * *

**DAY 59**

"So when is she moving out?" Santana asked them at the door two days later while she took the bag of groceries out of Quinn´s hands and greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. Her wife and her best friend had spent the whole day looking at apartments and she was sure that there had to have been one that was good enough for Tina.

"You´ll have to put up with me for a while longer," Tina said stepping out of her boots and leaving them in the middle of the hall. Angrily kicking them to the side Santana followed the other two into the kitchen.

"So you didn´t find anything?"

Quinn almost had to smile at the crestfallen expression on her wife´s face. "No, the apartment´s were either too small, too big, too expensive or there were rats."

"What´s wrong with rats? She obviously likes having roommates," Santana said with a frown and crossed arms as she leaned against her wife.

"It took you forever to find something you liked and you didn´t have a budget," Tina argued sitting down at the breakfast bar.

Santana turned around to face Quinn. "Babe, give her some money."

"I neither want nor need your money, all I need is a little more time."

To say Santana wasn´t a happy camper (not that she ever really was, after all she hated camping) would´ve been an understatement. "Did you at least buy some beer?"

* * *

**DAY 65**

"Quinn? Santana? Are you alright?" Tina´s question remained unanswered, as did her persistent knocking against the bathroom door and she was slowly getting worried. "Do you need help?"

There was a small commotion on the other side of the door, some hissed words, and then Quinn finally stepping out into the hall.

Tina gasped when she saw her best friend, "Oh my god! Did she hit you? Should I call the police?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Your lip´s bleeding and your cheek´s all red."

"Uh, no," Quinn replied awkwardly, "that was just a little accident."

"Quinn, you´re my best friend, you can tell me. I promise you we´ll find a solution," Tina said earnestly, taking both of Quinn´s hand in her own, squeezing them reassuringly. "You can fight her, don´t let her walk all over you."

"Jesus Christ, Chang, I didn´t hit her," Santana stated as she walked out of the bathroom, pulling her top back on. "We had a little quickie and things got a bit rough, okay? Not my fault Quinn likes a bit of biting every now and then," she said leaving down the hall, but not before kissing her wife and licking the tiniest drop of blood off her lip.

"Oh," letting go of Quinn´s hand Tina took a step back. "Sorry, it just sounded like… and then you come out looking all roughed up and bleeding and-"

"You were listening?" The blonde asked rather mortified.

"I barely happened to walk by and heard some strange noises, how was I supposed to know you were having sex?"

Quinn only glared at her while fixing her hair.

"I´m glad you´re okay though," Tina added, hoping it would help.

"We´ll go apartment hunting again tomorrow," was all Quinn said before she left for the kitchen. "And this time even I won´t care about rats," she added as an afterthought.

* * *

**DAY 72**

"I´ll call you later tonight, okay?" Quinn said and hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, and thanks again for letting me stay for so long," Tina replied with a smile. After nearly two and a half months her stay with Quinn and Santana had come to an end and she was finally ready to move into her new apartment.

"That´s what friends are for," Quinn informed her with a smile. "And you´re always welcome here." They both knew that Santana would throw a major fit if Tina came to stay with them again for more than two days, but it´s the thought that counts, right?

She waved Tina off before going back into the house, set on spending the rest of the day on top of or underneath her wife, she really wasn´t that picky.

"So, is she gone?" Santana asked her in the hall where she had been waiting.

Closing the door behind her Quinn nodded with a soft smile. Not that she had a problem with Tina staying with them, it was nice having her best friend around, but she was probably just as glad as Santana that they had their house to themselves again.

"Great," Santana said with a grin and pulled her shirt over her head. "Then we can finally fuck wherever we want again."

Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly when Santana ripped her blouse off and let her wife take control of the situation.

Within a minute the rest of their clothing had been shed and Santana had Quinn pressed against their front door, making her wife beg for her touch.

"That´s why I love it when it´s just us," Santana breathed huskily and finally caved in to the blonde´s

pleading.

"Oh, fuck yeah, me too…"

* * *

** A/N:** So, I still have some ideas and another few episodes of their life already planned out (and written down), but I´m not sure whether or not this story has reached its date of expiry. If you think it´s time to come to an end: just tell me so (and if you´re _like __**OMG-NO**__! You can´t stop; not now, not ever_- you can tell me that as well. ^^)

As usual your comments, alerts, etc. are greatly appreciated :)


	9. Under the Sheets  OUTTAKES

**Under the Sheets**

**OUTTAKES**

**DAY 8**

Tina could only shake her head when she heard Quinn and Santana sing a duet in the shower one morning, her best friend´s amused laughter was sounding through the house and she was surprised to find out that the blonde seemed to be even happier than she had previously thought.

Thinking that Santana Lopez (of all people) was the reason for said happiness was something she still had trouble believing though.

* * *

**DAY 15**

It was just past nine when the front door opened and they heard Quinn trudge into the house.

Santana immediately got up and walked over to her wife.

For a few long moments Tina watched them as they embraced, and for the first time she actually felt a bit like an intruder. It was rare to see Santana be simply a loving wife, who welcomed her spouse with a smile and a warm hug after a hard day at work. Actually it was quite a bit surreal.

Quinn slowly walked into the living room and more or less fell to the couch while Santana had disappeared into the kitchen to warm up her dinner.

"What´s wrong with you?" Tina asked her best friend, when Quinn let out a pitiful little groan.

"Long day and back pain," the blonde got out and turned her head to look at her friend.

"It´s what she gets for just sitting in front of a monitor all day," Santana said standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I have meetings and such too, you know?" Quinn grumbled.

"You should work out more. I bet it would help with your back pain, and your ass could use some work out as well."

Tina gasped, "You did not just say that?"

So much for being a loving wife.

"See what I have to put up with every day?" Quinn asked from her place on the couch, "She´s verbally abusing me all the time."

"Don´t be such a baby, you don´t mind if I verbally pleasure you, now do you?"

"That´s completely different, Santana. Completely different."

Not even wanting to know what exactly her friends were talking about Tina just made a face.

"Do you want me to give a massage till your food is ready?"

"Yes, please!"

"Alright, then shut up and let me work my magic," Santana said importantly as she took a seat next to Quinn. "This would be way hotter if Tina wasn´t here," she noted, "and if we were naked in the tub."

* * *

**DAY 24**

Ted -one of their neighbors- seemed very interested in Tina.

"Is she seeing someone? Or is she like your plaything?" He asked Santana one evening while they sat on the patio enjoying the evening sun and a cold beer.

"Quinn is my plaything," Santana told him with a smirk, "my only plaything," she added just to make sure there was no misunderstanding.

"Lucky you," Ted replied grinning and clinked his beer bottle against hers. "So she´s single?"

"Yup. Want me to introduce you? You could join us for dinner tomorrow night. We were thinking about having a little barbeque."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Day 25**

Quinn had no idea how a small dinner with friends had turned into a BBQ with most of their neighbors which had turned into a party which had lead to Santana nearly fucking her on the dining table (that wasn´t out of the ordinary, but having an audience definitely was (at least for her, she didn´t want to speak for Santana on that matter)).

"Just pretend we´re not here," Jeremy, another one of their neighbors, told her when he caught Quinn´s eyes and took a sip of his beer. "Please continue."

With an eye role Quinn pushed Santana off of her and got off the table.

"Hey! I was just getting started!" Her wife complained, completely oblivious to the three guys watching them.

"Being a porn star might be a child hood dream of yours, but I won´t have sex with other people in attendance."

Santana huffed still sitting on the table. "Okay, number one: that was really mean. Number two," she turned to the guys,"show´s over, so why don´t you leave and spend the rest of the night with your hand and some bad internet porn like you usually do?"

As the guys left the room Santana jumped onto Quinn´s back for a piggyback ride, "to the bedroom!" She called her finger pointing down the hall.

After they had made their way to the bedroom Quinn unceremoniously dropped her wife to the bed and crawled on top of her.

"You´re so gorgeous," Santana whispered almost in awe as she traced Quinn´s deep pink colored lips.

In a matter of seconds Santana had pulled off her shirt and gotten rid of her bra.

"There´s still a dozen people in our house," Quinn argued weakly when she felt her wife´s hands on her ass and her lips working on her neck.

"I told Tina to get rid of them at midnight or I´d get rid of her."

"Good enough for me," the blonde decided after a moment and let Santana push her on her back to have some fun.

* * *

**DAY 33**

Santana stood to the side behind the bar, busy framing an article to put on the wall.

"What´s that?" Tina asked as she took the seat closest to Santana.

"More evidence that my coffee´s the best," the Latina said and showed her friend the now framed article of some coffee magazine Tina had never heard of before.

There was a picture of Santana´s store and in highlighted letters: _Coffee &co. offers by far the best coffee on the East Coast_ and _if you´re a coffee-fan living in the Boston area this is the place to be for you_.

"You´re such an overachiever," Tina noted.

"Sounds like someone doesn´t want free coffee anymore," Santana replied while she put the article on the wall, next to at least another dozen framed newspaper clippings.

"I didn´t mean it like that… I´ve always supported you and I´m a big fan of your coffee!"

"I´m not sure if you know this, CC, but simply drinking it when you get it for free is not really supportive, it´s actually kind of the opposite."

"Whatever, you married rich. Now can you get me a cappuccino?"

"But of course, Cohen-Loser."

"Sometimes I really dislike you," Tina said making a face. "But I still want my cappuccino!"

Tina decided not to comment on the monkey Santana had artfully put on top of her beverage.

* * *

**DAY 51**

"Don´t put your feet on the table, Cookie."

They were watching TV in the living room and Quinn had her head in her wife´s lap while Tina occupied the love seat.

"You know I just realized that the two of you give the expression ´caught with one´s hands in the cookie jar´ a whole new meaning, if you know what I mean."

It took Quinn a moment to get what Tina was referring too, and when she finally did she only rolled her eyes and gave Santana, who had immediately started laughing, a shove.

"You´re obviously spending too much time around Santana," Quinn noted dryly, "and I don´t like it."

"Oh come on, babe that was like the funniest thing she said in weeks."

"Yeah, funny for the vulgar. And Tina: no more wine for you today."

Two comedians in the house were simply too much for Quinn.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again this isn´t proofread, I´m sorry. And this is for the person who missed the outtakes, I hope you (and everybody else) enjoy them. :)

A new part should be up sometime next week I think, but no promises. Thank you guys for reading. :D


	10. Me in You

**ME IN YOU**

**TO PASS AND LOOK BACK AT THE GOALS I`VE MISSED**

Five miles in fifty-eight minutes Santana noted contently, as she slowly jogged up the driveway after her bi-weekly run. Thanks to the new something-something-tape her doctor had given her, her knee wasn't giving her any trouble anymore as long as she didn't push too hard.

Checking the time again she noticed that she still had an hour and a half before Quinn would be home, more than enough time to stretch, take a shower, do the dishes and prepare dinner. God, she was getting so good at that whole married adult routine, she should be given an award or something.

She barely noticed someone sitting on their porch as she was about to start her stretching. With a frown she took her headphones out and approached the young girl sitting in front of her house.

"Hey!" She addressed the intruder loud and clear when she realized that the blonde hadn't noticed her. "What are you doing here?" She asked when she was certain that she had the teenagers' attention.

Quickly getting up from the steps she had been sitting on the blonde nervously stepped from one foot to the other before she answered, "I'm looking for someone… ma'am."

Santana´s face darkened at the 'ma'am', did she really look _that_ old? So what if she'd already crossed the bridge to thirty, she still looked super fine; stupid kid. "And _who_ are you looking for? Santa Clause?"

"No, ma-" she stopped when she noticed the frown deepen even more. "No."

"Well? You´re going to have to give me a name if you want me to help you," Santana stated impatiently.

"Quinn Fabray," the blonde girl answered quickly, "I'm looking for Quinn Fabray."

It only took a second for the penny to drop, and along with it Santana's jaw nearly dropped too, but she could stop herself in time.

"Do you know her?"

Santana took a deep breath. Of course this had to happen while Quinn was still at work and she was alone at home! She didn't want to deal with this situation and she wouldn't have had any problems with letting the girl wait in front of the house until Quinn came home, but she figured that her wife probably would've a really big problem with it if she found out.

Great, so she didn't have a choice.

"Excuse me? Did you hear me?"

Santana grunted out a yes and looked down the driveway, hoping against hope that Quinn would come home early just this once and save her.

Naturally that didn't happen.

"Yes, I do know her," Santana then said to her counterpart.

"So, she lives here?"

"Yes."

"And you're a friend? Neighbor? Cleaning lady?"

Santana made a face at the last suggestion. She never thought about having to come out to her wife's daughter one day. "No, I'm… I'm… Santana. Quinn's… wife," the Latina finally said. She watched the teen closely to see her reaction, but the shorter blonde only nodded her head, a slightly worried expression still present on her face.

"You're Beth, right?" Santana asked after a long moment of silence.

The young girl probably hadn't known whether or not her birth-mother had ever told her partner -who was apparently a woman, and not the tall businessman she had imagined- about her, but she seemed somewhat relieved when it became clear that Santana already knew who she was.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Well, who else could you be?"

"So, she told you about me then?"

Santana took a seat on the steps, stretching out her legs in front of her. "We went to high school together, so obviously I knew about you. I was even in the hospital with her the day you were born. I mean not _with_ her, but I was there," Santana babbled nervously.

"So, you're high school sweethearts?"

"God, no, absolutely not. But I think our relationship is not exactly a first-conversation topic."

"Noted."

Santana awkwardly fiddled with the hem of her running shorts for a while. What were they supposed to talk about? She wondered.

"So, is Misses Fabray home?" Beth asked when it became clear that the adult next to her wasn't going to say anything anytime soon.

"Um, no, not yet," Santana said awkwardly, "Quinn's still at work."

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?"

Beth nodded her head quietly, she had been so nervous for the last forty eight hours that she'd barely eaten anything.

"Come on then. I'm going to make you something to eat and call Quinn to tell her you're here, sounds good?"

"Yes, thank you."

Following Santana's example the young girl stood up and went after the Latina into the big house.

"Do your parents know that you're here?"

The silence told Santana all she needed to know. "I'm going to have to call your mom or dad then. Tell them where you are and that you're safe. Where do you live now?"

"Rockford, Illinois, ma- Misses Lo-"

"Just call me Santana."

"Okay."

"I'll just go and freshen up real quick before I call Quinn, okay? Are you alright on your own for a few minutes?" Santana asked as she put down a glass of water in front of her guest.

"Yes."

##

After a super short shower Santana slipped into some fresh clothes and dialed Quinn's number while she put her hair in a bun.

"Hello, Quinn Fa-"

"You have to come home right this moment," Santana urgently said into the phone, not even letting her wife finish.

"San, if this is about you being horny again I'm going to hang up now. This isn't the right time for a booty call."

"Ha ha, very funny, I only did that once!" Santana said, for a short moment forgetting what –who- this call was actually about.

"Then why do I have to come home now? What can't wait another hour and a half? Did something happen?"

"I- I don't exactly know how to tell you this," the Latina stuttered out. "Are you sitting down?"

"Santana! What is it?" Quinn asked getting a bit worried.

"Quinn, Beth is here."

There was an eerie silence on the other end of the phone.

"Quinn? Babe, are you still there?"

"Yes," the blonde said after another stretch of silence. "I'll be home in a bit, don't scare her away," with that she hung up.

"I've been like _super_ nice to her," Santana mumbled to herself on the way back into the kitchen. "So, Quinn will be here in half an hour or so," she informed her guest and put the phone on the counter top.

"Okay," Beth said, still sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar too afraid to move just one inch. "I'm really sorry for intruding like that. I'm… yeah… sorry."

"You don´t have to apologize. I'm just a little surprised and Quinn will be too."

In that moment it occurred to Beth that Quinn –her mother- didn't have six months time to prepare for this moment, didn't have reassuring talks with her best friend about meeting each other. She only had thirty minutes, and that other woman, Santana, even less.

Maybe she should've called first.

"Woah! You're not going to pass out or something, right?" Santana asked when she saw the color drain from Beth's face. "I mean I'm really good with first aid and stuff, but I would appreciate it if you didn't faint in my kitchen."

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I'm fine. Just nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Quinn´s the nice one of us."

Beth didn't look too reassured, even though Santana really did her best to not be scary and such. "So, sandwich?"

"Yes, please."

"Anything I need to know? Are you a vegetarian?"

"Nope, nothing special."

"Good."

Like any child of Quinn (and Puck) would ever not eat meat, Santana thought with a smile.

While Santana was busy preparing a sandwich for her guest, Coffee Bean strolled into the kitchen, ignoring the intruder and walking right up to the nice woman who always gave her ham and bacon (if only Quinn knew about that). The cat sat down right next to Santana and started mewling and begging for her to drop something.

"Hey Coffee Bean," Santana greeted the feline. "What's it gonna be today? Some of Quinn's favorite bacon?"

"Your cat's name is Coffee Bean?" Beth asked amused as she watched the feline gobble down her treat.

"Yes. I'm kind of a coffee addict and it just seemed to fit."

"She's cute."

"You can have her if you want," Santana said with a grin.

Not being used to Santana and her humor Beth didn't know what to say.

"Just kidding. Quinn would kill me if I gave away her beloved cat. I mean… uhm… I didn't mean it like… she doesn't… it wasn't… that came out all wrong," she took a deep breath. "Wow, this is awkward. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Beth said trying to keep the mood light.

"Yeah, okay," Santana mumbled, "here you go."

She put the sandwich down in front of the young girl and sat down next to her.

"So how did you get here? Please tell me you didn't hitchhike."

"I didn't hitchhike. The sister of my best friend drove me to Chicago and I took a plane from there. And a cab from the airport."

"Good, good," Santana said nodding her head.

They remained silent as Beth finished her sandwich, both deep in thought.

"So, I know that this is probably very hard for you, and really scary, but I want you to remember that this situation isn't easy for Quinn either. She didn't think you'd wanted to see her, at least not for another four years, so please keep that in mind, okay?" Santana quietly said as Beth finished eating.

She was a little afraid of how Quinn would manage this situation and even though she knew that the teenager was probably scared out of her mind, her wife and her well-being were still her first priority.

"I know," Beth acknowledged nervously. "Thanks for the sandwich, it was really good."

"No problem."

They both took a deep breath when they heard the front door open. A glimpse at the clock told Santana that Quinn must've sped the way home from work. Just seconds later the older blonde stood in the kitchen doorway, her eyes on Beth.

"Hi," she said after a tension-filled pause, "I'm Quinn."

"Hey, I'm Beth- your daughter," the teenager said and got up from the chair.

For a moment they stood motionless in front of each other before Quinn finally took a step forward and put her arms around Beth, giving her a slightly awkward hug.

"Okay, so I'll leave you two alone and go call your mom now, alright?" Santana said, excusing herself.

Beth nodded her head a little worried. "Tell her I'm sorry and that I still love her," the teenager said.

"I will."

There was a short silence after Santana had left the room.

"So, has she been nice to you? Santana, I mean?"

The Latina appeared back in the doorway, "Of course I've been nice to her! Tell her!"

"She was very nice," Beth confirmed only slightly scared of Santana.

"Have you been eavesdropping?"

"No, but I can't call anyone without a phone, now can I?" Santana asked as she grabbed both her cell and the phone off the kitchen counter.

"Do you have everything you need now?"

"Yes. I'm already gone."

"So, she's really been nice to you?" Quinn asked just to make sure.

"Yes, though she did inform me that you're the nicer one," Beth said with a small smile. "I think she tried her best."

"Good."

An awkward pause followed and they could faintly hear Santana talking in the other room.

"So, how are you doing?" Quinn finally asked.

"Good. Fine. I'm a bit tired and nervous, but I-I'm good."

"Good, that's good."

"And you?"

"I'm good as well, thank you for asking."

There was another lengthy pause. While Beth surveyed the room, trying her best to not look too intimidated, Quinn had her eyes on her daughter, looking for any similarities, for a physical sign that she was her child.

"So, Santana wasn't lying when she said she was a coffee addict, huh?" Beth asked motioning to the collection of coffee makers occupying the kitchen counter.

"She is, actually I think we both are," Quinn answered. "Santana even owns a coffee shop in the city."

"That's cool. I met Coffee Bean earlier, she's super cute."

"Yeah, do you have any pets?"

"No, I mean we do have some fish, but they don't really count."

##

"What did she say?" Beth asked nervously when Santana walked back into the kitchen half an hour later.

"Well, she wasn't exactly happy, but she's glad that you're okay. She's going to come here the day after tomorrow to pick you up and she wants you, actually the both of you, to call her later tonight."

"Did she sound mad?"

"No, she was surprised and worried and okay maybe a little bit mad, but other than that she was pretty calm."

"Okay."

"So, Beth already had a sandwich, but do you guys want me to make dinner anyway?" Santana asked, "I was planning on some home-made pizza."

"Sounds good to me," Beth replied quickly.

"Quinn?"

"Sure, Cookie," the blonde answered with a soft smile.

"Alright, then why don't you two go sit down in the living room and I'll come get you when it's time for you to choose your toppings, okay?"

"Um, sure, but I have to use the bathroom first," the younger blonde stated as she slipped of her chair.

"Second door on the left," Santana told her with a nod down the hall.

When Beth had left the kitchen Santana stepped closer to her wife and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, I really needed that," Quinn said, relaxing at least a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked running a hand down the blonde's back. "'Cause it would be okay if you're not."

"No, no, I'm fine, just a bit nervous. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Do you want me to be bitchier so that you'll look super nice next to me?"

"No, that's kind of sweet of you, but no. I think you in HBIC mode would just scare her for life."

"Nah, since we've got married I totally lost touch with my inner bitch, I'm not half as scary as I used to be."

"Are you sure about that?" Quinn teased some of the tension leaving her body over the banter with her wife.

"You'll do fine. Just be yourself and I'm sure she'll like you," Santana told her with a grin. With a kiss and a pat on the back the Latina send Quinn to the living room.

##

"So, I guess there are some questions you want to ask me, right?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders and played with the glass in front of her. "My mom already told me a bit about you, that you were still young, why you couldn't keep me, that you were part of something called glee club. What was that about?"

For the next few minutes Quinn told her all about their glee club, about Nationals and all the drama that was high school. She even told her about her career as a Cheerio.

In turn Beth told her some more about her life in Rockford, about her hobbies and her best friend Michael.

"There has been a guy occasionally, but they never stuck around, so it was mostly just mom and me," Beth explained. "And ever since I was five. Michael of course."

"So, you've had a happy childhood?"

"The best, though mom says that being an only child kinda turned me into a brat," Beth said with a grin.

##

While they finished preparing their pizza, it was Santana who kept the conversation going. She stayed away from all the heavy topics and stuck to innocent small-talk asking all the right questions to make Beth (and Quinn) feel a little more at ease.

"Are you sure that's still edible?" Beth asked as she watched Santana put jalapeños, pepperoni and everything else sharp she could find in the kitchen on her part of the pizza.

"Not for anybody else but her and the devil," Quinn answered with a grin.

"You two just stick to your boring bacon and leave me alone."

After a relaxed dinner Quinn and Beth called Shelby while Santana took care of the dishes.

##

"Do you have everything you need?" Quinn asked Beth from where she stood in the doorway of the guestroom.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks."

"Alright, well, goodnight then," the older blonde said with a timid smile.

"Night."

Softly closing the door Quinn left her daughter alone.

##

Santana was already in bed and reading a book by the time Quinn was finished with her shower. Turning off the light in the bathroom Quinn entered the room and quickly got into bed with her wife. She was emotionally exhausted and all she wanted to do was curl around Santana and go to sleep.

"Do you think we should tell Puck?" Quinn asked after a moment, her eyes on the ceiling.

Putting her book down on the bedside table Santana turned her attention to the blonde. "I don't know. I mean, that's kinda between Beth and him, right?"

"So you think I should let her decide?"

"I think you don't have any obligation to tell Puck. And yeah, you should let her make that decision. She probably thought about it already, so maybe you should just talk to her about it tomorrow. No need to worry about it all night."

"Okay."

A little while later when Santana was already on the verge of falling asleep next to her, her hand firmly grasping Quinn's, the blonde couldn't help thinking about how things could have been. Maybe her life would've turned out completely different had she known at sixteen what she knew now, that Santana was a perfect match for her. Well, obviously not _perfect_ perfect, but perfect enough to make her happy and make her wake up with a smile almost every day. Then again Santana hadn't been exactly stable back in high school either, plus she didn't want kids.

"Make your brain shut up," Santana mumbled after another five minutes of serious thinking.

Quinn smiled into the darkness and turned to her side to press a short kiss to her wife's lips. "Sorry."

"She seems to be a great kid, so don't worry. You made all the right decisions."

"You really think so?"

"I really think it's already past midnight and I have to get up early, so yes, if it makes you go to sleep I really think you did the right thing."

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Q, babe, she's a normal teenager, who dresses a bit like a hobo and probably thinks it's cool to listen to Nirvana or whatever. She's everything she's supposed to be. And she actually seems a lot more pleasant than we were at her age."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Santana said around a yawn, hiding her face in Quinn's neck.

"Did you just drool on me?"

Santana giggled tiredly beside her, "Sorry, babe, but you're just so drool-worthy."

"Dumbass," Quinn complained good-naturedly and pulled her wife closer. "Just so you know there will be no inappropriate touching tomorrow."

"What? Why? She's not a kid anymore."

"Still."

"Fine, then I'l have to do all the touching now."

Surrounded by Santana's warmth and a hand firmly grasping her behind, Quinn fell asleep.

* * *

**THERE'S A LITTLE BIT OF ME INSIDE YOU**

When Quinn woke up the next morning she was alone in bed. It was barely seven and she knew that Santana was probably just about to eat breakfast. So even though she was still tired she got up and made her way to the kitchen. If she was going to spend the whole day with Beth, her daughter, she would need some encouraging words from her wife first.

Just as predicted she found Santana at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and obviously sharing her totally overpriced favorite cornflakes (the ones she had nearly chopped off Tina's hands for eating while she had stayed with them during the summer) with Beth, who much to Quinn's surprise was already up too.

"Hey you two," Quinn said as she entered the room.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping in? You've got the day off," Santana said knowing only too well that her wife could've needed another hour of sleep.

"Well, I didn't want to miss out on all the breakfast fun. How did you sleep Beth?"

"Really good actually. The bed in the guestroom is like super comfy," the young girl replied around a mouthful of cornflakes.

"There´s still some of our smoothie left," Santana informed her after a short pause, "It´s in the fridge if you want some."

"Let me guess: Mango?"

The Latina grinned at her, "You know it."

For some unknown reason her wife had quite the obsession: she loved the fruit, her favorite shower gel supposedly smelled like mango and papaya, they always had a bottle of Indian mango liquor at home, and when she smoked she preferred mango cigarettes.

"So how long have you been up?" Quinn asked taking the seat in the middle.

"Half an hour or so?" Santana answered, "Not too long."

##

"Okay, so I'm gonna leave now," Santana told them twenty minutes later. "How about I take you two out to dinner tonight?" She asked slipping into her jacket.

"Do you like Chinese?" Quinn asked Beth, who was on her third bowl of cornflakes.

"Sure."

"Great, then I'll come pick you up after work," Santana said before leaning down to place a quick kiss on the corner of Quinn´s mouth. "Have fun today," she told the two blondes and with an encouraging smile and a wink she left for work.

##

After breakfast Beth looked around the living room, taking in all the pictures and photographs decorating the walls and shelves.

"So, are you guys happy?" She asked, picking up a picture of Quinn and Santana from their honeymoon.

"Yes, I like to think so."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do, very much so," Quinn answered honestly as she took a seat on the couch.

"How long have you been together?"

"Four years… more or less," Quinn answered vaguely.

"And married?"

"Two and a half."

"That's cool. You look good together," Beth said and put the picture back down. "So, do I have any siblings?"

"No. I mean not on our side."

"Do you guys want to have kids?"

"No. Santana doesn't really want children and I… I've got you."

Beth nodded her head. "And my dad? Does he have kids?"

"At least two that I know of. He and his wife have two sons."

"Oh, so he's probably not interested in meeting me then, is he?" Beth asked looking through the window into the garden.

"I- I'm sure he'd love to meet you," Quinn answered honestly. She was certain that Puck would like to meet his daughter. "Your dad, he wanted to keep you, but we were in no situation to take care of a child. He was pretty much still a child himself," Quinn explained as best as she could. "I think he would love to hear from you. I can give you his phone number if you want. Or we could call him together sometimes if you'd like that better."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Your dad's actually the one who chose your name," Quinn said after a while.

##

"Mom told me three years ago and I've wanted to find you ever since," Beth told Quinn while they did their nails.

Beth had found some of Santana's old nail polish in the fridge, and was now busy painting her nails a dark violet.

"And how did you find me?"

"My best friend, Michael, did. He's like this super tech genius and he hacked into some databases. And my mom told me your name, and where you had been living and the school you went to and stuff. The rest was just a piece of cake. On the company website was a short CV and a picture of you."

"God, I look awful on that photo, Santana always calls it the picture from hell," Quinn said remembering the photograph Richard had decided to publish, claiming she looked professional and reliable.

"It's not that bad… I mean after you get over the initial shock that is," Beth said with a cheeky grin.

##

"I mean I´ve read about all those horror stories online where people found their real parents and they turned out to be total assholes, but I still wanted to meet you, and I don´t regret it," Beth explained.

"So I don't fall into the asshole-category then?" The older blonde asked while she prepared them a snack.

"No, I don´t think so," Beth said with a shy grin.

##

"So, you and this Michael…"

They were sitting in a nice Chinese restaurant and Santana had just learned about Beth´s best friend, so naturally she had to probe some more.

"Oh, don´t worry, he´s gay. He was totally happy when I told him that my birth-mother was a lesbian."

Quinn made a face at that. Sure she´d only been with Santana for the last years, but somehow she´d never considered herself a lesbian.

"Yeah, your birth-mom, the good old lesbian," Santana teased with a grin, earning herself a slight shove.

"But you like… boys..?" Quinn asked, not exactly comfortable with the topic.

"Yes. I mean, I´m not ruling anything out here, but so far the only person I´ve ever had a crush on is Toby Phillips," Beth replied with a sigh.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Santana asked, never one to say no to some gossip.

"Leave her alone," Quinn admonished with a small shove and a stern face. "You don´t have to talk to us about this."

"Why not? I´m sure we could help. Nobody´s ever said no to me," Santana argued, "and something tells me that she´s not talking about this with her mom. I know I sure as hell didn´t."

"Yeah, you always went to Miss Holiday."

"I wonder what she´s doing nowadays. I bet she´s still some hot piece of- **OW**! What was that for?"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Why? I´m still fluent in teenage lingo, but whatever. I bet she´s still as attractive as she used to be. Better?"

"You thought she was attractive?"

"I was a hormonal teenager, I found pretty much anyone attractive, especially hot blondes with long legs," Santana said with a wink, "but back to Toby Phillips."

##

"I mean, I´m not afraid or anything, I just don´t like them," Beth told Quinn later that night in the kitchen.

They had both been awakened by the storm brewing outside.

"Well, I am kind of a little bit afraid of them. Santana always makes fun of me for it, so I don´t want to wake her just because it´s raining a little bit harder than usual," Quinn said gripping her hot chocolate a little tighter when another lightning flash illuminated the sky followed by loud thunder.

"Are you kidding me? ´Raining a little harder´? This out there looks like the apocalypse! I can´t imagine how Santana can just sleep through it."

They talked for another half hour before Santana came into the kitchen looking for her wife. Thankfully she was too tired to make fun of them.

* * *

**RAINBOWS OR BURNING BRIDGES**

The next day Quinn had to go back to work and so Beth spent the day with Santana at the shop, waiting for Shelby to arrive in Boston.

"So, is selling coffee profitable?"

"Very. But don´t tell Quinn, otherwise she´ll stop spoiling me," Santana told Beth with a wink.

"Can I take a look around?"

"Sure," the Latina replied looking through the mail and trying to ignore the curious looks Jill, one of her employees/ friend, was giving her. She would explain that some other day.

##

"Do you want a coke or something?"

"Sure."

"It´s all about the caffeine," Santana told Beth with a grin when she put the can down in front of her. "We´ve got some coffee chocolate as well if you´re interested."

"Talk about addict here."

"Hey, don´t judge till you´ve made it through college _without_ your daily dose of caffeine!"

"Do you mind if I play a bit?" Beth asked her eyes on the piano that stood in a corner of the shop, used only on special occasions.

"Sure," Santana answered, then added, "but only if you´re good. We don´t want to scare off paying customers."

"I´ll do my best," Beth replied.

##

It was a little after five when Shelby entered the shop, looking around for her daughter who was sitting at the counter skimming through one of Santana´s coffee magazines.

"What were you thinking?"

Santana watched quietly as Shelby took her daughter in her arms while admonishing her for her actions.

"She told me they were going on a three day field trip which I paid two hundred dollar for. Just so you know this means no allowance for at least two months," Shelby explained, taking the seat next to Beth. "And since Michael´s surely been in on this you´re not allowed to see him for the next two weeks either."

"But Mom!"

"You´ve only got yourself to blame for this young lady."

"I know, I´m sorry."

##

"It´s getting late," Shelby noticed. "I guess it´s best if we stay in a hotel for another night and fly back home tomorrow."

"You´re more than welcome to stay with us," Santana offered, hoping that it was in Quinn´s interest.

Noticing the hopeful expression on her daughters' face Shelby didn´t have it in her to say no, even though it made her a little uncomfortable. "Sure, thank you, Santana."

"No problem. Now would you like some coffee? It´s on the house and it´s the best you can get on the east coast," Santana said with her best advertising smile.

##

"Is this a problem?" Quinn asked Shelby when they finally had a moment alone. "Me being married to a woman I mean?"

"I don´t see how this would be a problem."

"So, you won´t keep her from having contact with me because I´m, well, gay I guess?"

"Quinn, you do remember that I gave Rachel to two gay men, right? And I´m pretty sure that Beth told you about Michael already. So the fact that you´re married to Santana is not a problem for me. And I won´t keep either of you from reaching out to the other one… I just… I thought I had another four years."

"Actually so did I," Quinn admitted, "but I´m not going to try and take her away from you or anything. She´s your daughter and I´m going to respect that. I just want to be her friend… or something like that."

"That´s okay," Shelby said with a genuine smile. She didn´t want Quinn to make the same mistakes she had made with Rachel.

They both walked into the living area where Santana and Beth sat at the couch table hunched over some papers.

"Beth, Santana is not going to do your Spanish homework!" Shelby admonished her daughter once she realized what Santana was doing.

"But mom, she´s like fluent and super smart when it comes to literature," Beth whined.

"It´s still your homework to do."

"Just write down your email address, I´ll send you something," Santana whispered conspiratorially. "There are certain things moms don´t need to know about."

"Cool, thanks!"

"Or wives for that matter," the Latina added when she caught Quinn´s stern gaze.

##

"Would you like some wine Shelby?"

They watch Quinn and Beth through the kitchen window as they sat on the steps of the porch bathed in the light of the slowly setting sun.

"Yes, thank you Santana," the older woman replied taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"I- I know that it probably won´t be easy, but if it´s okay with you I´d really like to try and build some sort of relationship with you," Quinn said quietly. She didn´t want this to be the last time she saw her daughter, not after she had gotten to know her.

"Like friends?" Beth asked looking up from Coffee Bean who sat on her lap, purring happily.

"Yes, something like that."

"Yeah, that´d be cool."

They sat in silence for a little while and for the first time since they´d met each other it wasn´t uncomfortable. They both took it as a good sign.

"Can Santana be my friend too?" Beth asked after a while, just to make sure. " `Cause she´s awesome. A bit scary, but that´s okay I guess."

"Of course, but that doesn´t mean she´s going to do all your Spanish and English homework from now on," Quinn said bumping her shoulder against Beth´s.

"Damnit, but she can at least help, right?"

"So, who wants to help me with dinner?" Santana asked with her hands on her hips as she stepped out onto the patio.

"I can´t!" Beth exclaimed immediately, "Big Bang Theory starts in five minutes," she explained and got up.

"You heard her," Quinn added getting up as well.

"You never watch that show," Santana said with a frown, "and you never let me watch it, because I think Penny´s fucking hot and you get jealous easily."

Snickering Beth slipped through the door; Quinn followed her but placed a quick kiss on her wife´s lips when she passed her in the doorway. "I´m sure you´ll be fine on your own in the kitchen."

"I hate you and I´m not your slave you know?" Santana called after her wife who had already disappeared into the house.

* * *

**GATHERING WHAT YOU`VE LOST**

The next morning after breakfast they were all standing outside to say farewell. Shelby was waiting in the rental car giving her daughter some time to say her goodbyes before they left for the airport.

"So, are you sure that´s cool if I call you guys sometime?"

"Of course, we would love that," Quinn confirmed once more with a bright (and somewhat teary) smile, and Santana gave a small nod.

"I think we would actually be kinda disappointed if you didn´t," Santana said, speaking mostly for Quinn.

"Cool."

"If you want to and if it´s alright with your mom, you´re always welcome back for a visit."

"That would be really great," Beth said with a smile, "I´m really glad I did this," she added after a short pause.

"Me too. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I´m very happy that you had the courage to come here. I couldn´t be more proud of you," Quinn replied sounding all motherly, making Beth blush and Santana smile affectionately.

"We´ll stay in contact, right?" Beth asked once again as she stepped into Quinn´s arms for one last hug.

"Of course," the older blonde replied teary-eyed. "You can call or visit whenever you want."

"I´ll make sure to come back again. Boston is much cooler than Rockford, after all."

"We´ll take you for a tour the next time you´re here then. Santana can tell you all about the Boston Tea Party at the harbor."

"We´ll make something cool too, don´t worry," the Latina added when she caught the expression on Beth´s face.

Santana didn´t even make a face or try to pretend to not like it when Beth hugged her goodbye, though she did give her a little shove when the teen said _bye, bye, Cookie_.

"Okay, I don´t want to keep mom waiting any longer. We´ll call when we´re back home."

"Okay, have a safe trip."

"Thanks, bye."

Santana put an arm around Quinn´s waist as they watched Beth get into the car, ready to go back home to Rockford. They waved goodbye and stood in the driveway even after the car was long gone.

Tenderly wiping away the tears Quinn had shed, Santana took her wife´s hand and led her back into their house.

* * *

**AND I`M WATCHING YOU NOW**

When Santana came home late on Saturday afternoon a few weeks later she found Quinn sitting outside on the back porch, talking to Beth on the phone. She pressed a quick kiss to her wife´s forehead and then went to change out of her work clothes.

"Yes, she just got home from work," Quinn said her eyes on Santana who she could see changing in their bedroom through the glass sliding doors. For a moment she was distracted as she watched her wife parade around the room in only some black sweats (which looked way sexier on Santana than any pair of pants should) and a bra, obviously looking for a sweater.

"I´ll tell her," Quinn spoke into the phone as Santana walked back outside to take a seat besides her, ready to spend the rest of the day lounging around with her wife. "Okay have fun tonight and we´ll talk again next week, okay? Bye Beth."

"She says hello," Quinn told Santana as she put the phone down beside her. "Would it be okay if Beth and her friend spend a few weeks of their summer holiday with us next year?"

"What friend and how many weeks are _a few_ weeks?" The Latina asked getting comfortable half on top of her wife.

"Two weeks and Michael, her best friend. Shelby already gave her okay and I talked to his parents as well."

"So, what you´re trying to say is that you´re just asking me pro forma and that I don´t really have a say in this, right?"

"You got it."

"Well, tell you something: I would´ve said yes anyway."

"Obviously," Quinn noted with a smile, absently playing with Santana´s hair.

"And this means our holiday is canceled as well, right?"

"Yes."

"Figures. Then you also do realize that you´re very lucky I love you so much?"

"Yup."

"Good. And you know that in order to repay me for being such an understanding and incredible and perfect and loving wife you could get me a beer and … I don´t know… go down on me?"

Silence.

"Fine. Drop the pants then."

Santana´s grin was nearly blinding.

* * *

**OUTTAKES**

"Is she serious?"

"About what? Did she claim I´ve been in Playboy again?"

"Have you?" Beth asked wide-eyed.

"No!"

"But babe, I swear to god that chick looked exactly like you, she could´ve been your twin. You can tell me if it´s been you, I wouldn´t be mad or anything. It would actually be quite hot, being married to a playmate. Not that you aren´t my playmate anyway, but you know, a _real_ one."

"I think it´s time for you to go and be ridiculously stupid somewhere else, Santana."

"Oh, oh, wait, is this one of those moments where you´re embarrassed because of me and wish you´d married someone else instead? ´Cause I love those!"

"Just leave already, go admire yourself in a mirror or whatever else it is you do when you´re alone."

"Q," Santana started wrapping both arms around Quinn´s waist, "you know all I do when you´re not with me is miss you terribly."

"Of course you do. Now leave us alone."

After collecting one last kiss Santana finally left them alone to talk.

"She´s not always this… obnoxious… well actually she kind of is, but you get used to it after a few… _years_."

"She seems fun."

"Yes, it does indeed never get boring with Santana," Quinn agreed with a soft smile.

##

"Ugh, believe me, you don´t want to meet that woman."

"San!"

"What? It´s the truth. Your mom just isn´t someone I would want to know. I mean she´s known me like forever and she still thinks I´ve got problems understanding English."

"Well, you´re a special case, and actually a lot of people don´t like you very much, not just my mom."

"Thank you, I always enjoy hearing you tell me what an awful person I am."

"I didn´t say that. What I mean is that you do rub some people the wrong way."

A smirk was already forming on Santana´s lips.

"Don´t you dare say it!" Quinn told her wife before she could even open her mouth. "There are children in the room."

"I´m fourteen, I´m not a kid anymore," Beth said rolling her eyes amused. "You guys are so much fun."

##

"So, are you good in school?"

"I´m doing okay," Beth said her eyes on the Yale University pen Quinn was nervously playing around with. "Though I guess I can´t compare to you."

"Oh, no, San´s been to Yale. Her mom´s had this crazy obsession to buy pretty much every piece of Yale merchandise there was. We even have Yale golf balls and Santana absolutely hates golfing."

A little intimidated Beth nodded her head. "Then where did you go to college?"

"Uhm, Harvard."

"Oh, wow, two brainiacs, huh?"

"I think we´ve just always had a little too much energy."

"Oh please, we just wanted to one up each other," Santana said, not seeing any need to filter the truth. "And if it hadn´t been for that stupid genius guy from India I totally would´ve finished top of the class."

"And yet all you do is sell coffee for which you wouldn´t even had needed a high school diploma for."

"I hate you."

* * *

**A/N:** So, it once again took me forever to finish this part. I´m sorry.:/ I also apologize to everyone who thinks that I´ve portrayed this situation/topic inadequately, but since this whole story obviously_ isn´t_ about drama, I wanted to keep things light. I hope that´s okay with everyone. Title/subheadings taken from the song ´me and you´ - Kings of Convenience.

Those of you you don´t have a problem with being **spoiled** (! -) I can tell that the next part is half-finished as well. And yes someone will be skydiving+ another former Glee-cluber will make an appearance. No idea when it will be posted though. Yeah, that´s it. Hope you had fun reading, don´t forget to review. :)

One last thing: Check this out # 9, the face mug http:/www(.)boredpanda(.)com/creative-coffee-and-tea-mugs/

I wish someone would get me one of those... :D


	11. Sky and Sand

**SKY AND SAND**

"Hey ba-" Santana trailed off when her eyes landed on Quinn who had just entered the kitchen still in her work clothes. She stopped chopping the onions completely her full attention on her wife.

"Cat got your tongue?" The blonde asked with a teasing smile as she walked over to her better half to place a kiss on her lips. The taste told her that Santana had prepared her favorite ice cream for dessert.

For a moment Santana kept quiet, her eyes still fixed on her counterpart. Then she finally found her voice again, "You cut your hair."

"Well spotted, Cookie," Quinn confirmed kissing her wife again hoping to taste some more ice cream.

"Why did you cut your hair?" The frown on Santana´s face was adorable.

Quinn leaned against the counter and pouted, "Don´t you like it?"

"That´s not the point," Santana replied irritated. "Why did you cut it off? Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because the media and personal experience tell me that woman only cut off their hair if something´s going on. And the something is almost never positive. So what´s wrong?"

"Nothing´s wrong. I just felt like a change," Quinn told Santana with a smile. "I stumbled upon some old pictures from New York last week and thought it would make a nice hairdo for the summer."

Santana didn´t look convinced.

"So, do you like it or not?" The blonde asked shaking her now short blonde hair.

"It´s okay, I guess."

"You only like me with long hair or what?" Quinn asked frowning.

"No. Even if you´d decided to cut off all your hair, which I would advise against considering the shape of your head, I´d still love you," Santana said honestly. "I would refuse to be seen outside with you, but I would still love you."

"You are such an ass."

"An ass that loves you."

"I´m gonna go get changed. When did Tina say they would be here?"

"Seven," Santana replied eyes still fixed on Quinn´s head.

They were having dinner with Tina and Ted, who had been dating on-and-off for the last few months, ever since Tina had stayed at the Lopez-Fabray household the summer before. And as it had turned out Ted knew Mike Chang and as soon as Tina had found out about that she had invited her hold high school boyfriend to have dinner at the Lopez-Fabray house.

"You´re not going to cut it even shorter right? I mean you don´t have to look totally gay just because we´re married!"

"Don´t you have some dinner to take care of?" Quinn called back from upstairs, ignoring Santana´s question.

.

.

"I had no idea," Mike told them as he was hugging Quinn when he arrived at their house a little before seven. "And I can´t say I wasn´t surprised when Tina told me about the two of you being actually married," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Don´t worry, sometimes I can´t believe it either," Quinn replied good-naturedly, ignoring Santana who was busy rolling her eyes. She was wearing one of her many summer dresses while her wife kept it simple with a pair of shorts and a loose top.

"Looking good there Chang," Santana noted with a smile when it was her turn to hug him. She had never been particularly close with Mike, but nonetheless it was nice to see an old high school classmate again.

He grinned, "So do you. The both of you. And you look even better together if I might say so."

"We´re not open for threesomes Mikey boy, but thanks for acknowledging our combined hotness," Santana winked one of her hands finding its way to Quinn´s butt.

"Cookie, why don´t you go check on the food and leave the adults alone for a bit?"

"Fine, you want a beer Chang?"

"Sure, thanks."

The Latina disappeared back into the kitchen while Quinn gave Mike a small tour and introduced him to Coffee Bean before leading him out onto the patio where they would eat.

"You have a great house," Mike noted as he sat down, "very homey."

"Thanks. Where do you live nowadays?"

"Oh, everywhere. I don´t really have a steady home, I´m always all around the world jumping out of planes."

"Excuse me?"

"I´m a skydiver and instructor. That´s how I know Ted."

"Oh really? That´s-"

"Insane!" Santana finished coming out of the house. She handed him a beer and put a bowl of salad down on the table before dropping a quick kiss on Quinn´s lips.

"I was going to say really interesting," the blonde finished her sentence.

Before they could talk some more about Mike´s career choice the doorbell rang. "That´s gotta be TNT," Santana said and disappeared back inside to let the other two in.

.

.

Half an hour later they were in the middle of eating the delicious dinner Santana had prepared, catching up on the last ten years and taking a trip down memory lane, remembering their time in Glee club.

Santana was busy refilling their wine glasses while Mike told them all about his exciting job; she walked up behind Quinn and wrapped an arm around her wife´s neck.

"Do you need anything?" She asked quietly, kissing the blonde´s cheek.

Turning her head Quinn smiled at the Latina, "no thanks, Cookie."

After dropping some of her meat to the ground for Coffee Bean to gobble up Santana sat back down and re-entered the conversation.

"You know, I always wanted to skydive," she heard her wife tell Mike.

"Oh no, you didn´t!" Santana disagreed immediately fork halfway to her mouth.

"Yes, I did, we just never talked about it, ´cause it never came up."

"Whatever, you will not leap out of a plane," the Latina said, ending the discussion before it even began. "So, you´re not dancing anymore?"

"Of course I still do, but only in clubs. It´s still my favorite hobby, but I didn´t pursue it as a profession," Mike explained.

"Excuse me, but could we please rewind and come back to the parachuting?" Quinn asked annoyed that Santana had just brushed her off.

"If you want I could take you on a tandem jump. I`m gonna be around for a week," Mike suggested with a charming smile.

"Yeah, you could come with us, I will jump with Ted on Sunday," Tina said, hoping her best friend would join her for that adventure.

"Really? That would be so great!"

Santana nearly choked on her wine. "Oh NO! You won´t! Over my dead body!" The Latina said ignoring Quinn´s excitement. "I don´t care if the Asian Connection jumps out of a plane and ends as nasty spot on the ground, but you? You will never even set foot in that plane!"

"You won´t stop me from doing this, Santana," Quinn told her wife calmly before she took a sip of her wine.

The Latina frowned at the unusual serious use of her full name. "Yes I will. I´m your wife, I get a veto. And I veto you jumping out of a plane!"

"And I veto your veto."

"You can´t do that!"

"Oh, yes. I can."

"No, you can´t! The veto-system doesn´t work like that!"

"Since when do you care about how the system works?"

"Since you want to jump out of a plane!"

* * *

**AS LONG AS WE ARE FLYING**

Two days later they were on their way to the airfield where they were supposed to meet with Mike.

Santana could barely sit still in her seat while she drove them through the city. "You know, usually I´m the one doing the irrational stuff."

"Santana, the most irrational thing you´ve done after high school was study literature only to open a Coffee Shop," Quinn replied from the passenger seat, her eyes on the navigation device to make sure Santana was indeed driving to the airfield and not somewhere else.

"What about my five-day-marriage to Britt?"

"That doesn´t count, because given your history that wasn´t exactly irrational."

"And what about the tattoo I got in college?"

"You didn´t get a tattoo in college," Quinn told her with a smile. She knew Santana´s body from A to Z, so she knew that there was no tattoo on her wife´s skin.

"Then what about _our_ marriage?"

"Well, that was originally a bit irrational, but since it developed into a love-filled relationship, it doesn´t count either."

After that Santana was quiet for a moment, then: "Wow, you even make _me_ sound like a total lame-ass."

On the backseat Ted and Tina giggled quietly.

"Just stating facts."

"Ugh, if you continue being like this you might as well jump without a parachute today."

"See, now you´re okay with me sky-diving."

"No. I still hate the idea. Only now I´m worried and pissed, so thank you very much."

"I don´t even know why we´re fighting about this."

"`Cause I think you shouldn´t do it! It´s just… so unlike you."

"What´s that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... Give me my coffee," Santana demanded moodily.

Handing her the tumbler Quinn decided it was best to stay silent for a moment and let the coffee work its magic and relax Santana a bit. She couldn´t help but find it cute how her wife kept biting her lip in distress though.

"And what if something happens? I´m too young and too hot to be a widow. By the way I´m the principal heir in your will, right?"

"Yes, you are."

"At least I´m financially secured if you die and I have to spend the rest of my life in misery," Santana stated dramatically then added, "but with a twenty year old blonde by my side. I mean, you don´t expect me to stay alone forever, right?"

In the backseat Tina laughed while Quinn could only roll her eyes, sometimes she really wondered why she was still married to Santana.

"There´s nothing you have to worry about," Ted told her, trying to calm her nerves a bit.

Santana glared at him through the rear mirror, "I don´t want to hear just one word from you! You´re the one who gave her the idea!"

"Actually that was Mike, I just…" he trailed off when he caught the expression on her face. "Never mind."

A minute later Santana drove onto the airfield area.

At snail´s pace.

"What about Beth?" She asked, still stalling and trying to change her wife´s mind. "She´s going to come see you again in a few weeks. What am I supposed to tell her if you end up in a box?"

"That´s really low," Quinn noted unhappy.

"Well, you´re not giving me a choice here," Santana argued.

"We talked about it and she thinks it´s cool. She thinks _I`m_ cool, and she thinks you´re a sissy for not doing it with me."

"Oh please, she never said that!" Santana exclaimed as she parked the car. "She didn´t, did she?"

Instead of answering Quinn got out of the car and slammed the door shut, leaving Santana and her frown behind.

"Santana Lopez is not a sissy," the Latina mumbled petulantly before following her wife.

.

.

"Quinn, please, I´m sure Mike wouldn´t be mad if you decided not to do it," Santana argued with her wife as she stepped into the needed attire for her parachute jump. It had been half an hour since they´d arrived and Santana had spend the full thirty minutes trying to talk her wife out of the tandem jump with Mike.

"San, I want to do this, why can´t you just support me like a good wife?"

"No good wife would support her partner jumping of a plane at twenty thousand feet," the Latina replied nervously taking a drag of her cigarette; it was the fifth already.

"It´s not going to be twenty thousand feet."

"Details! That´s just details! Fact is: you _want_ to jump!"

"Yes, I do. And I want you to support me."

"I´m not going to support your insanity. Is this some early midlife crisis thing? `Cause if it is why don´t you just buy another car or something?"

"Cookie, stop being so ridiculous."

"Well, your Cookie´s going to go gray with all the emotional stress you´re putting her through."

"Shouldn´t a cookie crumble instead?" Ted asked from were he stood a few feet away, earning himself one of the iciest glares Santana was capable off.

"If I were you I´d triple check my equipment today," she told him before she turned her attention back to Quinn.

Ted gulped. "She wouldn´t do anything to endanger us, right?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Have you met her?" Tina asked in return.

"He doesn´t drink coffee," Santana argued meanwhile, "what sane kind of person doesn´t drink coffee? I don´t trust people who don´t drink coffee."

Quinn couldn´t help but laugh.

"People who don´t drink coffee are bad people," Santana stated undeterred, and seriously everybody knew that, right?

"You sound like some sect leader."

"I don´t," the Latina said with a frown as she continued to unhappily watch her wife get ready to jump out of a plane.

This was the worst day ever.

.

.

They all watched Santana walk up to Mike, probably to threaten him, or kill him before he could abduct her wife to the sky, Ted thought as he checked his equipment for the fourth time.

"Yo Chang!"

Mike turned around with a smile which quickly turned into a worried little frown when he saw the expression on Santana´s face.

"I want you to get Quinn back to me in one piece, okay?"

Mike nodded quietly.

"Believe it or not, but she means the world to me," the Latina admitted quietly.

"Santana, I promise nothing will happen to her, okay? I´ll make sure of that," he said popping his gum.

"Thanks," Santana said shyly shuffling her feet.

.

.

Santana was nervously smoking another cigarette while Mike explained everything to Quinn one last time.

"It´s really safe and you have nothing to worry about," Mike told her once again, sipping on his lemonade.

By the time they were ready to enter the plane the cigarette pack was already half empty and Santana was still a nervous wreck.

"I´ll be back soon," Quinn told her wife with a smile, wrapping her arms around Santana.

"And in one piece please," the Latina mumbled returning the hug.

"Of course, I´m not stupid enough to leave you alone. Can´t do that to the world."

"I´ll just ignore that."

For a few long moments they embraced and when Quinn tried to take a step back Santana just held her closer. "San, you gotta let me go at one point you know that, right?" The blonde said amused squeezing her wife one last time before she finally let go.

"I love you," Santana whispered against Quinn´s lips before she kissed her lovingly.

.

.

Santana could barely bring herself to look up in the sky where she could see the plane and four little dots falling out, thanks to the good weather she had a perfect view. She was certain that for a second her heart stopped beating, and she held her breath till she saw four parachutes open after a few long moments.

.

.

With an adrenaline-induced smile Quinn walked up to her wife. Santana greeted her with a scowl and a hard punch to the arm. "I hate you for doing this! I nearly had a heart attack! I was actually hearing Chopin´s Marche funèbre, which FYI is a _funeral_ march, in my head while I saw you falling to the ground!"

"I wasn´t _falling_," Quinn said rolling her eyes at Santana´s dramatic demeanor.

"For almost a minute you were!"

"Well, I´m back on earth now, all in one piece. So you can stop being a worried little girl."

"Yeah, thank god," the Latina mumbled, finally taking a step forward to embrace her wife. "Please tell me you don´t want to do this again?"

"I don´t. But Mike told me about a bridge where you can bungee-jump not too far from here."

"You´re messing with me, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just making sure," Santana said with a relieved sigh as she pulled her wife even closer. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cookie," Quinn replied, "By the way what happened to your shirt?" she asked, hands gliding over Santana´s naked upper body.

"I was hot and I wanted to tan," the Latina explained nonchalantly pushing out her chest a little more.

"You smell like an ashtray… You taste like an astray as well," Quinn told Santana after pecking her lips.

"I know. I swear today was the blackest day ever for my lungs, just so you know, and all that because _you_ had to skydive."

"It´s not my fault you´re such a fraidy cat."

"I´m not. I was just- It was- You were… I just love you… and I would´ve really hated it if something had happened to you. And yes, I know, it´s like super safe, but you´re also super important to me, so leave me alone okay? I was just being a good wife."

"You were… and you are."

"We are so fucking disgusting," Santana mumbled, hiding her face in Quinn´s neck.

"I promise to never tell anyone. It´ll be our secret."

"Okay."

Quinn sealed the promise with another quick kiss even though her wife tasted like a bar minus the booze.

"What´s that?" Quinn asked when she eventually stepped back and saw Santana crumple up a piece of paper.

"Nothing," the Latina grinned cheekily.

"_Santana_."

Still grinning Santana handed the note over to her wife.

"_Call me, Jennifer_," Quinn read out loud. "How did you manage to get hit on here? There´s almost no one around," she wondered looking left and right.

"She´s a mechanic, working somewhere over there," Santana waved in the general direction of another hangar. "She saw me tanning and naturally couldn´t resist. And since you were busy trying to get yourself killed I thought there´s no harm in looking for someone else, just in case."

"You´re terrible."

"I was just distracting myself."

"Well since I´m back now and still in one perfect piece you have absolutely no reason to call _Jennifer_."

Santana pouted, "but she was _really_ cute. She had a naked woman tattooed on her forearm."

"I wonder if you will ever grow up."

"Would you mind if I got a tattoo like that? You naked on my skin. Sounds kinda hot if you ask me, you know, ´cause you´re hot."

"I think you´re sun-struck."

When Tina walked up to them a few minutes later she found her two friends still standing close to each other with Santana´s hand on Quinn´s ass.

"Just checking if she´s still complete," Santana explained with a dirty little grin, squeezing her wife´s ass a little harder for emphasize. Ted tried very hard not to look. Naturally he failed.

Tina ignored their indecent behavior as usual. "Mike´s giving us a lift later, so you don´t have to stick around if you don´t want to," she told them, still in full gear, ready for her second jump of the day.

"Great, let´s go then," Santana said to Quinn and put her shirt back on, to the great disappointment of a few guys standing around.

While Santana quickly finished buttoning up her shirt Quinn said goodbye to their friends. "Thanks Mike. I had a lot of fun today. You should come by for a visit again the next time you´re in the vicinity."

"I will."

"And Santana will be a lot more pleasant when I´m not jumping out of planes with you. Well, as pleasant as she can be," Quinn told him with a smile. "Come on, let´s go home Cookie, I know this has been a really exciting and stressful day for you," Quinn said pushing her wife to their car waving goodbye to their friends.

"I don´t appreciate the sarcasm," Santana replied as she opened the car door and hopped into the vehicle. "You should actually be quite flattered that I care about you so much. After today I´m not sure you really deserve all the love I´ve got for you."

"Just drive."

* * *

**IN THE DAYTIME YOU WILL FIND ME BY YOUR SIDE**

"You know it was indeed always a dream of mine to star in a porn movie together with Brit, maybe I should call her and ask her whether she´s still up for it. We could make one of those new 3D adult films," Santana said as they drove off, waving goodbye to Tina and co.

"You would never do that," Quinn replied, knowing that her wife just wanted to push her buttons.

"Isn´t that what you said when I told you I would strip and pole dance at our high school reunion in order to prove a point to Rachel?"

"Santana, I warn you, I will not stay married to a porn star."

"What if you would be the only one getting a copy of the movie?"

"San, that´s not funny!"

"You jumping out of a plane wasn´t exactly fun for me either!" Santana argued. "And what happened to supporting your wife and always standing behind each other?"

"That doesn´t apply to things like porn movies."

"Double standard," Santana sing sang as she pulled onto the street that would take them back home. "At least my dream would make us some money."

"We have enough money."

"There´s no such thing as enough money, as an investment banker you should know that," Santana argued smartly.

"Okay, if you wanna play dirty. If you really dare to make some sort of x-rated movie with Brittany or anybody else for that matter, which by the way I still highly doubt since not even you would go that far to prove a point, I´ll continue jumping out of planes until I get too old to do so. Your decision."

"Fine, I´m not making a movie with B and you will never sky-dive again."

"Deal."

"That includes every ´sport´ related to sky-diving too. Actually let´s just say you´re not allowed to jump of anything that´s higher than I am."

"Okay."

"Okay," Santana said grabbing Quinn´s hand over the center console. "Britt will be disappointed though."

"Oh, shut up."

"And I´m sure Jennifer would have _loved_ to see that movie."

"Not listening to you anymore."

.

.

"I mean first the hair-cut, then the sky-diving… are you sure everything´s alright? Are you still happy?" Santana asked when they were only a few more minutes away from their house. She just had to make sure that it wasn´t her and that things were still alright with them.

Quinn leaned over to place a soft kiss on Santana´s cheek. "Yes. I´m happy, I´m really, really happy with you," she said, "and even more so when you´re wearing my clothes," she added, hey eyes on Santana´s cleavage. The white dress-shirt her wife was wearing was only barely buttoned and provided her with a nice view on Santana´s bra-clad breasts.

"If you don´t want to have sex in the car you better stop leering at me like that."

"I´m not leering, I´m barely appreciating," Quinn corrected her eyes still on her wife while she caressed Santana´s neck.

"Yeah? You wanna appreciate me some more in the backseat then?"

"We´re not sixteen anymore, Cookie."

Santana pouted but accepted the rejection, she´d just take Quinn at home; they were almost there anyway.

.

.

"So, do you want me to bring you to your second high of the day? We don´t even have to leave the ground for that," Santana said with a seductive smile later that night after she had taken a shower. "It´s way safer than sky-diving," she continued, "and we´re both going to enjoy it; and this time my heart rate will pick up for a more pleasurable reason than this afternoon."

"Are you sure your little heart can take so much excitement in just one day?" Quinn asked with a teasing smile her head propped up on her arm.

"I hate you," Santana told her with a grin letting her towel drop to the ground.

This time it was Quinn´s breathing and heart that stopped for a second, good thing Santana was a pro at mouth to mouth...

**ALL THIS WORLD AIN`T GOT NO END**

* * *

**A/N:** So, finally another part. I´m really sorry for always making you guys wait so long. :( This part isn´t beta-ed/ proof-read since my usual beta-reader is busy. If anyone wants to help me out for a while just PM me. :) I´d really appreciate it.

Title and some lyrics are taken from _"Sky and Sand" by Paul/Fritz Kalkbrenner_ (you should totally go listen to it on youtube, it´s ****ing amazing!).

Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing, I hope you´re still enjoying this story. :D**  
**


	12. Just remember how we shook shook

**A/N:** So good news is: as you can see I finally finished another part! (_yay_!) Bad news is: I´m not too happy with it and it will probably be the last one for a little while, meaning C&C is officially on hiatus. (_nay_!) When inspiration strikes me again I will pick this back up but till then I´ll concentrate on some other stuff.

Thanks a lot to all of you who are still reading this and those of you who left comments and added this story to their favorites/alerts. :D You´re the ones I´m writing this for! Maybe you could leave some (for now) last feedback and then go and read my other stories as well? Please. ^^

Oh and a **warning**: sex is pretty much the only topic of conversation here...

edit: Title taken from the look by metronomy...

* * *

**BUT JUST REMEMBER HOW WE SHOOK SHOOK**

"Do you ever miss sex with a guy?"

"Babe, we´ve got six different dildos and vibrators for our strap-on. I don´t miss sex with anyone as long as I get to have sex with you," Santana said, pleased with herself for giving the right answer. After having been married to Quinn for three and a half years she really had that whole marriage-talk down cold.

On the other side of their breakfast bar Quinn kept silent, staring into her coffee cup.

"Why?" Looking up from the newspaper Santana regarded her wife for a long moment. "Do you like… miss something?"

To Santana´s sheer horror the blonde _shrugged her shoulders_.

"You think our sex live is boring, or what?" She asked, dropping the newspaper.

"No, I just… I just… I wondered whether you were missing something as well."

"Wow, you´re not satisfied with our sex life."

Quinn kept quiet but felt bad when she saw the crushed expression on Santana´s face. "Sex was the only thing I ever thought I was exceptionally good at… and now you… my _wife_… did you ever fake an orgasm with me?"

Her eyes on the table Quinn continued to stay silent.

"O. My. God! This is my worst nightmare coming true," Santana exclaimed as she got up from her seat.

"San, it wasn´t like that. I was just tired and wanted to go to sleep and I didn´t want you to feel bad and it only happened a handful of times, which is practically nothing considering how much sex we have."

"This is so… o my god this is so horrible," stopping her pacing Santana looked at her wife. "Are you still attracted to me?"

"Of course, Cookie. You´re still as hot as ever," Quinn answered immediately and truthfully. "I never should have brought it up. I`m sorry, just forget I ever said anything."

"No, no, this is like super important! We have to talk about it!"

"No, San, please, let´s just forget about it."

Santana ignored her. "I mean I know I´m not romantic or whatever, but I always thought I could make up for that with great sex… and now I learn that it´s just mediocre for you. Someone please shoot me now!"

"No, San, I love our sex and it´s great sex and believe me you´re the best lover I´ve ever had… I just… I don´t know… I want to try something new. And I love you for more than just your qualities in bed, you should know that."

"You don´t like wanna get a third person, right?" Santana asked, making Quinn wonder whether she had even heard her.

"No, that definitely not. I don´t want to share you."

"Good, because let me tell you it´s not all that great."

The scowl on Quinn´s face spoke volumes.

"I have to go to work now but we _will_ continue this talk tonight," Santana told her wife when she noticed how late it was.

Quinn could only rub her face and sigh deeply, what had she done.

* * *

It had been three weeks since they had that talk, and it had been three weeks and two days since they last had sex. Quinn was on her back staring at the ceiling of their bedroom, remembering all the other talks that had followed the one with Santana.

.

"_All my wife gave me during the last three years were thirty pounds extra, at least Santana still looks super fine. I mean, god, I would kill to have someone like her, she wouldn´t even have to do anything, just looking at her naked would be enough."_

"_Okay, now it´s getting creepy."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Can I get the parcel now?" Quinn asked, trying not to think about why their postman knew so much about them and making a mental note to tell her wife not to open the door in her underwear anymore._

"_Of course, if you´d sign here please."_

_._

"_You do know that you´re complaining on a really high level, right?" Tina asked eating her ice cream as they took a walk through the park. "Jonathan, one of the guys I work with, told me that his wife hasn´t slept with him in months and he doesn´t get how you can complain about yours giving you earth shattering orgasms in always the same manner. He also wants to know whether you maybe want to switch places with him."_

"_You talk about this with your co-workers? You can´t do that! You can´t talk about my sex life with people I don´t know!"_

"_Would you feel better if it had been someone you knew?"_

"_No! I don´t want you to talk about this with anybody but me. This is personal, Jesus, who else did you tell about this?"_

"_No one… well I might´ve said something to Ted…" Tina said trailing off._

_._

"_Well, always in the bedroom with the lights out," Rachel said._

"_Really? And you´re happy with that?" Quinn was balancing the phone between her shoulder and head while she struggled to open Coffee Beans cat food._

"_Yes. What do you and San do?"_

"_Well, whatever, wherever we are when one of us is in the mood. You know that woman has no shame when it comes to sex."_

"_Then what else do you want?"_

.

.

"We could watch some of my old porn to get some inspiration," Santana said as she got into bed pulling Quinn out of her thoughts.

"I got rid of that when we moved in together," the blonde informed her wife. She was secretly pleased that Santana hadn´t realized that her DVDs were missing earlier, because that had to be a good sign, right?

"Really?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well, maybe we should make our own porn then. Would you like to see us fuck while we fuck?" Santana snickered, "or we could put up some mirrors in the bedroom, you know, for some new perspectives."

"No, I don´t want our bedroom to look like the set of a horror movie."

"You don´t like… have a rape-fantasy or something?"

"A what? Is that actually a thing?"

"According to my sources it is."

"Your sources being?"

"There are some really nice people on the internet."

"Nice as in being creepy," Quinn muttered.

"So, I guess that´s a no to the rape-fantasy?"

"Yes, that´s… I can´t even wrap my head around this, why would somebody want that?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Different people like different things, nothing wrong with that."

For a few moments they both kept quiet and Quinn was just about to drift off into sleep when Santana started talking again.

"Would it turn you on if someone watched us having sex?"

"No! Is that something you want?" Quinn asked turning around to face her wife.

"No, but I wouldn´t mind. I bet we look fucking hot getting it on," Santana said, a dirty little grin on her face. "Are you sure you don´t want to make a sex tape?"

"Yes."

"Fine, be lame… Goodnight… love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

"Cookie, I´m home!" Quinn called into the quiet house as she closed the front door.

She put her keys and purse on the side table in the hall before she went to look for her wife. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was cuddle up next to Santana and do nothing for the rest of the night.

"**JESUS FUCKING CHRIST**! Are you trying to kill me?"

Quinn had jumped back in shock and was leaning against the wall, trying to calm her erratically beating heart.

Turning on the lights Santana took the latex mask of her face, realizing that this wasn´t going like she had imagined.

"Tina gave it to me," she explained with a shrug.

"Don´t. Ever. Do. That. Again! I told you I don´t have a rape-fantasy!"

"I know, I just thought maybe you had a thing for latex, but you´re possibly more the leather kind of girl."

"No, I´m the naked-skin kind of girl, I don't want you dressed in some crazy outfit while we have sex or when I come home for that matter," Quinn said irritated. So much for a quiet evening, now she needed a drink.

"So I guess that means you don´t want me to dress as a clown either, huh?" Santana asked following her wife into the living room.

"No, no clown costumes that would only scare me for life. How do you even come up with these ideas?"

"Let´s just say there are some really dark places in the internet. And believe me clowns are still on the bright side," Santana told her with a serious expression on her face, "I´m just trying, okay?"

"This is getting out of control, San."

"Whatever, I´m gonna go make dinner," the Latina said moodily before she turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.

.

"It's the same with _arroz con pollo_. It´s my favorite dish and I love it, but I love it even more when you add some special ingredients," Quinn tried to explain when they sat down to have dinner half an hour later.

"So now you´re saying that my cooking sucks as well, or what?"

"No! That´s not what I meant, Cookie. I love your cooking, and I love you and I love our sex life. I just want to add something or so. I don´t know. Don´t be mad."

"Maybe we should see a therapist," Santana suggested.

"No, I don´t want to talk about our sex life with some stranger."

"But maybe talking to a professional would help."

"No, I wouldn´t be comfortable with that."

Santana didn´t even try to hide her eye role, "Fine, then how about we ask a hooker for some tips?"

"Do you happen to know one?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow her meal forgotten for the moment.

"I do in fact. I booked her for a friend of mine in college, and she was quite nice actually. I think I still have her number somewhere."

"You do?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"And why exactly do you still have the number of a hooker?"

"So that I can call her and ask her for advice when my wife starts to get bored with our sex life," Santana replied without missing a beat. "And there´s nothing wrong with knowing a prostitute, she was super nice when we went out for coffee."

"You do realize that there are certain things you should not tell your wife, right?"

"Why? I thought you wanted me to tell you everything, not having secrets and shit. That doesn´t apply to prostitutes or what?"

"All I´m saying is that I don´t need to know anything about your past."

"You´re fucking complicated," Santana muttered into her wine glass, "Stupid women."

* * *

The next day Quinn met up with Tina for lunch.

"So, guess what happened when I came home last night..."

Tina guiltily took a sip of her water instead of replying.

"I nearly had a heart attack!" The blonde exclaimed throwing her napkin at her friend.

"I only wanted to help!"

"And seriously latex?"

"What? At least I know what really gets me going!" Tina defended herself.

Tina had stopped with the whole Goth thing at some point, so the fact that she still had a preference for latex was somewhat surprising. "I just like the way it feels."

"Well, seeing Santana with that mask only gave me nightmares."

"Yeah, you´re probably too soft for that kind of thing," Tina agreed thoughtfully.

"What´s that supposed to mean? You don´t need latex and leather to be hardcore you know."

.

.

On the way back to the office Quinn´s phone rang and she smiled when she saw the picture of Santana and Coffee Bean she had taken two days earlier pop up on her screen, "Hey Cookie."

"What are your thoughts on mutual masturbation?"

"Seriously, Santana? You´re calling me in the middle of the day to ask me about-" she stopped, then: "_that _kind of thing."

"Yeah, the guys and I were just talking about it and I wanted to hear your opinion."

"You´re talking about this with your employees?"

"Of course, and they´re not just my employees but my friends, Q, and they did have some really good ideas. So mutual masturbation, what do you think?"

"I will not talk to you about this while I´m at work," Quinn said as she walked through the elegant lobby of her building.

"O please, you don´t have any problem with having sex in your office, and it´s not like I want us to have phone sex, by the way would you like to try that? You _do_ like me talking dirty, so maybe that could be our new thing. I could call you during your lunch break and tell you how I`m touching myself in my office thinking about you, playing with my-"

"Santana!"

"What? No phone sex?"

"I´m in an elevator full of people," Quinn hissed quietly into the phone, hopefully not gaining any attention.

"Uh, we could have some kinky elevator sex, I´ve always wanted to do you in one."

"Santana, focus!"

"Right, so what about mutual masturbation?"

"Could you please stop saying that?"

"What? Mutual masturbation?"

"Yes!"

"Why? There´s nothing wrong with it. Or is this your little Christian showing? Not wanting to talk about self-satisfaction?" Quinn could practically see the smirk on Santana´s face.

"Are you talking about this with Toby and Jill in the room?"

"Yeah, why? I told them not to listen though."

Quinn sighed deeply; this conversation was giving her a headache. "Can we talk about this when I get home?" She asked walking down the hall towards her office.

"Just tell me whether you´d be open for it."

"Could you please bring me some Advil and a glass of water?" Quinn asked her secretary before closing the door to her bureau. "You already touch yourself when we have sex, that wouldn´t be new."

"I know, but you always take over before I can make myself come, so, me making myself come would be the new thing."

"I don´t know… I like touching you."

"Aw, I like touching you too, babe."

"You´re such an idiot."

"I love you too, babe, just think about it."

"I will, but now I have to get back to work."

"Okay, see you at home then."

"And Cookie, please no surprises today."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

"Well, you´ve never let me put it in your ass," Santana said after the waiter had left them alone again.

At the table next to theirs a fork dropped to the plate and the woman who had been holding it looked close to passing out.

"Are you okay, ma´am?" Santana asked as nicely as she could.

The woman only nodded quickly, not meeting Santana´s eyes and called for the check.

It was Saturday and Quinn had invited her wife for lunch after she´d picked her up from work. They were sitting on the terrace of a nice little restaurant enjoying the September sun.

"I mean, maybe you´d like it in the ass, I heard some women actually do," Santana continued their conversation, ignoring the fact that Quinn was blushing furiously. "We could start with a small dildo or a butt-plug."

"Maybe we shouldn´t talk about this in public."

"Whatever. Do you want to go check out that sex shop I told you about later? Maybe we´ll find something new and exciting there and we could look for a butt-plug if you want," the Latina continued their conversation while she ate her lunch.

"Yeah, fine, whatever, just please stop talking about this."

.

.

"I saw a movie once where the chick died during breath-play. So no, I don´t want to die and neither do I want to kill you, so that´s totally out of question," Santana said when Quinn showed her some gags and collars.

"Jesus, women who can take this have to be anatomical wonders," the Latina continued picking up a giant black dildo. "It actually looks a little like a baseball bat," she said swinging it and hitting an imaginary ball.

Quinn pretended not to know her while she blushed furiously and fumbled around with some toy cleaner.

"Q? Did you hear me?" Santana said, waving the dildo in front of Quinn´s face, poking her cheek with it.

"Yeah," the blonde hissed, "now put it away!"

"Come on, it´s just modeled plastic, nothing to be afraid of." Nonetheless Santana put it away and instead wrapped her arms around her wife. "So, found anything you like yet?"

"No, this is all so… overwhelming, and some things look kind of science fiction-y, and some are simply scary," she ended scrunching up her face at the different masks hanging on the wall in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you don´t like masks, but is there really nothing you like? How about some red satin bedding?"

"No, I don´t want our bedroom to look like some cheap motel."

"Don´t you mean brothel?"

"Either way, no, no satin bedding, no matter what color."

"So, how about some oral sex gel then? That´s neither scary nor science-fiction-y," Santana said grabbing some of the shelf. "It´s strawberry. You like strawberry. Uh and it smells really nice."

Putting it back Quinn mumbled a reply.

"What was that?"

"I like the way _you_ taste," the blonde replied with a slight blush. "Why would I want to add strawberries to that?"

"God, you´re so cute," Santana said affectionately, kissing her wife´s warm cheek. "Can we get a whip?" She asked a moment later, her eyes landing on the whips and paddles.

"Why? You already _are_ whipped."

"Funny, maybe I wanna whip you for a change?"

"You know, I think we should get a ball gag after all."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"To be honest most things here only turn me off. I mean I´m not sure I even want to know what people use diaperslips for. Actually, yes, I am sure, I do _not_ want to know," Quinn quickly added when she noticed that Santana was about to answer her.

"Fine, continue you´re life in ignorance."

"I´ll gladly do that."

* * *

Quinn helped Tina in the community center on a Saturday a few weeks later. It was something she did at least twice a month since Santana sometimes had to work on the first day of the weekend and it was a good way to spend time with her best friend and do something she could feel good about at the end of the day.

This time she sat next to a sassy five year old, taking the keys out of old keyboards and cleaning them so that the kids could use them to make their parents some very unique picture frames.

With one eye on the kids to make sure they wouldn´t try to eat the small plastic parts (the little brat next to her had nearly chocked herself when she tried to eat an enter button), she did her job and talked to Tina about her current troubles with Santana. Tina still didn´t exactly see the problem, but found to be fun to see Quinn stumble over every second sentence and blush whenever she said _reaching the top _or _going downstairs_.

"Maybe we shouldn´t talk about this here," Tina noted when one of the boys started to say boobies at the beginning of every sentence.

"Fine, then let´s talk about why I have to clean up these super tiny and dirty keys, while you get to help them with the glue?"

"`Cause around here _I _am top dog and I get to delegate tasks I don´t want to do," Tina answered with a grin, which quickly turned into a frown when she noticed that little four-year-old Mickey had glued four keys spelling _Tima_ to her arm.

"You know, on second thought I really like cleaning the keys," Quinn said with a smirk and continued with her task.

The four plastic keys left some angry red marks when Tina pulled them off; she rubbed her sore arm and scolded Mickey, telling him to not glue things to other people.

"Santana is going to meet us at the bar at seven, right?"

"Yup, we talked before I came over. She might be a little late though. She wants to grab a bite to eat before she joins us since she skipped breakfast and lunch today."

"That´s okay, a hungry Santana is even worse than the normal version."

"Hey, that´s my wife you´re talking about, Cohen-Chang."

"You might have married her, but that doesn´t change the fact that she´s still Satan Lopez," Tina replied teasingly.

.

.

"Well, maybe that´s the thing, that you have too much sex," Tina mused before she took a sip of her wine. "I mean absence makes the heart grow fonder. So, maybe abstinence makes the orgasm grow longer- Hey, that totally rhymed."

"I don´t thinks so. We haven´t had sex in over two months and it´s slowly driving me insane."

"O my god, are you alright? You must be close to exploding," Tina said with a teasing grin.

"This is not funny!"

"Well, if you ever want a third party to join you guys… count me in."

"You´re neither gay nor bi Tina."

"Believe me, you don´t have to be either to want to sleep with you and Santana."

"It is kind of irritating that you´re not the first woman to tell me that," Quinn said playing with the peanuts on their table. "I just don´t want her to feel bad. I mean you know that Santana loves sex, but right now she´s so insecure that she doesn´t even want to sleep with me."

"Just chain her to your bed and have your way with her."

"I don´t want to _force_ her."

"But maybe you´d like to be on top for once."

"I get to be on top often enough."

"Really?"

Quinn just nodded coyly. "Santana likes to be dominated every once in a while… but don´t tell her I told you that!"

"Never, though I can´t promise I won´t tease."

"Whatever, just don´t come running to me when she hits you."

"Maybe I´ll just pretend you never said anything."

.

.

"He doesn´t taste good," Tina told her twenty minutes later, when Ted had left for the restroom. Santana was still nowhere to be seen and she was already busy emptying wine glass number three.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he comes… it´s just, I don´t like the way he tastes."

"Okay, definitely oversharing," Quinn said making a face. She was nowhere near drunk enough to talk about these kind of things.

"O please, don´t be such a prude, I bet Santana tastes really good."

"Excuse me?" Quinn screeched.

"Well, she does, right?"

Quinn mumbled a yes. "You know the thing isn´t that sex with her is bad. It´s not, it´s everything but. But after having had sex pretty much every day for so long… there are just no surprises."

"I think it´s normal for you to have a down period. I mean some couples stop having sex after a year. So just be happy that you had more than three years of good sex after you said I do. By the way I did some research the other day and did you know that there´s an expression for your current problem?"

Quinn just gave her friend a blank stare.

"LBD."

"Little black dress?"

"No, Lesbian Bed Death."

"I hate you. Why am I friends with you again? And google-ing lesbian and no sex is not doing research."

"Whatever. At least I put a name on it."

"But that sounds like I don´t want to have sex with her and I do. I fucking do…" Quinn said trailing off when she saw Santana entering the bar. "I mean how could I not want to sleep with her?"

The Latina was wearing one of her sexy designer dresses, one of the several dozen that Quinn had bought her over the years.

"You´re drooling," Santana teased when she finally reached their table.

"I am not," Quinn said and pushed Santana´s hand away from where she pretended to wipe off some drool.

"Whatever you say sweetie, but I know that I look hot. On the way here I got three offers for dinner, six phone numbers, and two guys asked how much," Santana said with a grin.

Tina laughed at that, at least Santana could joke about herself (sometimes, when she was in the mood).

"And what did you tell them?"

"The truth; two thousand for an hour or ten thousand for the night."

"You´re impossible."

"You´re just happy that they couldn´t afford me."

"Well, thank god that I can afford you then."

"Yeah, thank god."

.

"The bartender gave them to me, he said: some sweets for the sweet," Santana explained when Quinn asked her where she got her cherry lollypops.

"You were flirting with the bartender?"

"No, he's gay. I think it was more some kind of homo-bonding. He called you a really beautiful lady and said we make a pretty cute couple. He actually reminded me a bit of Kurt."

"Well, then you´re allowed to keep your lollypops."

.

When they got home the next morning Santana still tasted like cherry lollypops, which for some reason nearly drove Quinn crazy with lust; but unfortunately, Santana was so drunk she could barely stand up let alone coordinate her body, so sex was out of question. Horny and a little bit disappointed Quinn helped Santana into their bedroom; this couldn´t go on like this.

She liked sex, she loved sex with Santana and she could´ve kicked herself in the ass for rocking their love boat with her stupid wish for more excitement. Why couldn´t she just have been content with several pretty-damn-good-orgasms a week? Why did she always have and had to be the best at everything?

* * *

"Good morning… Coffee Cookie. How come I´ve never called you that? It´s so obvious," Quinn pondered and then patted the place to her right on the couch, where Santana unceremoniously plopped down after she had put her coffee cup on the table.

"Why are you up so early? It´s barely ten and I´m guessing you´re pretty hung over," the blonde said running her hand up and down Santana´s back.

"I am, but I couldn´t fall back asleep after you got out of bed. I kept thinking about how I´m such a loser for not keeping you satisfied in the bedroom," the Latina explained.

Quinn would have laughed if it hadn´t been for the troubled look on her wife´s face. "Cookie, you don´t care when people call you bitch or say that you´re an asshole, but you go nuts when I say that I want some more excitement in the bedroom?"

"Well, obviously!" Santana exclaimed not seeing the humor in this.

"Seriously, Cookie, sometimes you´re just utterly ridiculous."

"Whatever, you just wait until I fuck your brains out and then we can see how ridiculous I am."

"Okay, but either way, this shouldn´t be something to lose any sleep over."

Santana pouted for a moment longer before she spoke again, "I know, but it is part of how I identify, you know. Santana Lopez: bitch, sex bomb, and married to Quinn. And now I´m just a bitch and married to you and when you get sick of me because our sex sucks I´ll be nothing but a bitch. And not that I`m not proud of being a bitch, because I am; but I _do_ want to be more than _just_ that."

"Okay, A: you´re much more than just these three things and B: you already are a great lay and even if you weren´t I´d still love you. You´re a lot of things and most of them I love, so don´t worry yourself, we´ll work this out."

"I mean I´d still be the Queen of Coffee, but…" she trailed off and Quinn wondered whether her wife had even listened to her. "I want to make you happy, you know," Santana continued in a mumble, "and satisfy you and surprise you in the bedroom or somewhere else for that matter…"

"I know you do, and… maybe you should just start by sleeping with me again?"

Santana took a deep breath and nodded, "but not today. My head is fucking killing me."

She even smiled a little when Quinn broke out in a laugh.

* * *

To Quinn´s great relief they finally did start trying different things, some of them going horribly wrong (one even ending in hospital but they swore to _never_ talk about that).

Santana didn´t always talk to Quinn about it before she tried something new, which ended with her walking around with a black eye for two weeks when Quinn accidently kicked her in the face when she added ice cubes to the game unannounced.

They found out that while they were really flexible they just weren´t kama sutra flexible. But Quinn started doing yoga afterwards so it wasn´t a total waste of time and Santana could move her right arm again eventually.

The first time Santana made Quinn pass out she had a small panic attack and was just seconds away from calling 911 when the blonde opened her eyes again and let out a breathy "wow". Needless to say that Santana was super proud of herself for days, even after Quinn stopped having trouble walking.

* * *

One morning a few weeks later Quinn found Santana standing in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her teeth. Leaning against the doorframe Quinn watched her wife, her eyes trailing up and down Santana´s body. It was a little after eleven on a Sunday and the night before had been long and lust-filled.

The red marks she had left all over Santana´s body were even more prominent in the light of the day and seeing them didn´t leave her unfazed. She loved the feeling of power they gave her, the domination they stood for; both something she´d yearned for her whole life.

"Do they hurt?"

"No, not really," the Latina replied around her toothbrush catching her eyes through the mirror.

"Is it strange that seeing those marks on you turns me on like crazy?" Quinn asked, a finger trailing one of the angry red lines on her wife´s back.

"I certainly don´t mind, babe."

"Last night was amazing," the blonde said, hiding her face in Santana´s neck, her arms wrapped around her wife´s midsection.

"Yeah, you liked that?"

"Absolutely. Though we can´t do this every night; my whole body feels like jell-o and all kinds of sore."

"Good sore or bad?"

"Completely satisfied sore," the blonde practically purred.

Santana grinned at Quinn through the mirror, "I´m glad."

"I love you."

"Everybody does," Santana replied with a grin.

"But I´m the only one you love back."

"Only five days out of seven, but yeah."

"Good enough for me," Quinn said leaving a kiss on Santana´s cheek before she left to prepare them some breakfast.

.

.

"I don´t even want to hear about that," Tina said later that day when she came over and saw Santana and the more prominent scratches on her body, "but I take it you guys came up with something really good in the bedroom?"

"Absolutely," Quinn confirmed with a grin and an emphatic nod.

"So, everything´s good again in the land of Sappho?"

"Yep."

"Good, though I have to say I would love to have your ´problems´."

"I take it you and Ted are off again?"

"Yes."

"That calls for some Sunday afternoon margaritas," Santana exclaimed as she got up from her chair.

Tina waited till the Latina had disappeared inside the house before she continued talking, "O my god, are those bite marks on her thighs? What in the name of god did you do to her?"

"I didn´t do anything. It was just _that_ good," Quinn told her innocently.

"And let me guess marking her as yours is totally your thing?"

"Well, maybe I like it," Quinn replied playing with the hem of her shorts a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Wow, she must be like crazy good. Too bad I won´t ever find out for myself."

"Seriously, why am I friends with you?"

"`Cause I´m super loveable and I let you stay with me for free for a year in freshman year."

"Yeah, those were good times."

"Good thing you weren´t sleeping with Santana back then. I probably would´ve been traumatized by you two."

"Possible, or you´d realized that gay was the new Goth."

"Why am _**I**_ friends with you?"

.

"I could be like the Dr. Phil for sex advice," Santana said when she came back out with their drinks a few minutes later.

"I will not let you talk about sex in such a public setting," Quinn vetoed as she took her cocktail.

"Fine. Then maybe we can make a website? Write a book?- Uh, it could be a picture book."

Quinn didn´t even bother with a reaction, but she did smile when Santana sat down next to her and scratched her stomach softly.

"So, maybe Q and I should find you some new man candy, since Ted obviously doesn´t do it for a longer period of time," Santana said, actually _giggling_ when Quinn pulled her down next to her on the deckchair. Tina took a big sip of her drink.

"Whatever, what do I have to lose?"

She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

**FIN**

* * *

**OUTTAKES**

_**In the sex shop**_

"I still need one for my purse, and it´s so pretty and it´s called the ´executive´ isn´t that cute?" Santana said playing around with a shiny black mini vibrator.

Rolling her eyes Quinn took it out of her wife´s hand, "Fine, we´ll get you one."

"Yay."

.

"A thigh harness, why don´t we have one of those already?" Santana asked her wife, for the moment ignoring the young sales clerk. "He says the girls he sells them to all love them. Dude, you´d be a great lesbian."

"What my wife means to say is thank you for your help," Quinn said finally stepping in.

"No problem. I hope you´ll enjoy it."

"I´m sure we will."

_**At the bar**_

Quinn might or might not have kicked a guy in the balls for touching her wife inappropriately. Actually she didn´t do the kicking, that wasn´t her style, but thankfully Tina had been drunk enough to do it for her, and thank god for Tina´s steel-toed boots.

.

.

_**The morning after Quinn passed out for the first time**_

"Cum Cookie," Santana grinned at her, then started to frown. "You know what; just forget I said that, that sounds dirty in the not-so-hot way."

"Okay, deleted."

.

.

_**On the patio, brainstorming**_

"Do you want to fuck my boobs?"

Quinn looked up intrigued, "Put that on the try-out list."

Proudly pushing out her chest Santana scribbled it in her notepad. "Any other body parts you´d like to rub yourself against?"

"You do have a really nice butt."

"Noted."

"Do you maybe have a vegetable fetish?"

Quinn just looked at her blankly.

"Like do you want me to fuck you with a zucchini?"

"No, seriously no," Quinn said and continued with her book, "but you can put that on our grocery list."

Santana did as she was told and continued searching the www for new ideas.

.

"I can´t look at this when I´m on the phone with Beth," Quinn whispered pushing the laptop away. "Oh nothing, Santana just wanted to show me something. We´re thinking about getting a new kitchen," the blonde lied giving her wife a stern glare.

_We should totally fuck in the kitchen again_, Santana wrote in an empty word-document, then went back to correct herself, _have sex in the kitchen again_.

Quinn rolled her eyes, trying to concentrate on her conversation with Beth.

_I don´t care about hygiene, you could clean the kitchen wearing a French maid costume after. :D_

Closing the laptop and nearly crushing Santana´s fingers, Quinn ended the silent discussion.

Santana spend the next twenty minutes pouting.


	13. Three Travelers on a Winter s Night

**A/N: **Yes, finally another part in the Coffee and Cookies universe! I hope you´re still interested in the story, even if it always takes me forever to post a new part. :/ A special thanks to those of you who asked about the story, that was the motivation I needed to finish this chapter. :) And a big thank you to all of you who are still reading this!

Title is an allusion to ´_If on a winter's night a traveler_´ by Italo Calvino.**  
**

* * *

**THREE TRAVELERS ON A WINTER`S NIGHT**

**3.07 pm**

They parked in front of Santana´s shop and Quinn blew the horn once hoping her wife wouldn´t take long. It was already past three and she wanted to get to New York before the announced snowfall would set it. Tina quickly hopped out of the car to change seats and was sitting in the backseat a minute later.

"Jesus, it´s fucking cold outside," she complained, rubbing her hands together. "Hopefully it´ll be a little warmer in New York."

"You could´ve just packed some warm clothes," Quinn noted while she kept looking for her wife. "Because, it _is_ January and they´re kinda known for being cold," she continued catching her best friends eyes in the rear mirror.

Tina just stuck out her tongue and put on her seat belt.

A minute later the car door opened and Santana got into the passenger seat. "Hey babe," she greeted her wife, leaning over to place a quick kiss on Quinn´s lips. "Hi, T."

"Hi Santana," Tina replied with a smile.

"Did you remember to take Coffee Bean to the Parkers` this morning?" Quinn asked her wife as she pulled off the curb and into the traffic.

"Of course I did, Michelle said they´re happy to have her over for a few days and not to worry," Santana replied dutifully. Quinn´s beloved cat was staying with their neighbors for the duration of their trip since the blonde didn´t want to leave her alone for four days.

It was Friday and they were on their way to New York to spend a few days with Rachel and make her feel better after her divorce had been finalized.

"I bet she´s secretly please that divorce number one is finally through," Santana said as she fumbled around with her seat belt.

"That´s such a mean thing to say," Tina chastised.

"O please, every diva she looks up to has been married several times. I bet she even updated her Wikipedia page herself," Santana said and they all knew that there was a distinct possibility that it was true.

"You are such an asshole, Cookie. She sounded really sad when she called and she _did_ want this marriage to work," Quinn said her eyes on the road. "Nobody marries just to get divorced."

"Wasn´t that what we were supposed to do?"

"No, we married so I could get my job, and the only reason we didn´t get a divorce after six months was-" Quinn stopped herself biting her lip as her eyes found Santana´s for a fleeting moment.

The Latina understood her just fine and took her hand to place a soft kiss on the back of it, a smile on her lips.

"What was the reason?" Tina piped up nosily. "That you fell madly in love with each other?" She teased her friends.

"Well, whatever," Santana continued the conversation without answering Tina´s question. "I just don´t get why we have to go there to ´make her feel better´, doesn´t she have any other friends? People who _sincerely_ like her?"

"We _do_ like her," Quinn answered.

"Speak for yourself."

"Why did you make her come again? I´m pretty sure we all could have done without her and her cynic commentary," Tina said leaning forward between the two seats.

"´Cause she´s my wife and _I_ can´t do without her for four days."

The answer made Santana grin fondly at her wife.

"God when did you two become so codependent?" Tina muttered falling back into her seat.

This would be a long drive.

* * *

**4.12 pm**

Tina caught the smile on Quinn´s face when Santana started to unconsciously sing along with the radio an hour into the trip.

"This totally makes me miss Mercedes," Santana said when the song came to an end.

"The Troubletons were amazing, you two sounded so great together."

"Well, obviously."

"You didn´t want to go visit her for New Years," Quinn reminded her wife with a smile.

"By the way what did you do on New Years? Must´ve been something special since I wasn´t invited," Tina piped up from the backseat.

"You know she hates it when we have sex in her house and since I actually got my way and fucked you into the New Year I´m fairly certain it was better we stayed at home," Santana said completely ignoring their friend.

"You know, never mind, no need for further information," Tina mumbled.

At least Quinn had the decency to blush a little while Santana just smirked cockily, "if you knew what happened that night you´d totally wish you had been there," she said confidently.

"Santana!"

"Anyway, back to Aretha: we can totally go crash her birthday party this year."

"Well, I guess that would be okay," Quinn said placing a hand on Santana´s thigh.

"Would you like to go with us, T?"

"Sure, as long as I don´t have to share a room with you while we´re there."

* * *

**5.19 pm**

"Did you pack us anything to eat? I didn´t have time for lunch and I´m starving," Santana said after another hour on the road looking around for something that looked like it might contain food.

"It doesn´t take that long to get to New York," Quinn replied not meeting her wife´s eyes.

"So you didn´t bring any food?"

"No, if you want we can take a break and grab a bite to eat in a little while."

"Not even an apple or something?"

"I didn´t think it was necessary to pack something."

"Tina do you have something to eat?"

"No, I ate like a ton of noodles before we left."

"God, you really must hate me," Santana said sulkily. "Just so you know if we get stuck in a blizzard or something I will totally eat one of you."

"That´s disgusting, Cookie."

"Excuse me? That´s totally what those dudes did when their plane crashed in the Andes, I saw a documentary about that just last week."

"Well, surely we´d eat Tina first, right?" Quinn asked with an amused smile on her face.

"QUINN! That´s not something one should joke about! Nobody will eat anybody! Least of all me!" Tina spoke up loudly.

"But you just said you´re filled with noodles," Santana replied with a chuckle.

"I hate you two and how you´re ganging up on me."

"Don´t worry, nobody´s going to be eaten. Rachel said she´d cook something, so we can have dinner as soon as we get there," Quinn said diplomatically.

"Yeah, probably some vegan shit that tastes like paper," Santana immediately complained.

"If that´s the case you can still get yourself a burger in the diner down the street."

"Which I will probably end up doing, just like always."

* * *

**5.42 pm**

"We should go out tonight, go to a bar and see whether we can find a rebound for Rachel and a nice little flirt for you," Quinn said to Tina while slowly driving forward.

Of course the snowfall had set in as soon as they had left Boston and after not even an hour there was already a thick layer of snow covering the interstate. Not to mention the fact that you could barely see anything but white.

"And what about me?" Santana asked from the passenger seat. "I want to have some action too!"

"I´m afraid the only action you´ll get is with me, Cookie, and that´s only if you behave yourself."

"This trip fucking blows," Santana said but there was a tiny smile on her face.

* * *

**6.03 pm**

"Do you have another chewing gum?" Santana asked a little after six.

They hadn´t moved an inch in the last twenty minutes and even if she didn´t say anything Quinn was starting to get slightly worried. It was already dark outside and they still have to go over 100 miles.

"No, sorry, was the last one I had," she told her wife, drumming her fingers nervously on the steering wheel, "maybe Tina has some."

"Nope, don´t have any," the other woman said her eyes trained on the window of the car where she was drawing pictures on the fogged-up glass.

"Why is this taking so long?" Never having been the most patient person Santana was slowly losing her cool.

"Maybe an accident?" Quinn guessed. "Hopefully we will be driving again soon, the weather doesn´t look too promising."

"They did forecast a blizzard on the news this morning," Tina added her eyes still on the stick-figure she was drawing, "said it could get pretty bad."

"Well let´s just hope we´ll make it to New York before then," Quinn turned her head to look at her wife who was sporting a deep frown. "You alright, Cookie?" She asked quietly.

"No, this trip _really_ fucking blows."

"Come on, it´s not that bad," Quinn said taking one of Santana´s hands between her own.

"Whatever," the Latina replied grumpily but not pulling back her hand.

Checking whether Tina was still busy with her window drawing Quinn leaned over to kiss her wife in order to cheer her up a little.

"I´ll make it up to you when we´re alone, okay?"

"Okay," Santana agreed still pouting a little.

"Can we please switch the radio station?" Tina´s voice came from behind them, "This top forty stuff is getting on my nerves."

"Sure, what would you-" Quinn stopped her movements to look at her wife who was chewing her gum with a big grin on her face. "How the hell…" she mumbled to herself as she fumbled around with the radio.

"I don´t care just something else," Tina replied oblivious.

* * *

**6.37 pm**

"Why don´t we play a game?" Tina asked after another thirty minutes had gone by. "We could-"

"I swear to god if you say I spy with my little eye I will ban you from the car," Santana interrupted her.

"I wasn´t even going to say that!"

"Yeah, sure…"

Before they could start to actually fight they were interrupted by Quinn´s cell phone.

"It´s Rachel," the blonde said before she took the call, "Hey Rach, you´re on speaker."

"O my god, are you guys okay? I just saw the news and the weather looks horrible. I mean it actually looks quite nice when I look out the window, but on the streets... Where are you? Are you almost here or are you stuck behind that accident?"

Santana groaned and threw her head back against the head rest.

"We´re fine and we are, stuck I mean, and it looks like we will be for another few hours. There´s no going back or forth here," Quinn explained her eyes on her wife, who looked unhappier with every passing minute.

"Oh, you poor things. Did you pack enough to eat and drink?"

The blonde answered quickly before Santana could say anything and get even more annoyed, "We´ll manage," she said diplomatically.

"It´s too bad you won´t make it here this evening, I prepared some really nice vegan dishes."

Santana rolled her eyes at that.

"I´m sure we can re-heat them when we get there."

"You´re probably right. Are Tina and Santana alright? They haven´t said anything. Santana didn´t harm her, right?"

"Not yet," Santana answered darkly.

"We´re fine, a bit cold, but that´s to be expected in a blizzard, right?" Tina said, leaning forward between the two front seats again to speak into the phone.

"Maybe we could all sing a song to keep you occupied and-"

"No fucking way," Santana said grabbing the phone out of Quinn´s hand and hanging up. It didn´t even take ten seconds before Tina´s cell rang and Rachel was with them again.

"Okay, seeing as Santana seems to be under a lot of stress right now we might choose something relaxing and calming."

"Berry, please, I swear I won´t call you names for the duration of our stay if you just hang up now."

Rachel took a moment to contemplate the offer, "fine, but remember that I have witnesses Santana."

"Whatever, just hang up."

"As you wish."

"We will call you as soon as we know something new," Quinn said.

"Okay, I can´t wait to see you guys. I have so much planned for us, it´s going to be fabulous."

"Oh god, please kill me now," Santana muttered as she tried to strangle herself with her seat belt.

Quinn could only smile and shake her head at her wife´s antics. She knew that Santana was going to end up getting drunk again and singing with Rachel at some karaoke bar, because that´s what happened every time they saw each other. And no matter how much she complained beforehand, Santana always ended up having fun when they went to see their friend in New York.

* * *

**7.13 pm**

Santana stopped talking in the middle of her sentence taking in that sweet, sweet smell of black coffee coming from the back seat.

Another thirty minutes had gone by and they were still parked in the same spot as earlier.

Before either Quinn or Tina could react Santana was halfway in the back seat wrestling the thermos bottle out of Tina´s hand. "You fucking cow! I´m nearly dying here and you have coffee! People have been killed for less, asshole!" She shouted angrily.

"Will you at least share with us?" Quinn asked when they all had settled back down a minute later.

Santana looked up at her wife, hands still wrapped tightly around her treasure. "Honestly? What do you think?"

"You´re not the only one who´s cold, you know that Santana?"

"Fuck you!"

After taking a few sips of Tina´s coffee Santana immediately calmed down.

"Now I know why she always calls it the magical beverage," Tina whispered to Quinn.

To no one's surprise Santana really did empty the bottle alone, but she was in a better mood afterwards so everything was good.

* * *

**7.22 pm**

"You can´t smoke in here," Quinn said when she saw her wife fish a pack of cigarettes out of her bag.

Santana gave her an incredulous look. "Excuse me?"

"I don´t want you to smoke inside the car."

"We can roll up a window," Santana suggested.

"Or you could just go have your smoke outside, not like we´re going anywhere anytime soon."

"Are you for real?" Santana asked, looking out the window where the snow was still falling heavily.

"Absolutely."

Clenching her jaw Santana light the cigarette threw one last withering look at her wife and got out of the car where she leaned against the door to have her smoke.

"She´s nothing if not stubborn," Tina said leaning forward, "well and totally whipped, but don´t tell her I said that."

"She could´ve just gone without having a cigarette," Quinn said with a shrug. "I want her to quit anyway."

Despite her nonchalant comment Quinn kept her eyes on Santana who had started walking in circles in front of the car.

She finished her cigarette but instead of getting back into the car she walked up to a van parked in front of them. Quinn watched her with furrowed brow and crossed arms.

The frown she was sporting deepened even more when Santana got into said car after knocking on one of the windows.

"What the hell is she doing now?" Quinn muttered darkly.

Tina watched Quinn silently fume for quite some time and she was honestly getting scared for Santana. Because the blonde´s quiet rage was nothing fun to see.

"If either one of you says just one word I won´t share with you," Santana warned them as she got back into the car and before she revealed a box of cookies, "and two apples to prevent scurvy," she added with a grin throwing one back at Tina nearly hitting her in the face.

"Thanks."

"The people in this car are still alive right?" Quinn asked warily as she took one of the sweets.

Taking a bite of her cookie Santana rolled her eyes, "yes, but when I told them about my predicament, being cooped up in a car with my wife who didn´t think to pack us any food and her mean and annoying best friend they happily gave me some things."

"There´s only one person mean and annoying in here and it isn´t me," Tina complained from the back seat and around a mouthful of apple.

"Seriously? I get you something to eat and you have the nerve to talk back?" Santana turned to her wife, "does this qualify as a situation where it´s okay for me to hit her?"

"No," Quinn replied calmly.

"It never fucking is. I should have taken them up on their offer and stayed with them, the chick in the back seat was like super cute and there was only one blanket and-OW!"

"Did you flirt with her?"

"What do you think? How else would I get people to give me things in the middle of a blizzard when it´s every man for himself? Plus: I did tell her I had a wife not my fault she didn´t care," Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

Tina found Quinn´s jealousy hilarious, considering how obviously smitten Santana was with her it was absurd to even think she´d ever _really_ look at someone else.

* * *

**7.58 pm**

"Maybe we should call the hotel and cancel our reservation for today," Santana noted a little before eight grabbing her cell phone. "Do you have the number?"

"Uhm… you see…"

"I thought you said we were staying at Rachel´s?" Tina asked in confusion.

"_Fabray_…"

"It´s only for a couple of nights and Rachel wouldn´t take no as an answer and-"

They both watched as Santana lost it for a short moment, stomping her feet and muttering Spanish obscenities in her seat.

"Why god? Oh, why? Why her, why me? Why this?" She asked looking skywards. "You know what? Fuck this, I´ll walk back home!"

Before Santana could get out of the car Quinn pulled her back by her jacket. "That´s more than a hundred miles!"

"So it´ll take a while!"

"And it´s freezing out there, just calm down. I promise it won´t be that bad."

"Are you kidding? It already is _that_ bad and we´re not even there yet!"

"Tina why don´t you look out the window for a moment?"

"What? Why? Oh-"

Quinn pulled Santana close to her and shut her up with a kiss.

"Great now I´m angry and horny," Santana muttered when Quinn finally pulled away. "And don´t think you´re forgiven just because of one kiss."

"A really good kiss," Quinn added with a cute smile.

"Whatever."

Tina was almost positive that all the anger and embarrassment radiating from Santana was slowly heating up the car which was good as long as the Latina didn´t actually explode which would probably be kind of disgusting and pretty messy.

* * *

**8.26 pm**

"_You_ brought a _book_?"

"Come on! She´s just asking for a beating," Santana said to Quinn, then turned back around to face Tina. "And did you forget about my degree in literature?"

"You´re right. I always forget that you´re actually smart," Tina said with a frown.

"Aren´t you a little too old to threaten people with bodily harm?"

"And you´re asking me this now? While we´re stuck in the snow in a car with not enough food or coffee to keep me happy for a longer period of time?"

"If I´m ever marooned on a desert island I really hope it´s not with you," Quinn said with crossed arms, trying to fight off the cold.

"You´re trying to pick a fight? Really?"

* * *

**9.01 pm**

"I don´t fucking care. I didn´t want to go see fucking Rachel Berry in fucking winter, and I´m Puerto Rican so I need this hat more than you do!" Santana said, pulling the stolen hat over her ears.

"But now my head will get cold!" Quinn complained trying to get it back.

It had gotten significantly colder inside the car during the last hour and the woolen hat that had been covering Quinn´s head was now keeping Santana´s ears warm.

"Guess who doesn´t care?"

"You didn´t have to come, you know! Nobody made you come on this trip!"

"You fucking know why I fucking came," Santana spit back crossing her arms in front of her chest, "and don´t even think about making me say it!"

Even though she was still cold and a little annoyed Quinn couldn´t help but smile.

"You look cute with the hat," she told her wife.

Santana made a face, "I won´t give you your hat back just because you insult me."

"I was being serious," Quinn said, a smile still playing on her lips as she popped up the hood of her coat.

"Now who´s looking cute?" Santana asked leaning over the center console, her frown gone.

"O god! Cut it out! You´re not alone!"

Despite the interruption Santana pressed her lips against Quinn´s several times.

* * *

**9.07 pm**

"I can´t believe I let you talk me into this. This had train wreck written all over it from the start," Santana said her legs nervously bobbing up and down.

"O please, nobody could´ve known that there would be a blizzard this bad," Quinn replied, "I think there might be some blankets in the trunk," she added after a moment.

"And you remember that just now?" Tina asked with chattering teeth.

"Don´t look at me, I-"

"Cookie…please?"

"I fucking hate you, I fucking, fucking hate you," Santana mumbled as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car with some troubles, slamming the door shut.

"Are these clean?" Tina asked not touching the blanket Santana had actually thrown in her face this time.

"If you´re as cold as you claim to be you don´t care," Santana snapped, snowflakes melting on her coat and in her hair.

"You´re right. I don´t really want to know."

"Great."

"Where´s my blanket?" Quinn asked as she watched Tina and her wife get comfortable underneath their woolen covers.

"There were only two and I figured you´d want Tina to have one," Santana explained bravely ignoring her wife´s glare. "I can´t believe that this is how I spent my free time. I just should have went with my original plan and divorced you for the weekend so that I wouldn´t have had to go," she continued not wanting to give her wife an opening to steal or claim her blanket.

"That was your plan?" Quinn asked skeptically rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

"Yes."

"Then why didn´t you go through with it?" Tina piped up from the back seat.

Instead of replying Santana just stubbornly looked out the window.

"Aw, isn´t she cute when she´s embarrassed by how much she loves you?"

"Babe, could you please tell your bff that she´s five seconds away from being left to freeze to death on the interstate?"

"Tina, don´t tease her, not while we´re stuck in a car in the middle of blizzard," Quinn said amused catching her best friends' eyes in the rear mirror.

"But it makes for such good entertainment."

* * *

**9.11 pm**

"No, I´m not giving her my gloves!" Santana said sitting down on her hands, "Unless you let me put my hands down your pants I´m not giving up the gloves. Your call."

Hitting her wife hard on the arm Quinn rolled her eyes, "stop being so obscene and give her the damn gloves!"

"No, I told you my conditions and they´re not up for negotiation."

"You´re driving me insane."

"That makes two of us," Tina once again piped up from the back seat, this time getting two angry glares in return. "My hands aren´t really that cold anyway," she mumbled sinking a little deeper in her seat.

"You´re such an egoistic bitch! I´ve never met anybody who´s that bad at sharing!"

"Oh really? You´re friends with Rachel Berry who wouldn´t share songs or the limelight with anyone!"

"Because it´s her job!"

"It wasn´t her job back in high school," Santana grumbled.

"But I´m your wife and you should be willing to do anything for me and to share anything with me."

"Exactly! I´m your wife, not your _slave_. I don´t have to do everything you say."

"No, but you should _want_ to."

"You´re crazy if you honestly believe I´ll fall for that."

A tense silence filled the car for long moments.

"Stop looking at me like that," Santana finally hissed.

She made it nearly ten minutes before she gave up and pulled the gloves off her hands, throwing them in Tina´s face, while muttering about stupid wives and stupid love and the stupid cold.

Satisfied Quinn took one of her wife´s hands between her own; she loved getting her way.

"Don´t look so smug. One day I´ll have enough of it and divorce your stupid ass."

"Claiming what? I´m sorry your honor but I love my wife so much that I´d do anything for her?"

The frown reappeared on Santana´s face as she tried to pull her hand back, "not anything," she mumbled unhappily.

"When Tina´s asleep I´ll let you put your hands under my shirt."

"I heard that!"

Santana ignored the commentary from the peanut gallery, "promise?"

"Yes."

"Nice."

"You´re like an old married couple… which you are I guess..." Tina said trailing off.

* * *

**10.33 pm**

"So, what kind of guy would you be looking for? Maybe Santana or I can fix you up with someone."

"I don´t want to date anybody Santana´s friends with," Tina said and added after a moment, "she´s still asleep right?"

"Yeah, she sleeps like a baby," Quinn replied affectionately, her eyes on her sleeping wife.

"So, no one Santana knows please. She would set me up with some asshole just to annoy me."

"She wouldn´t do that, not if I have anything to do with it. So tell me, what kind of guy would you be interested in? Someone like Mike?"

Tina shrugged, "maybe not exactly like Mike considering how our relationship ended, but I do like nice guys."

"Nice guys with a six pack, right?"

"Yes, and no affinity to woods and such," Tina added with a chuckle.

"Alright, that shouldn´t be too hard, though I don´t know how to check whether a guy has a six pack or not."

"Just let Santana take care of that. She won´t be having a problem with asking a guy to lift his shirt for her."

"Probably."

"I actually wouldn´t mind if he was a little like Santana either. I mean I don´t want him to be a bitch or anything, but if he was loyal like her and loved me like she loves you I would be okay with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she´s not perfect, _obviously_, but she cares about you and would do anything for you, and I want that too."

"I guess you´re right. She can be pretty amazing when she wants to be," Quinn said, her hand squeezing Santana´s thigh lovingly. "Maybe we´ll find someone like that in New York."

Just a moment later Santana woke up with a shudder. "Why is it so fucking cold in here?" She asked sleepily.

"I turned the heating off. Since it looks like we´re going to be stuck here for another few hours I wanted to go easy on the battery and stuff."

"But now I´m cold," Santana complained rubbing her cold nose.

"We all are," Quinn replied, "some more than others, since not all of us have a blanket."

* * *

**11.15 pm**

Climbing over the center console Quinn got into the reclined passenger seat as well, snuggling up to her wife, who did groan in annoyance but let her get away with.

"I´m sorry this happened… please stop being mad?"

"It´s disgusting what love makes people do," Santana replied quietly, clearly annoyed with herself.

Quinn just smiled, hiding her face in her wife´s neck, "I love all the things love makes you do for me."

"Of course you do, you´re a bitch like that."

"My little frozen Cookie," Quinn whispered with a smile, tapping Santana´s cold nose.

"You two are disgusting," Tina mumbled from the back seat before turning around with some difficulty.

* * *

**0.05 am**

Tina was asleep in the back seat snoring softly and drooling on the super expensive leather, but Quinn could tell that Santana was still awake. Whenever Tina led out another snore her finger´s would twitch angrily and she knew that her wife was rolling her eyes even though they were closed.

"Cookie?"

"I don´t fucking wanna talk to you," Santana replied irritated, "just let me suffer through this nightmare in peace."

"I love you."

"Fuck you."

* * *

**1.46 am**

"What´s wrong babe?" Santana asked tiredly when she was woken up by Quinn moving around in her arms.

"I´m cold," the blonde whispered back not wanting to wake up Tina.

Their breath was visible when they spoke, only confirming how cold it had gotten inside the car in the last hours.

Readjusting their blanket Santana pulled the blonde even closer to her body, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Will you still love me when I´m missing a couple of toes? ´Cause I´m fairly certain that at least three of them are already frozen black," Santana mumbled around a yawn when she had settled down again.

"I´ve never cared to much about feet anyway," Quinn replied with a smile, her cold nose teasing the skin under Santana´s chin.

"We could make out if you want, only to warm up of course," Santana whispered after a moment.

Placing a few chaste kisses along her wife´s jaw Quinn agreed, "Okay."

"Really?"

"Absolutely, Tina´s asleep and you know how much I love kissing you. Always gets me hot," the blonde replied with a teasing grin.

Pressing her cold lips against Quinn´s Santana was only too happy to comply, at least for a few minutes. "Wait, wait, wait! We can´t follow through with this, so don´t turn me on too much," Santana warned, making the blonde grin.

"Okay, Cookie," Quinn agreed readily before she moved back in, nibbling on her wife´s lower lip.

"We totally fogged up the windows," Santana noted a bit breathless some time later, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Hiding her face in her wife´s neck Quinn hummed in acknowledgement.

"_Hugging and squeezing and kissing and pleasing__, __together forever__ through rain and whatever_," the blonde sang quietly, amusement evident in her voice.

"God, you´re so corny," Santana replied settling against her wife. "Feeling any better now?"

"Yeah, thanks Cookie, you´re the best."

"I know… I´m a really sweet Cookie," the Latina joked with a tired grin.

"You are… you really are."

After getting comfortable again it only took minutes for Quinn to fall back asleep wrapped in Santana´s arms and surrounded by her warmth.

* * *

**4.03 am**

When Quinn woke up to someone knocking on the car window some hours later it was still dark outside and ice crystals decorated the windshield. With some difficulty she opened the door a tiny bit, "Yeah?" she asked the policeman standing there.

"Good morning, ma´am. I just wanted to inform you that traffic will be moving along shortly. Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks… Officer."

"No problem, have a nice day," he pushed the door close again and continued on to the next vehicle.

"Well, finally," Tina said before stretching on the back seat and slowly sitting up.

Santana groaned unhappily as Quinn wriggled out of her arms and moved back into the driver's seat.

"I´ll text Rachel and tell her that we´ll be there in only a couple more hours," Tina said.

Santana looked like she still had trouble remembering where she was and why as she rubbed her eyes with furrowed brows. Quinn wisely decided to leave her alone for a while longer and just smiled when her wife leaned over the center console to absentmindedly place a kiss on her cheek.

Five minutes later Santana started to complain about her back pain and the rhino that must´ve slept on top of her.

* * *

**4.35 am**

Quinn pulled up to the first open diner she saw and after a whole pot of coffee and half a dozen of pancakes Santana gave her the first real smile of the day.

Love really does make you do the most stupid things, she agreed, but it also keeps you warm during cold nights when everything else fails you.

**_Loving you is some kind of wonderful_**

* * *

**A/N2:** No outtakes this time, sorry! Maybe you´ll leave a comment anyway? Thanks. :)


	14. Everything Goes My Way

**A/N:** So good news: it´s been barely two weeks and I already have another update for you! Yay:)! Bad news: the next one is probably going to take a while longer again! Nay:(! I hope you enjoy this anyway. :)

Also a super duper giant Thank you to all of you who left a review! It really means the world to me if you leave me a comment! :D

* * *

**Everything Goes My Way**

"I´m pregnant."

There was a short pause before Quinn dropped her coffee cup and the beverage spilled all over the sidewalk.

"**What**?"

"I´m pregnant."

"Okay,… how? I mean not _how_ how, but how?"

"I had sex."

"Well, obviously, but with whom? You didn´t tell me you were dating anyone."

"I´m not."

"Okay…"

"It wasn´t planned. It was a one night stand."

"New York right? That night you disappeared from the bar? You never told us where you went and with whom," Quinn concluded after a moment. She remembered that night in January when they had visited Rachel and had gotten incredibly drunk at some cocktail bar.

"Yeah, it must´ve happened there."

"Wow, and you´re keeping it, right?"

"Yes, I´ve thought about it and I mean, I _am_ in my thirties and yes, it´s not the way I planned it, but I do want that kid."

"Well, then I´m happy for you," Quinn said embracing her best friend. "You´ll be a great mom."

"Thanks."

"So, you do know who the father is, right?"

Tina nodded her head.

"You just don´t want to tell me right now?"

"Yeah. I´ll just need to wrap my head around all of this first."

"Okay... I´ll be there for you through this, you know that, right? And Santana too."

"I know," Tina said, squeezing Quinn´s hand tightly.

"Whenever you need anything, just call us, yeah?"

"I will."

.

.

"Well, why the fuck wouldn´t she tell you who the father is?" Santana asked two hours later when Quinn told her the news. "You´re her best friend."

"She will tell me… at some point."

"Well, whatever, good for her," Santana said, then thought for a moment. "Do we have to get her like a glass of prickles to congratulate her or something?"

"I don´t think so."

"Okay, good," she paused again, regarding her wife carefully. "And hearing that your best friend is pregnant didn´t make you want one too, right?"

This time Quinn turned around to look at her wife who was leaning against the countertop in their kitchen with a slightly worried expression on her face. "Cookie, we decided not to have kids and I´m still down with that."

Santana sighed in relief.

"But we will be awesome aunts and spoil him or her rotten."

"I´m actually okay with that," Santana said grabbing Quinn around the waist to pull her in for a hug.

"You don´t think it´s Ted, right?" She asked after a moment.

"No, I´m pretty sure it´s not him. She said it probably happened in New York and she hasn´t been with him in forever."

"O my god, what if it´s the ranger?"

"What would he be doing in New York?"

* * *

"So how´s the little Spring Roll doing today?"

"Could you please stop calling my baby such names?" Tina asked annoyed.

Santana retreated slightly. She had learned the hard way not to mess with a pregnant Asian lady, the last two times she´d seen Tina the woman had either hit her or broke out crying loudly and she hadn´t enjoyed either.

"I think it´s kind of cute. I mean it´s better than always calling it _it_ or _the baby_, and as long as we don´t know whether it´s going to be a boy or a girl…" Quinn said trailing off. It was the end of February and she and Santana were over at Tina place to watch the Academy Awards with her.

"Well, I guess it´s not that bad," her best friend agreed after a moment.

Santana sighed in relief and sat down on the couch next to her wife. She should be okay for the rest of the night - as long as she kept her mouth shut.

.

.

"If it's a boy I will call him Oscar," Tina said later when Octavia Spencer accepted her award for Best Actress in a Supporting role. She was sporting just the tiniest baby bump and Quinn had been bothering her about names for the last twenty minutes.

"I like it," Santana said taking another sip of her wine. "Though I´ll still call him or her Spring Roll."

"You´re an a-s-s."

"Seriously? Are you for f-u-c-k-i-n-g real?"

Tina grinned proudly, "You got it!"

"You´re such a nutcase. And nutcase is totally okay, nut and case are super normal words so don´t give me that look," Santana said waving her wine glass around, "and don´t start crying!"

* * *

"Tina wants some chocolate ice-cream with strawberries," Quinn told her wife as she turned on the lamp on her bedside table. It was 0.30 am on a Wednesday and she had just turned off her light ten minutes earlier.

"Good for her," Santana mumbled back hiding further under the blanket.

"She doesn´t have either at home..."

A longer pause followed.

"You´re not serious, right?" Santana asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I´m afraid I am."

Turning around Santana squinted at her wife. "Well, why did you wake _me_ up? Why don´t _you_ go get it for her? She´s _your_ best friend and _you´re_ going to be the godmother and _you_ were still awake."

"Because I have to be at work early in the morning for my presentation," Quinn answered.

"I have to leave for work even earlier," Santana argued a little more awake.

"Cookie, you´re your own boss, you can just go in a little later."

"That´s… unfair!"

"Baby, please. I´m tired and I know that you will end up going so could we please skip the arguing tonight?"

Santana thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that her wife was right, she would end up going anyways. "Fine, but we will catch up on that fight tomorrow," she finally said getting up.

"Whatever you say, Cookie," the blonde agreed turning off the light on her side of the bed and getting comfortable. "Don´t forget to take the key to her apartment so she doesn´t have to get up to let you in!" Quinn called after her. "And where´s my kiss?"

Fully clothed Santana stalked back into the room and crawled halfway onto the bed to press her lips against Quinn´s. "Love you, bitch," she said.

"Try not to be too loud when you get back."

"Of course my queen."

"Thanks, Cookie."

.

.

Santana thrust the chocolate ice cream and strawberries (she still can´t believe she paid nearly fifteen bucks for that) in Tina´s lap and turned back around to leave.

"Could you stay with me for a while?" Tina asked her before she could make it to the door. "Please?"

Normally Santana would just say no and be gone, but she knew that Tina would just call Quinn again who in turn would call her and order her to stay for a while. So she decided to skip those steps as she counted to ten and walked back to the couch.

"If you don´t share I´m gone," she said grabbing a spoon from the kitchenette. "What are we watching?"

.

.

"I know you don´t like to hear this but you´re a really great friend and I think Quinn couldn´t have found someone more perfect to marry," Tina told her friend during a commercial break.

"God, why are pregnant woman always so emotional?" Santana asked making a face. She really wasn´t in the mood for one of those emotion-laden talks Tina had been prone to in the last weeks.

"You´re really a great catch," Tina continued ignoring her, "and I hope that I and the Spring Roll will find someone like you to spend our life with."

Santana took her eyes of the television to look at the woman next to her. "You´re not making a move on me, right? `Cause I know I´m fucking awesome, and yeah, Quinn had to work a lot this last month and barely went down on me, but pregnancy isn´t exactly turning me on and I kind of really love Q, so that would be a definite No to me and you I´m afraid… Please don´t cry?"

"I was just being nice and really? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There´s nothing wrong with me, you just said how great I am," Santana said with a frown.

"Well, that was obviously my hormones speaking, everyone knows you´re a bitch."

"God, could the pregnant lady please stop being mean? I didn´t come here in the middle of the night to be insulted."

"I´m sorry, I know Quinn makes you do a lot of things for me, and I really am thankful," Tina said tearing up a little. "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"God, these mood swings are exhausting," Santana said irritated. "Do you… want a hug?"

Nodding her head Tina flew into her arms and the Latina padded her back awkwardly.

* * *

"Where are you?" Santana asked as soon as Quinn had picked up the phone.

"I´m at Tina´s, we´re-"

"When will you be home?" Santana interrupted her impatiently as she kicked off her boots. "I´m hungry and horny and pretty pissed that you´re not home."

"I´ll stay here tonight. We´re planning the baby shower and tomorrow morning I´m going to go to the OB/GYN with T."

It was April, Tina was in her fifteenth week of pregnancy and Santana was starting to get fed up with it. Sharing her wife with the pregnant best friend was no fun.

"Okay, is this where I´m supposed to start worrying? ´Cause honestly: not cool."

"I´m sure you´ll manage one night on your own."

"Why didn´t you tell me you were going over there today? I could´ve joined you."

"Did you just listen to me? We´re planning the _baby shower_, you would´ve been bored to death."

Tina piped up in the background, "and I don´t want my child to be surrounded by your negative energy."

"There´s no negative energy radiating from me. Well now there is ´cause I have to spend the night alone with Coffee Bean."

"Are you pouting?" Tina asked curiously.

"No."

"She totally is," Quinn told her best friend. "I´ll drop by for lunch tomorrow okay, Cookie?"

"Just so you know I´m not happy right now."

"_Aww_."

"And why the hell am I on speaker?"

"Because it´s rude to talk on the phone in the company of other people."

"It´s just _Tina_."

"You´re still on speaker."

"Whatever. Before we hang up let me just inform you that Coffee Bean and I will eat all of your bacon tonight."

"Don´t you dare!"

"Unless you come home and stop me it´ll be gone tomorrow morning."

"Then I´ll just make you get me some more."

"You´re _so_ mean."

"By the way you´ll have to attend the baby shower."

"What? Why? Isn´t it enough when you show up?"

"No, it´s not."

"Oh, fuck my life."

"Santana! The baby can hear you!"

"It doesn´t even have ears yet," Santana argued as she plopped down on the couch.

"You don´t know that!"

"Whatever, I´ll leave you to your stupid baby shower stuff now."

"Alright, I´ll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever… am I still on speaker?"

"Yes."

"… still?"

"Yes."

Santana huffed, "Okay, bye then," she said and hung up.

Not even a minute later Quinn received a text. _Love you and miss you_ followed by _don´t show those to Tina_. Quinn did so anyway and her best friend laughed, even though she did find it kind of charming.

* * *

"O my god it´s kicking!" Tina suddenly exclaimed stopping in the middle of the aisle. It was nearly May and Quinn had insisted on going grocery shopping with Tina even though Santana could imagine nothing worse than being in a supermarket with a pregnant woman who wanted to buy and eat nearly everything but almost puked when she saw Santana throw a pack of breadsticks into the card.

Pulling up her shirt Tina quickly grabbed Santana´s hand and placed it on her belly before the Latina could even think about stopping her.

When she felt something move against her hand she quickly pulled it away. "Excuse me? I didn´t want to touch _that_!" She said pointing at Tina´s exposed stomach.

"Don´t make such a fuss! Where´s Quinn? I can´t believe she´s missing this!"

"I can´t believe I have to witness this," Santana replied irritably.

"What am I missing?" Quinn asked dropping some pasta into their card.

Without a word Tina pressed her hand against her belly where the little guy or girl was still moving.

"O my god," the blonde said in awe. "This is so amazing."

Santana watched with a frown as her wife continued to grope another woman right in front of her in the middle of a supermarket.

"Cookie did you feel that?"

Hiding her hands behind her back Santana nodded. "Yes, and I do not wish to do it again."

"Stop being so dumb, this is so great. Was it the first time it kicked?"

"Yeah," Tina said with a happy smile.

* * *

"What?" Santana asked as she opened the door in nothing but a big shirt and with messy hair.

"Hey, I´m graving your super special Lopez enchiladas," Tina said as she entered the house, "so I thought I´d come over."

"But I´m not making enchiladas tonight," Santana said closing the door.

It was hot Saturday in July and Santana hadn´t planned on seeing or hearing from Tina till at least Monday.

"Oh you will, ´cause otherwise I´ll end up crying and I know how much you hate that," Tina said with a grin as she put her purse down.

"That´s emotional blackmail."

"Good thing you don´t have any emotions then, right?"

"And you´re being mean again," Santana added sulkily as she followed Tina down the hall.

"So, my enchiladas?"

"Cookie what´s taking you so long? Do you want me to finish this off myself?" Quinn called from the bedroom.

"Your best friend is here and demands I make her some enchiladas," Santana shouted back the annoyance evident in her voice.

A minute later Quinn joined them in the kitchen in a robe, hair also in disarray and a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"I´m assuming I interrupted something?" Tina questioned heaving herself onto one of the bar stools.

"Yeah, but it´s okay. I told you you´re welcome here anytime," Quinn told her friend, rubbing her shoulders.

Santana didn´t look like she agreed with that but said nothing and instead started preparing the food Tina was graving.

"I´ll jump in the shower for a minute, okay?" Quinn said before she left with a kiss to Santana´s cheek.

"Is that a bite mark on your neck?" Tina asked after her best friend had left.

"No," Santana replied coolly.

"There are some on your thighs as well," Tina noted a hand resting on her belly.

"I´ll put on some more clothes then," Santana said when she saw that there were indeed several pretty distinct impressions on her legs.

"Who knew Quinn was such a biter."

.

.

"I will leave you if you let her move in with us again," Santana declared later that night when she and Quinn were doing the dishes. "I can do a lot but that´s something I _cannot_ do again!"

"I promise she won´t move in with us again, but I might go stay with her for a few days if she needs me to," Quinn answered putting away some plates.

"What? That´s not really any better," the Latina stated with a pout.

"You´re a grown-up woman, I´m sure you can manage a few days on your own."

"Of course I can, but I don´t _want_ to."

"Cookie..." Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana´s waist.

"Hey, you don´t happen to have any pineapple juice?" Tina shouted from the living room.

"No, but I´m sure Santana will be happy to go and get you some."

The Latina just gave her wife a blank look.

"I´m assuming we are postponing this fight again?"

"That would be wonderful, Cookie," Quinn agreed wrapping her arms around Santana´s neck.

"Want me to get you something as well?"

"No thanks; just make sure to be back soon."

Santana snorted, "You should be happy if I come back at all. Lots of people have gone to get ´pineapple juice´ only to never be seen again."

"Yeah? Well that would be too bad, ´cause A I like having you around and B planned on having some really dirty shower sex tonight, so-"

"Fine, whatever, you win. Be back soon," Santana rushed out before she left.

"I love when everything goes my way," Quinn hummed happily to herself as she went into the living room to join her best friend.

* * *

"You´re going shopping with me," Tina said as she took a seat at the bar in Santana´s shop a few days later.

The Latina just snorted, "yeah, sure. Like I have a death wish."

"Quinn will join us later, but she said that we should get started without her. So grab your purse and let´s go."

"But I don´t want to," Santana replied with a frown. She was used to being bossed around by Quinn, but that was okay, because she was her wife. But Tina? So not cool.

"You love shopping, so you might as well go with me," the pregnant woman argued as she grabbed a muffin from the display.

"I _do_ love to shop, but since you got pregnant you´re kind of scary and mean. I don´t want to be alone with you when you buy clothes as big as _tents_."

"What do you mean as big as tents?" Tina asked, her voice already quivering dangerously.

Santana regarded her for a long moment, "You´re totally playing me right now. And it´s working, but I want you to know that I can totally see through you," she said grabbing her purse. "And for your information you will pay for that muffin."

* * *

Santana already had a bad feeling when she saw Quinn´s name appear on the screen of her ringing cell phone. She even thought about letting it go to voicemail for a second, but then again this _could_ have been a booty call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cookie, could you please drive Tina to her prenatal class at five?"

Damn it! "No."

"Santana…"

"Fine, when do I have to pick her up?"

"Four thirty should be good."

"Just so you know I´m not going to answer any more calls from you for the rest of Tina´s pregnancy. They always end with me doing something I don´t wanna do."

"Whatever you say my love."

.

.

"So, here we are," Santana said parking the car and waiting for Tina to get out.

Her friend regarded her expectantly, "Well, are you coming?"

"Excuse me?"

"Quinn can´t come so she said you´d go with me."

"She what? That fucking bitch," Santana mumbled angrily.

"You don´t have to come. I thought she´d told you," Tina said playing around with her purse.

"Whatever. It´s not like I can say no to a pregnant woman, not even if it´s you."

"Thanks."

"Stop looking like you´re about to be slaughtered," Tina said quietly as they entered the room where half a dozen of other women and their partners were already waiting for the class to start.

Santana looked like she had been thrown into some kind of horror movie, surrounded by pregnant ladies with giant bellies and some (more or less) dotting fathers-to-be.

"I´m afraid you´ll all team up and eat me for dinner," Santana replied keeping her eyes wide open.

"Santana, please don´t make a scene, they already think I´m some kind of tramp because I´m not here with the baby´s father."

"Are they giving you and the Spring Roll a hard time?" Santana asked with a hard look in her eyes, her anxiety about being eaten temporally forgotten.

"It´s a little bit like high school, but nothing to worry about," Tina said getting comfortable on her mat.

"Well, they better not give you any shit today, ´cause pregnant or not I´m not above verbally abusing them and this time I won´t just spell the obscenities."

"You know, I wish you´d always be on my side."

"I am when it counts, that´s gotta be enough. Now tell me what I have to do before I totally freak out, that chick´s belly hasn´t stopped moving since we came in here and it´s seriously giving me the creeps."

.

.

"Are you mad?" Quinn asked later that night when she crawled into bed where her wife was reading a book and trying her best to ignore her.

"I won´t be mad if you promise not to be mad," Santana replied putting her novel down.

Retreating slightly Quinn threw her better half a questioning look, "Why would I be mad? What did you do?"

"Well, let´s just say Tina will have to go to another course for the remainder of her pregnancy," the Latina explained, not meeting Quinn´s eyes.

"Santana! What did you do?"

"This bitch kept mumbling mean shit about Tina and the Spring Roll and after half an hour I lost it and told her where to shove it," Santana answered her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"In not so little words I assume?"

"Yeah, whatever, she was totally mean and had it coming."

"Is Tina okay?"

"Yeah, she kept crying the whole drive home and-"

"Santana!"

"No, those were happy tears! She was all emotional about me standing up for her and being a friend and she kept mumbling that I´d make a great godmother and then she hugged me for like ten minutes, so we´re totally cool. No need to ´_Santana_´ me," the Latina explained quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what kind of monster do you think I am? Tina´s our friend and the only one allowed to talk shit about her am I," Santana explained like it was obvious.

Unable to contain herself Quinn moved to straddle her wife, "I love you," she said with a soft smile on her face, "and I love it even more when you´re being nice to our friends."

"Yeah, well, I was having a weak moment," Santana replied, her eyes and hands on Quinn´s thighs. Her fingers trailed up the blonde´s legs, then her back, before she finally leaned forward to hug her.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much would you hate me if I started calling you Momma Cookie?" Quinn asked her arms wrapped around Santana.

"It would be enough for me to want a divorce," the Latina mumbled against her neck.

Quinn chuckled, "Okay, just checking," she said placing a kiss on top of Santana´s head.

* * *

"Do you like the color?" Tina asked.

"Oh no! I´m not falling for that again! Last week you asked me what I thought of your shirt and when I told you it was hideous you started to cry," Santana said from the top of the ladder.

It was the last Saturday of July a little after eleven and Quinn had lured her into Tina´s apartment, not telling her that they were going to turn the small guestroom into a nursery.

"So you hate it?"

"I´m not saying anything," the Latina replied stubbornly.

"Quinn?"

"I love it. It´s a beautiful color and Santana doesn´t know what she´s talking about anyway."

"Hey! I´ve got great taste! The only exception to that rule is you, which you know, proves it true."

"You are such an a-s-s."

"You know, if you say that while staring at her butt it kinda looses some of it´s meaning," Tina said from the door frame.

Santana looked over her shoulder at Quinn who´s eyes traveled from her butt up to her eyes. She met Santana´s gaze with a blush.

"She just can´t help herself around me," the Latina said with a teasing grin and a wink.

"You two are disturbing and cute at the same time," Tina said before she left the room to get them something cold to drink.

.

.

"God, why does it have to be so fucking hot? We should have done that back in March or something," Santana complained, whipping some sweat of her forehead. She was just about to ask for another drink when the doorbell rang and both Quinn and Tina left the room. "Thank you very fucking much," she mumbled to herself as she stepped down the ladder to follow the other two.

"Oh, that´s gotta be the crib," Quinn said excitedly as they waited for the delivery guy to make it upstairs.

"What crib? I didn´t order one."

"It´s a gift," Quinn explained and a moment later she had a pregnant lady hanging around her neck.

"Thank you, you didn´t have to do that, but thank you," Tina said hugging her best friend.

"Let me guess," Santana interrupted the moment, "I´m the one who´s going to have to put it together, right?"

"You got it, Cookie," Quinn answered, her eyes meeting Santana´s over Tina´s shoulder. "That´s your part of the gift."

"Of course it is," the Latina mumbled turning back around to continue with her work in the nursery.

It took Santana and Quinn several hours to paint the room green and white and to assemble the new crib. At the end of the day they were exhausted and Santana was ready to shoot herself in the face if she had to hear just one more baby song.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this. I couldn´t have done it on my own," Tina said as she put the pizza she had ordered down on the coffee table. Santana grabbed a slice and leaned back against the couch, for the moment happily munching away.

"No problem, T. That´s what friends are for," Quinn replied with a smile. "We´re happy we could help you."

"Speak for yourself," Santana added around a mouthful of pizza. "You don´t happen to have a beer for me?"

"No, I´m sorry."

"Of course not," the Latina huffed.

"You´re such a grump," Quinn noted with a teasing smile before she leaned over to place a quick kiss on the corner of Santana´s mouth. "We can open a bottle of wine when we get home if you want."

"So when will we leave then?"

"Let´s at least finish our pizza, okay?"

* * *

"This can´t be fucking happening," Santana said as the nurse helped her get dressed for the delivery room. "Can you please tell her that I had to leave really quick because my spaceship came by to take me back to my planet?" She asked, but the nurse just shook her head and pushed her into the room. "How about the ground opened up and I fell back down into hell where I came from?"

"Santana, thank god!"

"Hey T, how´s it going?" The Latina asked from the doorway.

"Get your ass over here or I´ll tell Quinn that you left me all alone!"

"Can´t I be supportive from here?"

"**SANTANA**!"

"Okay, okay, jeez, there´s no joking around with pregnant chicks, huh?"

Tina was close to jumping at Santana when the Latina spend a minute introducing herself to everyone and explaining that she was just a friend that had rather not been there and that she was happily married and hoped her wife would make it in time to take her place since she was the best friend and all.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, I think so," Santana said turning towards Tina. "Are you sure you can´t keep it in a little longer? I`m sure Quinn will be here shortly, or if you wait after midnight me and the little Spring Roll would share a birthday which would be kind of cool."

"I´ve never been closer to bodily harming you," Tina hissed angrily as another contraction hit.

"Well, from what I´ve heard you´re going to in a little while," Santana said as she took a seat and let Tina grab her hand with a suffering sigh.

It was the end of September and obviously the little Spring Roll couldn´t wait another two and a half weeks to finally see the world and meet its mommy.

.

.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana asked when she stepped out into the waiting area and nearly ran into Rachel almost four hours later.

"I´m here to welcome the baby," The singer answered with a smile wiggling the big brown teddy bear she brought in front of Santana´s face.

"Cheng."

"What?"

"That´s his name."

"Cheng Cohen-Chang? You are making a joke right?" Rachel asked wide-eyed.

"Totally," Santana grinned, "It´s Oscar and he´s the cutest little guy ever. Have you seen Quinn?"

"No, but I talked to her on the phone a while ago and she said she´d be here as soon as possible," Rachel replied dutifully. "She´s going to wait for Misses Cohen-Chang at the airport and take her here, and she told me to tell you that she´s proud of you and that she hopes you behaved yourself."

Santana just rolled her eyes at the message, "Of course I behaved myself. I was totally awesome in there."

"When do you think I can go in and see her and the baby?"

"Doctor said she should rest for a while and then it shouldn´t be more than one or two people at a time."

"Oh, okay, would you like to grab something to eat while we wait then? Or maybe get a coffee? You look like you could need one."

"You saying I´m not looking good, Berry?"

"No, I´m just saying that you look like you could need a coffee," Rachel replied with a smile. "And I know for a fact that they sell your coffee in the cafeteria downstairs so the beverage should meet your high standards."

"Fine, whatever."

.

.

Rachel and Santana stepped out of the room when Misses Cohen-Chang finally arrived and let Tina and her mother have some family time. Quinn joined them a moment later, a little flushed and slightly out of breath.

"How did it go? Is everything alright? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Everything went fine, Tina gave birth to the cutest little baby boy I have ever seen," Santana answered, "And I cut the umbilical cord," she continued with a beaming smile, "which was kind of yucky and cool at the same time."

"That´s great Cookie, and how´s Tina?"

"Ah, she´s fine. She said she doesn´t want to see me for the next few months but I´m sure she didn´t really mean that."

"I´m glad you were with her," Quinn said pulling her wife into a hug.

* * *

"Hey, how are you two?" Quinn asked as she stepped into Tina´s apartment arms full of groceries and gifts for her little godson.

"We´re good, I´m a bit tired, but good," her friend replied with a smile. Two-months-old Oscar sat on Tina´s hip and grinned widely at the visitor.

"Is he wearing a Coffee Bean onesie?"

"Yepp, a present from your lovely wife. She´s had it custom-made by some designer she knows."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it´s super cute, right?"

"Absolutely. Just make sure she doesn´t use him for advertisement or something."

"But he does look cute enough to be a model," Tina said, all proud mama.

"Can´t argue with that," Quinn agreed taking the little boy from her best friend. "You´re going to be a total heart-breaker one day, right little man?"

He just gave her a beaming smile as if to underline Quinn´s statement.

.

.

"Quit singing these sad songs to him," Quinn said when she walked in on Santana singing another Adele song to Oscar.

"Hey, I´m just giving my audience what it wants, and this little guy totally loves Adele," the Latina answered stopping her singing. "Everybody loves Adele," she added after a moment.

"Don´t you have something more age-appropriate in your repertoire?"

"I do," Santana replied with a grin before she started to sing a French song to him which he seemed to like as well.

"That wasn´t like dirty or anything, right? Nothing _á la voulez vous couches avec moi_, right?"

"I´d love to," Santana answered with a coy smile, "and no, it´s not dirty or anything, it´s a children´s song."

"Well, then what´s it about?"

"Chickens."

"Chickens or chicks?"

"Chickens," Santana replied laughing at her wife´s skepticism. "So fifty bucks that the first word he says is Ana," she continued one of his tiny fists wrapped around her finger.

"Why would that be his first word?"

"Because that´s the word I´m teaching him every time I see him."

"Okay, I´m in. His first word will be mama, not even you can change that," Tina said.

Watching her wife and best friend bickering and seeing Santana with Oscar in her lap Quinn couldn´t help but grin, fairly certain that there was still a lot of fun for them in the future.

* * *

**OUTTAKES**

_The day after they painted the nursery_

"God, my neck is fucking killing me," Santana said as she rolled out of bed.

"Come here I´ll give you a quick massage while you brush your teeth."

Quinn noticed that the muscles in Santana´s back were indeed as hard as a rock. "We´ll take a long hot bath when you get home tonight, okay?"

"And we´ll turn off the telephone and our cells?"

"Yes… well except mine, just in case there´s an emergency."

"Fine, whatever, as long as you´re naked and in the tub with me I don´t care," Santana said followed by a groan when Quinn hit a particularly sore spot.

_._

_.  
_

_The day Tina and Santana went shopping_

"It was actually Santana´s idea. She said since you didn´t have a boyfriend to do something nice for you we should step in and make you feel pretty," Quinn explained as they took their seats in the restaurant.

After they had gone shopping earlier in the day Santana had spend the afternoon dolling Tina up for her dinner ´date´ with her best friend.

"She really said that?"

Quinn nodded, "You know her. Even though she hates to admit it she really cares about her friends."

"So what´s she doing tonight?"

"She´s having a poker night with the guys from the shop, meaning she won´t call every thirty minutes to ask when I will be back home," Quinn answered with a smile.

"It´s nice of her to lend me her wife for a night."

"Don´t let her hear thar, she´ll think you´re trying to hit on me and you know how she can get," Quinn warned with a smile.

.

.

_Summer, at the edge of the pool in Quinn and Santana´s garden_

"Do you have to stare at her _all the time_?"

"I´m sorry, what were you saying?" Quinn asked finally turning her attention back to her friend when Santana had disappeared inside the house.

"You´re such a horndog," Tina said with an eye role.

Quinn shook her head, "I´m not. It´s not my fault she´s being so distracting."

"All she did was swim and get out of the pool."

"Exactly."

.

.

_August, Tina is 32 weeks pregnant_

"You did not paint my toes neon orange, did you?" Tina asked when she saw Santana put the brightly colored nail polish on the coffee table.

"Uh, yeah, I did, you said I could choose a color," Santana answered with a shrug.

"But I didn´t think you´d go for something that makes me look even more like a giant pumpkin!"

Snorting Santana leaned back against the couch, "I didn´t even think about that, but it´s pretty funny don´t you think?" She asked with a grin.

"Do I look like I find this funny?"

After a short pause Santana quickly got up, "Well, I better get going, see you around," she said before making a beeline for the door. "Bye Pumpkin Queen," she shouted quickly closing the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. :)

Some of you might´ve heard about it already but there´s a quinntana-week coming up on tumblr and I was asked whether I want to contribute something (which I do- obviously). I´ve already got an idea for a story but I think I might need some help in order to finish it on time, meaning I need some kind of beta/co-author who can give me some plot advice(or something like that)? So if there´s someone willing to help me with that just send me a message. :)


	15. It's so easy when you know how it's done

**A/N: **This is set before all the other parts (meaning two years before Chapter 1). :)**  
**

* * *

**It´s so easy when you know how it´s done**

Friday night and Quinn found herself once again at her favorite bar with Tina for some after work drinks. The week had been long and she was planning to spend most of the weekend either in her bed or maybe on the couch; if she felt like it she might go to the market for some fresh vegetables and fruits on Saturday but other than that she expected no more excitement on her days off.

"You work too much," Tina told her plainly as soon as she sat down, eyes red from the lack of sleep and working no less than ten hours every day.

"I´ll have to make some sacrifices if I want to make junior partner in the near future," Quinn explained before taking a sip of her wine, "and it´s not _that_ bad. This week has just been awful."

"If you say so. I just worry about you. All that work and no fun, that can´t be healthy."

"I promise I´ll spend the whole weekend relaxing and sleeping in. And possibly thinking of ways to poison Landon."

"The guy from the office? What did he do this time?"

"He missed an important video conference with the Japanese yesterday and during our meeting today he starts blaming _me_ for not telling him in front of Richard and the rest of the board," Quinn recalled the annoyance evident in her voice, "but it´s not my fault his secretary didn´t tell him to spite him for breaking up with her."

"He´s an asshole, everybody knows that, you shouldn´t let him get to you."

"I know, it´s just really frustrating… but you´re right: it´s the weekend now, so no more work-talk."

"Fine with me," Tina agreed readily touching their glasses together.

"So tell me then: How are things with Mark?" Quinn asked changing the topic.

Tina sighed and slumped back in her seat, "We broke up."

"What? When? Why didn´t you tell me?"

"We broke up like an hour ago. Well, I broke up with him I guess," Tina explained to her friend, "and that´ll make work on Monday so awkward. Remind me to _never_ date anybody I work with ever again."

"I will, but what happened? I thought you genuinely liked him?"

Shrugging Tina played with the straw in her drink, "I did, but that´s just it. I _liked_ him, there was no spark, no excitement whatsoever and I feel like I´m getting too old for casual dating. I want the real deal."

They had been dating for a little over four months and for Tina it had felt like they weren´t getting anywhere.

"I´m sorry," Quinn said with a sympathetic smile squeezing her best friends hand. "I´m sure you´ll find someone. Maybe tonight, there´s always some hot guys from the Financial District around."

"No offence, Q, but most of these finance guys are either boring as hell or super arrogant."

"Well, I´m neither of these two so there´s got to be exceptions."

"To be honest you are kind of high-end oriented," Tina replied eyes on Quinn´s five hundred dollar heels.

"Be that as it may I´ve always been like that, that´s got nothing to do with my profession."

"Whatever, I´ve only been single for an hour and a half and I don´t think I´m quite ready to look for something else so soon."

"You´re probably right, but when you´re ready just tell me and I´ll fix you up with someone from the office."

"Okay."

.

.

"O my god! Is that Santana Lopez?" Tina asked motioning towards the bar with her head. It had been an hour since they´d gotten there and Quinn was on her second glass of wine.

"I… I think so," the blonde answered not quite sure since the other woman was standing with her back to them.

They watched and waited for the Latina to turn around; and sure enough it was Santana Lopez in all her glory. Her eyes met Quinn´s and the smirk that formed on the Latina´s face once she recognized her had the blonde rolling her eyes.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," Santana drawled once she reached their table, "and Tina Cohen-Chang, long time no see."

"Hi Santana," Tina greeted her timidly; she was surprised the other woman even remembered her name let alone actually acknowledged her. It wasn´t like they were that close in high school and they had lost contact pretty soon after graduation (plus Santana had always been kind of a bitch).

"Mind if I join you?"

"As a matter of fact we-"

"Oh come on, Q, you´re not seriously going to reject me, are you?" Santana asked a pout quickly forming on her lips.

"Fine, whatever, but you´re buying the next round," the blonde replied as she took her purse of the seat next to her to make some room for Santana.

"Sure thing."

Putting her cell phone and bag on the table Santana sat down, grinning at the both of them.

_This night was going to be good_, she thought happily.

.

.

It became apparent rather quickly that Santana was interested in more than just catching up with her former best friend. The smoldering looks and sneaky touches didn´t go unnoticed by neither Quinn nor Tina.

And while Quinn was telling Santana about her current work as a financial analyst Tina took a moment to watch the two women across from her and figure out whether she should interfere before something happened. She was pretty certain that Santana still remembered that all you really needed to do to get into Quinn Fabray´s pants was tell her how pretty she was and get some wine into her, and there was no doubt in her mind that that was _exactly_ what Santana wanted. Tina just wasn´t sure whether or not Quinn was actually opposed to that.

"So how long have you been in Boston?"

"Just a few months, I´ve spend some time with my family in Puerto Rico after college before I decided to come here."

"And do you like it?"

"Yeah, even more so now that I´ve run into you," Santana replied flirtingly.

The Latina was laying it on thick in Tina´s opinion, but then again she´d always been somewhat aggressive and Quinn seemed to enjoy all the attention (even though she did her best to pretend that she didn´t, Tina knew her better than that).

Thinking about it Tina remembered that Santana had come up quite often whenever they talked about high school. She´d never really understood the friendship the two of them had had when they were younger; how they had fought like the worst of enemies at times but still always thought of the other one as an ally.

All things considered it probably wasn´t really that surprising that Santana seemed genuinely happy to have run into Quinn again.

Quinn´s laughter brought Tina´s attention back to the conversation, though she had missed whatever it was Santana had said that had her friend laughing like that.

Maybe she wouldn´t have to get involved after all. Because even though Santana was still crude and offensive at times and stared unabashedly down Quinn´s top whenever she had the chance (Tina was only too aware of that), she made her best friend laugh and when she did meet her eyes it was with a beaming smile.

.

.

When Quinn came back from the bathroom a little after eleven there was once again a new drink waiting for her. Smiling in thanks at Santana she took a small sip.

"That´s not what I´ve been having before."

"No, because before you had dishwater, this is the really good stuff."

"Don´t tell me you're a wine-expert nowadays," Quinn replied an amused smile playing on her lips.

"No, but I _do_ happen to have studied French literature and a friend of mine is from France so we spend a summer on her grandparents vineyard, helping with the vintage and getting drunk… Well mostly tanning and getting drunk to be honest, but I did learn quite a bit about wine."

"That sounds so cool," Tina piped up, "do you speak some French?"

"Yeah, I´m nearly fluent though my pronunciation still makes people laugh."

"Can you say something?"

When Santana opened her mouth again and spend the next minute telling them about god knows what in French two things happened: Quinn was ready to drop her pants right that second and she realized that she must´ve had far more to drink than she was aware of. Or maybe she was simply really, really attracted to her old high school friend. (The truth was probably a little bit of both.)

"Are you alright Quinn? You´re looking a little flushed."

"I´m fine, great, really. I just need some fresh air," the blonde explained quickly as she got out of her seat. "I guess I´ve had a bit too much wine."

.

.

The chilly night air quickly helped Quinn clear her head as she took a few deep breaths and leaned against the wall, wondering why God decided to mess with her like this.

A few moments later Santana joined her on the sidewalk in front of the bar.

"Here, I thought you might want some water," she said handing Quinn a glass.

The blonde accepted it with a smile and took a big gulp, "Thanks, I really needed that."

"No problem."

Their shoulders brushed as Santana came to stand next to her and for a while they didn´t talk as Quinn slowly sipped her water and Santana fiddled around with a cigarette and her lighter.

"Need any help?"

Looking up and meeting Quinn´s eyes the other woman nodded her head sheepishly, "It´s too windy," she explained with a shrug.

Quinn put her glass down on the sidewalk and turned around to face her friend; folding her hands around Santana´s she helped keeping the flame alive long enough for Santana to light her cigarette.

"Thanks," the Latina smiled, one hand still playing with Quinn´s, keeping the blonde from pulling it away.

"So, since when do you smoke cigarettes? I thought you were a cigar only kind of girl," Quinn wondered trying to distract herself from the strange flutter in her stomach that holding Santana´s hand had prompted.

"An ex got me hooked, but this is actually more of an exception. It´s been a long week and seeing as I´m all excited about seeing you again, I need something to calm my nerves."

"Oh, come on. I know you can do better than that," Quinn teased Santana for her lines, bumping her shoulder against that of her former co-captain.

"Better than the truth?" Santana challenged pulling the blonde´s hand close to her chest.

The blush creeping on Quinn´s cheeks was probably answer enough. They spend some time in silence, their eyes meeting every now and then, as Quinn emptied her water and Santana smoked her cigarette.

"I really missed you, you know," Santana mentioned casually after a while as she took a puff, "I tried calling you once a few years back, but you´d changed your number, so I thought it just wasn´t meant to be."

"Yeah, my old phone got lost at a college party," Quinn remembered, "but I can give you my new number if you want to."

"_Of course_ I want to. Wouldn´t want to lose sight of you again." With a quick squeeze of Quinn´s hand Santana emphasized her statement; she wanted the blonde to know that she was serious.

Her eyes not leaving Quinn´s Santana flicked away her cigarette butt and took a tentative step closer to her friend, their breath mingling as their bodies touched. She played with Quinn´s hand a while longer giving the blonde plenty of time to brush her off if she wanted to.

It was quite the opposite that Quinn wanted, licking her lips she moved that last bit closer, but just as they were about to kiss the door to the bar flew open and a group of drunken college boys came tumbling out ruining the moment.

Quinn quickly dropped Santana´s hand and took a step back, her eyes on the ground as she took a deep breath.

"Come on, Fabray. One last round?" Santana asked holding out her hand for Quinn to take again. This moment might have been ruined, but the night was still young.

"Okay, but no more wine for me."

After a second of hesitation Quinn grabbed the offered hand and followed Santana back into the bar.

.

.

"So, do you wanna come back to my place?" Santana asked a little after midnight when their latest drinks were nearly empty.

It was the question of the night.

Her intentions were clear and Tina was probably just as curious to hear the answer as Santana.

"Yeah… sure," Quinn replied shyly after a long pause.

Santana grinned confidently and left a quick kiss on the blonde´s cheek before she got up to settle their bill.

"Are you sure about this?" Tina asked once Santana was out of earshot.

Shrugging her shoulders Quinn´s eyes followed Santana, "It´s not like she´s going to force me to do anything if I change my mind… but I think I actually want this."

Her best friend regarded her skeptically.

"Don´t worry, I know what I´m doing."

"Okay, but don´t do anything I wouldn´t do."

"I already am aren´t I?" Quinn replied with a small grin.

"Ready to leave?" Santana asked as she got back to their table.

"Yeah," Quinn got up and let Santana help her into her jacket.

"Are you going to be okay or do you want us to drop you off somewhere?"

"I´ll be fine, I´ll just wait for my neighbor to finish up his game and then leave with him," Tina replied.

"Okay, cool," Santana said nodding her head, "Maybe we could get together for a coffee or something next week," she continued fumbling around in her back pocket and pulling out a business card to hand over to Tina.

"Yeah, I´d like that."

"Cool."

"I´ll call you."

"Kay, bye Tina."

Waiting at the door Santana gave the two best friends a moment to say their goodbyes.

"Go, have fun," Tina told her best friend with a smile.

"Thanks, I´ll call you," Quinn replied hugging the other woman before she walked up to Santana who took her hand and lead her out of the bar.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

By the time they made it to Santana´s apartment Quinn was barely feeling buzzed anymore and she couldn´t decide whether or not that was a good development.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped into Santana´s home was the distinct smell of coffee, which was both comforting and reviving.

"This is nice," Quinn said taking a look around, "Cozy." Some things she still recognized from Santana´s bedroom back in Lima, like the big lamp on the side table next to the couch. The old pictures from their time on the cheerios and the group shots of the New Directions she easily spotted made her smile, who knew Santana could be so sentimental?

All in all it was a lot more organized than she would´ve imagined and there were some nice touches to the place; like the big chair in front of one of the windows which was probably a great place for some Sunday afternoon reading.

In the background she could hear Santana drop her keys on a counter before she noisily kicked off her heels. Quinn felt the other woman come up behind her and the nervous excitement she felt made her buzz with energy.

"Are we doing this or what?" Santana interrupted her thoughts, as ever a little impatient and when Quinn turned back around she was already without a shirt.

Blushing the blonde averted her eyes but nodded her head all the same, "sure."

"All right, so get your ass over here, Fabray."

Their first kiss was a bit awkward and Quinn didn´t even close her eyes; it wasn´t one of her finer moments and she was well aware of how tense she was. It wasn´t like she didn´t want this, because she certainly did, but wanting it didn´t stop her from being nervous.

"Okay, wow, seriously? Now you get all uptight and stuff?" The Latina asked moving away a bit but not taking her hands of Quinn´s hip.

"I´m sorry, I´m just…"

Actually Quinn didn´t know what she was feeling, or what she was supposed to be feeling for that matter.

"What? Suddenly you don´t want this?"

"No, I do… it´s just… you´re Santana Lopez…"

"Exactly, so be prepared to have your world rocked," Santana said confidently before she leaned in for a second kiss.

Sometimes all it needs is a second try, Quinn thought before she felt Santana´s hands wander down her back and to her backside. After that there was a whole lot of not thinking, of simply enjoying and getting gradually more turned on.

"You´re… that was… wow…" Quinn stuttered once they parted to catch their breath several minutes later.

When Santana opened her mouth to say something Quinn stopped her, "Please, just don´t talk anymore?" _Don´t ruin this_ went unsaid.

"Whatever, but you´re missing out on some world-class dirty talk."

"Just shut up and do your thing," Quinn retorted with an affectionate eye roll.

That was one order Santana obeyed to only to willingly.

.

.

It was strange at first. Santana touching her like this, touching her like a lover instead of like a friend after all these years. But Quinn quickly realized how good Santana´s hands felt on her body, how soft her lips were pressed against her own. She could still taste traces of lemon, probably left from the two tequila shots Santana had had at the bar.

The only conscious thought running through Quinn´s head was the question of why they hadn´t done this years ago.

.

.

"You´re so fucking beautiful," Santana mumbled as she pushed the light blue blouse off Quinn´s shoulders.

With one arm wrapped tightly around the blonde´s middle Santana slowly walked them down the hall towards her bedroom. A surprised gasp left Quinn´s lips when she was suddenly pressed against the wall, Santana´s body melting against hers.

It was only when Quinn´s knees started to tremble that Santana pulls away and they continue their journey.

.

.

Quinn thought she heard Santana whisper something like "I always wanted this," against her neck, her lean body hovering above hers, but she wasn´t sure and when a hand confidently slipped between her legs she quickly forgot about it.

"Oh god, yes…_yes_…"

.

.

It was already past three when Santana finally dropped to her back and got comfortable on the left side of her bed. She didn´t snuggle up to Quinn but in all honesty the blonde hadn´t expected her to. Pulling the sheets up her body Quinn grabbed one of the pillows that had landed on the floor during their encounter and turned to her side getting ready to fall into slumber.

For a second her breath caught in her throat as her eyes slowly travelled over Santana´s body one last time for the night.

She looked beautiful.

When Quinn cautiously placed her hand on the curve of Santana´s hip the Latina welcomed the touch and reached up to give her arm a short squeeze before she intertwined their fingers. She blinked at Quinn a lazy, satisfied smile playing on her lips, "Night, Q," was whispered into the silence that surrounded them.

"Goodnight," Quinn replied, her cheeks still glowing, her heart still beating hard in her chest.

The last kiss Santana placed on Quinn´s lips that night was surprisingly tender.

(It would be that one perfect moment, shortly before they fell asleep, that would make Quinn come back again and again for the next two years.)

* * *

It was the morning after and Quinn was waking up only slowly, her body comfortably sore and her hand still resting comfortably on Santana´s bare body.

"Good morning," the Latina grumbled in her direction her head still pressed into her pillow.

"Morning," Quinn replied caressing the warm, soft skin underneath her fingers unconsciously.

This was nice; waking up with Santana next to her.

Averting her eyes Quinn looked away when Santana turned around to stretch, showing off her impressive measurements, her flat stomach. The Latina just grinned and leaned up on her elbows to meet Quinn´s lips in a fleeting kiss.

"So do you wanna like-"

Santana was interrupted by Quinn´s ringing cell phone which the blonde quickly grabbed from the floor.

"Hey, yeah, no, I´m free… okay, how about one?...Okay, see you in a bit," disconnecting the call Quinn put the phone on the bedside table and turned her attention back to her companion, "You were saying?"

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" Santana asked a hand reaching out to playfully tease Quinn´s naked chest.

"Kind of, we started dating just a while ago."

"Oh,… cool, so I´m assuming you don´t want to stay for breakfast then? I could make us some pancakes if you did."

Somewhat amused by the fact that _Santana Lopez_ was willing to make her breakfast Quinn declined with a smile, "No, I really should get going."

"Advil´s under the sink in the bathroom if you need any and there should be some orange juice in the fridge," Santana told her as she watched the blonde get out of bed to get dressed, her eyes searching the room for her close.

"Okay, thanks."

So much for the good morning sex Santana had been hoping for.

.

.

Quinn was nearly ready to leave when Santana finally walked into the living room in just some panties and a long-sleeved shirt.

"You sure you can´t stay for coffee? And before you answer you should now my coffee is to die for. There´s only two things in this world I absolutely excel in: making coffee and getting people off, both of which usually end up with some kind of orgasm."

"Maybe some other time," Quinn smiled apologetically; now that she was completely awake her flight instinct had set in full force and all she wanted to do was leave as fast as possible to process what had happened the night before.

"Okay," the Latina replied with a shrug as she turned on the radio and began to prepare her morning dose of caffeine, "but you´re really missing out on something."

Dumbfounded Quinn stared at Santana´s butt for a moment as she reached up to grab something the blonde didn´t care about. She _really_ needed time to process this and maybe take a cold shower to clear her mind.

"For on the way," Santana said snapping her out of her trance as she handed Quinn a cookie. "Homemade," she added with a proud grin.

"Thanks, I´ll see you around I guess," Quinn replied distractedly trying to avoid looking at Santana´s bare legs.

"Okay."

There was a slight blush covering Quinn´s face when Santana leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before she could leave the apartment.

"Bye, Q."

.

.

As soon as Quinn had left Santana´s she took out her cell phone and called Tina.

"I had sex with Santana Lopez," she said the moment her best friend picked up.

"You slut," Tina replied laughing. "I can´t say I´m surprised, you seemed pretty into her when you left the bar last night. How was it? I always wondered whether or not _the_ Santana Lopez was good in bed."

"I had sex with her for half the night," Quinn repeated, still a little shell shocked and not really hearing her friend.

"So it was good?"

"Mind-blowing," the blonde answered truthfully as she walked down the stairs.

"Really? Maybe I should´ve gone home with her," Tina mused. "I could use a good-"

"Tina! Focus!"

"Yeah, okay, it was fucking great… quite literally, so you´ll do it again?"

"I- What? **No**! I mean at least I don´t think so… I mean… I _do_ kind of have a boyfriend… who I´m actually going to meet up with later today."

Taking a bite of the cookie Santana had given her the blonde tried to hail a cab, _that´s actually pretty good_, she thought taking another bite.

"Slut," Tina repeated again, "Maybe you should give it a shot with Santana instead. If anything she´d at least satisfy you sexually."

"Just because we had great, earth-shattering sex **once** doesn´t mean we have to like go and get married."

"Wouldn´t be the worst reason and hey: she could end up being the love of your life," Tina continued chuckling.

"Of course, Santana Lopez, keeper of my heart, light of my life," Quinn replied sarcastically, "That might be the stupidest thing I´ve ever heard you say."

* * *

**OUTTAKES**

_Alternative bar-scene_

"So, can I get you another drink now?" Santana inquired with what Tina would call a charming grin once Quinn had emptied her glass some minutes later.

"Red wine," the blonde replied absentmindedly as she fumbled around with her phone replying to a text.

"What about me?" Tina asked when Santana got up without getting her order. "Why won´t you get me a drink?"

"´Cause I don´t want into your pants," the Latina replied with a smirk, "Unless you´re offering, but then we might as well leave now."

"You know, never mind, I´m good." Even though she didn´t know whether or not Santana was serious Tina was a tiny bit flattered at the prospect that her old class mate would potential take her home.

Her best friend just rolled her eyes at Santana´s antics, but she knew Quinn wasn´t someone to say no to a free drink (and possibly more it seemed considering).

.

.

_After they left the bar_

Santana opened the door of the cab for Quinn before getting in behind her and telling the driver her address.

"Hey, do you mind if we grab a bite to eat before going upstairs?" She asked as they turned into her street a few minutes later.

There was a diner at the end of the block that was open 24/7 and Santana thought it would be a nice touch to wine and dine Quinn before finally having her way with her. Since the blonde had already had her wine, all she needed now was some late night dinner and they were good to go at it (at least in Santana´s mind).

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, I haven´t eaten all day and I could kill for a burger," Santana said as they got out of the car.

"How´s their bacon?"

* * *

**A/N: **This would make a pretty good end to this verse, wouldn´t it?

I haven´t really decided yet if this will actually be the last part or not, so maybe you could tell me whether you think this story has reached its end or if you´d like to read more…?


	16. Love Me Lots

**Love Me Lots**

The house was warm when Santana finally got home after a long day at work. She quickly pulled of her gloves and scarf dropping them on the sideboard a long with her purse before she followed the delicious smell into the kitchen.

Leaning against the doorframe she watched her wife sing and hum along to the song on the radio, oblivious to her audience. Clearly Quinn hadn´t heard her enter the house; there was no way she´d shake her booty like that if she had.

Twirling around on her way to the fridge the blonde finally noticed her wife and abruptly stopped her movements.

"Jesus, you nearly gave me heart attack," Quinn said a hand on her chest, but a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I didn´t want to interrupt your performance," Santana replied walking over to her wife to greet her with a kiss.

"Who´s that from?" she then asked motioning to the large bouquet of flowers which made the one´s she´d send to Quinn´s office earlier in the day look rather pathetic.

"Rachel, and it´s for both of us," Quinn replied fishing out the card and handing it to Santana, "I still liked your flowers better," she added with a teasing smile.

"Of course you do, this thing is nearly blinding," Santana said carefully opening the letter from Rachel. She was half expecting a musical message to ring out, but instead there was only a twenty verse long poem about friendship and love and happiness.

"Well, everything´s better than the singing telegram from last year," Santana said once she´d read the card, "Did we send her something as well?" she asked putting it back in the bouquet.

"_We_ did, vegan chocolate and a card."

"Did I sign the card?"

"I did it for you," Quinn replied with a smile, wrapping her arms around Santana´s waist.

"You doing that often? Signing something for me?"

"Of course not," shaking her head Quinn pulled Santana closer, "I missed you today."

"You miss me every day, you´re clingy like that," the Latina responded with a smirk.

"Don´t be an ass, it´s Valentine´s Day."

"Okay, okay, I missed you too, I was miserable without you, I could barely breath, I was-"

"That´s enough," Quinn interrupted her wife before she silenced her with a kiss.

Since Santana had left for work early that day they hadn´t seen each other in the morning and yes, maybe Quinn was a little bit pathetic for actually missing her wife but it was Valentine´s day, so she was allowed to behave like a lovesick fool for once.

"Did you stop at Tina´s on your way home?"

Santana groaned at the question, "Yes, and she didn´t want me to leave for like ever. Took me twenty minutes to get out of there."

"She´s probably feeling lonely today."

"Why? She´s got Oscar."

"But she doesn´t have a partner."

"So? It´s not like she´ll have one tomorrow either."

"You can be so cruel."

"What? Like it´s my fault she´s single. I even lied for her sake and pretended we didn´t have anything planned tonight. We can be lucky she didn´t want to come here with me."

"Did she like her chocolates?"

"Yes, and Oscar was totally fascinated by the heart balloon."

"Balloon?"

"Yeah, you told me to get him one didn´t you?"

With an amused smile Quinn nodded her head, "Yeah, I did, you´re right," she said seriously even though they both knew that it wasn´t true.

"Why don´t you go change, dinner will be ready in a minute," the blonde suggested when Santana´s stomach growled loudly.

"Okay. I´m starving, I haven´t eaten all day," Santana said as she walked out of the kitchen.

.

.

"You do realize that today is pretty much just like any other day, right?" Santana asked as she took a seat at the beautifully decorated table a few minutes later.

"Yes, and if I could I´d do something like this for you every day, because no matter the date I love you and I-"

Santana interrupted her with a kiss, "God, please stop talking. There´s only so much romance I can take and all these candles and Nat King Cole are already pushing my boundaries."

"Fine," with another kiss Quinn sat down across from Santana, "but I _will_ make a toast."

"Okay, but quick I´m really hungry."

"I´ll make it short," Quinn promised raising her glass, "True love is like a fine wine, the older the better. So, to us, may our love grow old and live long."

"To us," Santana agreed a twinkle in her eyes.

They clinked their classes, last year's Christmas present from Quinn´s mother, before taking a sip.

"Now we can eat."

"Great, let´s hope it tastes as delicious as it smells."

.

.

"What´s for dessert?" Santana asked as Quinn picked up their plates thirty minutes later. Nat was still serenading them and occasionally Santana would join in or hum along.

"Brownies."

Getting up Santana followed her wife into the kitchen, "Okay, so I better give you my present now, it´ll go great with the brownies."

Disappearing into the hall Santana faintly heard Quinn´s okay.

With a curious smile the blonde took the small bag Santana held out to her a few moments later.

"If this is lingerie which _you_´_ll_ only end up wearing again you´re sleeping in the spare room," Quinn said, referring to last year's Valentine´s present.

"It´s not."

"Okay."

With a slight frown Quinn pulled a pound of coffee and a card out of the bag. There were two old ladies sitting on floating tires on the front of the card and a short message on the back – _Us in forty years. I love you._

"Now before you think, _Oh great she only brought me some coffee from her shop_ let me tell you some more about the coffee."

"I´m all ears," Quinn said while her eyes were still on her present.

"It´s a special roast. Actually it´s special coffee as well, ´cause I got it from some friend in Mexico," Santana explained, "and I spend the last weeks trying to find the perfect roasting and I think I finally found it."

Quinn was still listening intently while she took a smell.

"So, now it´s a delicate flavor with a hint of acidity. It´s very mild and sweet and well… I wanted you to have something special, so I thought dedicating a coffee to you might be good idea. `Cause, you know, coffee´s kind of my thing and you´re also kind of my thing and I know it´s a bit-"

"It´s perfect," Quinn interrupted Santana´s nervous rambling.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, great, I hope you´ll like the taste as well. Otherwise Toby and Jill will be fired ´cause they helped. The regulars I had try it liked it very much, so… want me to make us a cup?"

"Yes, please," Quinn affirmed with a beaming smile, "… and you went through all this trouble for a _day_ _like any other_?" she asked teasingly watching Santana prepare their drinks.

"I went through all this trouble because I know you love these kinds of things, plus you would´ve been all bitchy if I hadn´t made an effort," the Latina said as she grabbed two cups.

"True."

.

.

Santana put the coffee and brownies on the table before she sat down next to her wife, who was already cuddled up under a blanket and watching the fire.

"Happy Valentine´s day," the Latina said placing a soft kiss on Quinn´s cheek.

"Happy Valentine´s day, Cookie."

For a while they just quietly watched the fire; the music still playing softly in the background as they sipped their coffee.

"So what´s your verdict?" Santana asked some time later turning to look at her wife.

"It´s wonderful. It´ll make my mornings even better."

"Good, I´m glad you liked ´cause I still have like twenty pounds back at the shop."

"It´s not up for sale?"

"Of course not. This is for you; _just_ for you."

This time Quinn didn´t thank her with words but with actions.

.

.

"Do you want your present now?"

"Yes, I think I´ve waited long enough. Did you notice how patient I was?"

With a grin on her face Quinn leaned down and pecked her wife, "I did."

When the blonde came back she handed Santana an envelope and sat back down on the couch snuggling up to her wife.

"Okay there´s no way that there´s any bling in this," Santana said turning the red envelope around.

"You already have enough jewelry."

"There´s no such thing as _enough_ when it comes to jewelry, shoes and tight dresses."

"Says you."

"Says your wife, who you love oh so very much," Santana shot back as she ripped the envelope open taking out a bunch of papers.

"You finally took my name?" she asked as it dawned on her what the documents she held in her hands meant.

"Yes, I´m now officially Quinn _Lopez_-Fabray."

"And this is like official-official? Like credit card and ID official?"

"Correct, do you want to check?"

"… yes."

.

.

"Just a few more years and you´ll be ready to finally drop the Fabray," Santana said confidently as she flipped through all the cards which now said Lopez-Fabray on them, "But wait a minute: is this all I get? A piece of paper I should´ve gotten _years_ ago?"

"Cookie, don´t ruin it."

"Fine… you could´ve at least framed it though," Santana pouted straightening the papers on the table.

She nonetheless squealed happily when Quinn pulled her back and moved to straddle her intending to shut her up for the rest of the night.

"I love you," Santana managed to get out in between kisses.

"Love you too, Cookie."

.

.

How much her present really meant to Santana Quinn would learn on Monday morning when she would find a new desk plate in her office, officially introducing her as _Quinn Lopez-Fabray_.

.

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

* * *

_**Additional Info**_: Santana named the Coffee she dedicated to Quinn `_Unforgettable_´ which is also the song I´ve been listening to while writing this.

_**Also for those interested**_: You can find the card Santana gave Quinn by googling "relax by john henley".

Hope you all had a good Valentine´s day. ^^

Also sorry if this wasn´t up to my usual standard, I guess I´m a bit rusty, but I hope you still liked it. :)


End file.
